Black Hedgehog and Siren Partnership
by Parent12D
Summary: One day when Shadow was relaxing, Black Doom was reveal to be alive and wanted to make Shadow his slave. Shocked at his survival, Shadow makes a break for it and Black Doom pursuits him. Meanwhile, a certain Shadow Siren leaves home since Beldam wanted her as a slave. But what happens when she's with Shadow. And what about Black Doom and Beldam? Read and find out for yourself.
1. The Alliances

Ladies and Gentlemen, a new idea for a fanfiction has come up and I couldn't hold back any longer, so it's a crossover of Sonic the Hedgehog and Mario and it's called:

**Black Hedgehog and Siren Partnership**

So yes, this story does focus on Shadow the Hedgehog and a partner from Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door. Enough with my rant now, here's the story. Enjoy!

All characters and stuff belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

**OUTSKIRTS OF WESTOPOLIS:**

The Ultimate Life Form known as Shadow the Hedgehog was just standing on the outskirts of Westopolis, enjoying the sun setting over the horizon, like he did when he had went through his amnesic crisis, and when the Black Arms invaded the planet. He managed to put all that behind him along with his past, and was just relaxing and enjoying his alone time.

It was then that a disturbing breeze in the air caused Shadow to sit up and take a glance around him to see if any mysterious beings were making an appearance.

To him, he saw no one, so he shrugged it off and lied back down.

_It must be my crazy imagination. _He thought to himself. That was until he then heard a loud whisper calling his name somewhere.

"_Shadow…"_

The voice made Shadow cringed as he got up and on his feet. He recognized that voice from somewhere… but could it really be? It can't be, could it?

Before he even attempted to call out who was calling his name, a mysterious creature appeared. It appeared to be… a black starfish floating in the air, and it had six appendages, and it had a crimson red eye in the center. Shadow was in disbelief as the creature acted as a projector and then a hologram of a certain alien overlord that Shadow knew too well, appeared as a hologram, with the horns, three eyes, and the works.

"Ah Shadow, it's been a long time." The creature hissed loudly.

Shadow couldn't believe it. He defeated and killed this monster a while back. In an attempt to save the Earth, he went into his Super Form and killed the monster that stood upon him now (although the monster was in a different form when he was killed).

"What the," Shadow stuttered, sounding shocked. "Black Doom… how are you here? You're suppose to be dead!"

Black Doom as he called himself, expected this from Shadow, so he let out a sigh and started explaining.

"You poor insolent fool," Black Doom hummed in amusement. "Have you forgetten that I'm immortal, I can't be killed."

"Well in any case, what do you want Black Doom?" Shadow growled, not wanting to deal with the arrogant alien overlord a second time.

"What do you think I'm here for fool," Black Doom hissed arrogantly. "I'm gonna claim you now as my personal slave! YOU WILL OBEY ME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT FOOL!"

"Fat chance," Shadow sneered, ready to skate off. "The day I become your slave will be the day that pigs fly!"

"You don't have a choice Shadow," He hissed. "I created you with my blood! I can control you! YOU ARE MY SLAVE!"

"I already told you that you have no control over me Black Doom," Shadow snarled, just about set with this monster. "And I left the past behind me! Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be, AWAY FROM YOU!"

"Oh no you don't, YOU'RE MINE NOW SHADOW!" Black Doom roared as he lifted his hand out, trying to control Shadow, but to no avail since Shadow was already skating far away from him. "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME SHADOW! I WILL CAPTURE YOU, AND YOU WILL BECOME MY SLAVE!"

"Hmph, that's never gonna happen," Shadow announced as he got out his damn FOURTH Chaos Emerald, the green one, and then held it in his hand and rose it up high.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow shouted before escaping to a place far away from Black Doom.

**"SHADOW!" **Black Doom boomed, shaking up the entire area around him. **"THIS ISN'T OVER! I SHALL HUNT YOU DOWN, AND I WILL FIND YOU!"**

With that, Black Doom teleported himself, to find Shadow.

* * *

**MEANWHILE, IN ANOTHER COMPLETELY DIFFERENT LOCATION:**

"VIVIAN, YOU NIMCOMPOOP! COME DOWN HERE!" A shadow figure wearing a blue and white striped witches hat, known as Beldam shouted for her youngest sibling Vivian.

"Guh!" A much bigger, chubbier and tougher looking Shadow figure wearing a yellow and white striped witch's hat called out.

"Yes Marilyn, Vivian has to come and become my personal slave." Beldam said to other sibling who is called Marilyn.

Beldam, along with Marilyn and formerly Vivian, were of a group known as the Shadow Sirens, each could control a certain element. Beldam controlled ice, Marilyn controlled lighting, and Vivian controlled fire.

"VIVIAN," Beldam snarled angrily. "COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT AND BECOME MY SLAVE NOW!"

"Never," Vivian shouted from her bedroom. "I'm not gonna be your slave and allow you to take over this planet sis!"

Vivian, in her room, was shown like her sisters, but the most unique thing about her, was that she had not only a red and white striped witches' hat, but had pink colored hair that was in a curl.

With a look of aggravation, Vivian had had enough of her oldest sister's arrogant behavior, had to run away, and leave home. Truth be told, she remembered Beldam saying she gave up evil after The Shadow Queen was defeated at the hands of Mario, who Vivian had sided with. Beldam also promised to never mistreat Vivian again, or treat her like a slave. That eventually turned out to be a lie.

Without hesitation, Vivian departed into the shadows and left home for good. Beldam, getting impatient, was about to make a threatening punishment for Vivian.

"GUH!" Marilyn called out.

"What is it Marilyn," Beldam asked, as she saw her pointing to the window. Wondering what it was, Beldam looked out and was shocked and angered to see Vivian was escaping.

"VIVIAN!" Beldam roared, opening the front door. "YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE NOW OR YOU'LL GET AN ETERNITY OF PUNISHMENTS!"

"I'm sorry sis," Vivian apologized. "But, you're just too evil and arrogant for me to deal with anymore."

With that being said, Vivian then departed into the shadows, leaving a Beldam to fume.

**"VIVIAN!" **Beldam boomed shaking the area around her just like Black Doom had done. **"YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ME YOU UGLY WHELP OF A SISTER!"**

Turning to Marilyn, she called out to her.

"Come Marilyn, we are going to capture Vivian and make her _our _slave."

"Guh," Marilyn nodded her head as both she and Beldam departed into the shadows, chasing after Vivian.

* * *

Vivian was making her way far from her home, and Beldam. She was about to hit Twilight Town and reach the pipe for Rogueport, when she suddenly bumped into someone, knocking him down along with herself.

Shadow, who ended up in Twilight Town, was unaware of his location, but was just grateful that he was away from Black Doom. It didn't make him feel better that the mistreated Shadow Siren ran into Shadow and knocked him over.

"Oh no," Vivian quickly got up, dusting herself off. "I'm so sorry mister. I am in a hurry and was not looking at what was in front of me!"

She then helped Shadow up and dusted him off. Not paying attention to what she did, he had his attention on the lovely looking Shadow Siren.

"Uh, who are you suppose to be?" Shadow asked with a serious tone in his voice.

Vivian was about to say what her name was when someone called out her name.

"VIVIAN!" Beldam voice shouted as she emerged to surface, with Marilyn in tow with her. "You are coming home this instant, and your becoming my slave and you're getting an eternity of punishments."

"I said no sis," Vivian protested with her arms crossed. "Your mean and you are bullying me again after the promise you made to me and which you broke it voluntarily."

"Why you little, YOU BEST OBEY ME VIVIAN OR I'LL…" Beldam was cut short when she noticed Shadow standing to the side, looking moody as always. "And just who are you suppose to be, you inferior pest!?"

Shadow didn't take kindly to that comment, being the Ultimate Life Form and all that, and would have made a retort to Beldam, had that certain loud whisper not called out to him.

_"Shadow!" _The voice of Black Doom hissed as Doom's Eye appeared and Black Doom emerged from the hologram.

"Ugh," Shadow was now annoyed, since Black Doom managed to find him.

"That's right Shadow," Black Doom announced. "I found you, and now you shall become my slave fool!"

"I already told you that I will never become your slave," Shadow snarled angrily. "And I told you that no one tells me what to do."

"YOU WILL BECOME MY SLAVE SHADOW," Black Doom roared. "OR I WILL PUNISH YOU WITH AN ETERNITY OF PAIN AND TORMENT!"

While Black Doom was confronting Shadow, Beldam was angered with Vivian and her defiance.

"HERE'S YOUR LAST CHANCE VIVIAN," Beldam warned with a hint of arrogance. "YOU WILL BECOME MY SLAVE OR BE PUNISHED WITH AN ETERNITY OF PAIN, AND MISERY!"

"I told you, I'M NOT DOING IT ANYMORE BELDAM!" Vivian shouted, having enough with Beldam's harshness, which Shadow actually saw and was very amused by her standing up for herself. "YOU NO LONGER HAVE ANY CONTROL OVER _ME!"_

"Insolent pest," Beldam scoffed. "You best follow my orders…"

"…or you shall meet your doom right here and now." Black Doom coincidently said the same thing to Shadow that Beldam said to Vivian.

"NEVER!" Both Shadow and Vivian shouted together, as they than ran off, side by side each other, escaping Black Doom and Beldam.

**"TRAITOR!" **Both Black Doom and Beldam boomed, loud enough to cause a tremor to occur. Shadow and Vivian were far away from them as Vivian faced Shadow.

"Hey… huff… Mr. Shadow," Vivian huffed while running (or floating). "It seems that they both are wanting us as slaves. We have to escape together to get away from them."

"Hpmh, looks like we don't have a choice," Shadow huffed. "Either we escape together, or we become slaves to an evil alien overlord, and a shadow being of darkness."

"Mhmm." Vivian agreed.

"Let's get outta here then Ms. Vivian," Shadow stopped with Vivian by his side, as he got out the green Chaos Emerald. "Now hold on tight and don't let go of me."

"Okay," Vivian obeyed, grabbing hold of Shadow.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" In an instance, a green bright light occur, causing both Shadow and Vivian to teleport away from the arrogant monsters.

"Grrrrr… that traitor," Beldam grumbled. "What the heck was that anyway?"

"Chaos Control," Black Doom answered. "It's one of Shadow's 'oh so amazing abilities' that he uses to save people and he used it to save himself and your pathetic excuse for a sister."

"I'll say," Beldam agreed. "In any case, Black Doom, we must capture the both of them, and make them slaves."

"Better yet, how about a proposition," Black Doom hummed in amusement. "We team up and make the insolent pests known as Shadow and Vivian, and make them our slaves and take over this pathetic planet together, under the control of the Black Arms and the Shadow Beings."

"Hmmm… this proposition intrigues me so," Beldam mused, interested with the deal Black Doom is making. "I like it!"

"It a deal!" Black Doom said as he shook Beldam's hand, forming an alliance together.

"Okay, but how do we capture those two ungrateful traitors," Beldam wondered. "For all we known, they could be in another far away location, and Marilyn and I can't travel in that kind of style, and you can't either."

"I have a perfect plan, with one of my servants doing the honor," Black Doom announced. "BLACK BULL! I SUMMON YOU!"

A giant fat looking ugly Cyclops/bull dog monster known as Black Bull emerged from the shadows, making its ugly appearance.

"BEHOLD, THE WRATH OF BLACK ARMS!" Black Doom shouted arrogantly.

"Perfect," Beldam mused. "Just what we need to take out those two traitors."

"Exactly," Black Doom agree as he then saw Twilight Town, a town still in tack. "But first… COME BLACK BULL, BURN THAT ENTIRE CITY, AND ITS INHABITANTS TO ASHES!"

Black Bull along with some Black Arms soldiers started terrorizing Twilight Town, and its folks.

"What about me," Beldam wondered. "I don't have any associates like you Black Doom, no offense Marilyn."

"Guh."

"You can burrow my men," A strange voice called out.

"Huh?" Both Black Doom and Beldam looked behind them and saw another being emerged. It looked just like Shadow, but was all crystalline like and had green eyes.

"Who are you?" Black Doom and Beldam asked.

"I'm Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark," The creature known as Mephiles said. "And you are more than welcome to use my shadow servants to terrorize the human town civilization."

Suddenly, several of Mephiles' shadow servants came out and sided with Beldam.

"This is excellent, just what I need." Beldam mused.

"And after this, we'll make Shadow and Vivian our slaves." Black Doom stated.

"And teach this world a lesson," Mephiles added. "And rewrite the future!"

"Oh yes," Beldam snickered. "THIS IS REVENGE, VIVIAN AND SHADOW!"

"YES!" Black Doom hummed in amusement.

**"MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!…"**

Black Doom and Beldam let out an evil and very arrogant laughter as Mephiles let out his own maniacal laughter as Twilight Town was being demolished by Black Bull, the Black Arms and Mephiles' associates (under Beldam's command) all while Shadow and Vivian were heading to a safer place, in Sonic's world.

**TO BE CONTINUED (THAT'S IT FOR NOW)!  
**

**YEAH, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS, I'M PROBABLY GONNA CONTINUE THIS STORY, SINCE IT'S ALREADY GETTING GOOD FROM WHAT WAS SHOWN HERE! ANYWAY, I WILL DO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THIS BUT IT MIGHT TAKE A BIT, SO TUNE IN UNTIL NEXT TIME! **

**TAKE CARE EVERYONE FOR NOW!**


	2. Situated and Info Revealed

Hey, welcome back! Here is another chapter of this fanfiction that I am doing.

I'm not gonna rant this time so all I'll say here is enjoy everyone!

* * *

**DOWNTOWN WESTOPOLIS:**

A green flash of light was seen in the streets of Downtown Westpolis, and coming from the light was none other than Shadow and Vivian, as they got away from Black Doom and Beldam. Vivian was unsure of where she was, but Shadow seemed to know the place better.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Downtown Westopolis," Shadow stated, taking Vivian's hand. "We're going to my apartment, and then I'd like to know about you, and I'll inform you about myself when we get there as well."

"Why… why are you helping me?" Vivian asked, seeming confused.

"Hmph, I wasn't gonna just let you become a slave to some crooked old hag witch crone freak and an evil alien overlord." Shadow stated.

Vivian couldn't help but giggle, hearing Shadow refer to Beldam like that. After all, she does want payback from her sis for treating her like crap and like a slave.

"Thank you," Vivian thanked the black hedgehog.

"Hmph," Shadow grunted as his way of saying thank you since he was trying to find his apartment. Vivian could only wonder what Shadow had in store for her.

* * *

Eventually, they found Shadow's house as Shadow entered the house, with Vivian following him. Inside the house, a big red robot with an omega symbol on his shoulder pads was doing some scan tests of some kind, when suddenly, the robot known as Omega saw Shadow come in with a special guest. Not recognizing the new guest, Omega acted immediately.

"STRANGE NEW GUEST IS DETECTED AS SOME INTRUDER," Omega blared, turning his hands into guns as Shadow and Vivian noticed him. "PREPARE FOR THE EXTERMINATION OF THIS STRANGE INTRUDER THAT IS SEEN AS A THREAT! DESTROY!"

Omega lifted his gun and was about to fire at will at Vivian, when Shadow stopped him.

"E-123 Omega! STOP! Don't shoot our new guest!" He shouted.

Omega then did a bio scan of Vivian for a minute, and then concludes.

"SCANNERS DETECT THAT THIS INTRUDER IS NO INTRUDER, BUT IS SOME INNOCENT, SWEET AND GORGEOUS SHADOW CREATURE, THEREFORE IT IS NOT A THREAT," Omega's hands went back to normal. "CARRY ON COMRADE SHADOW!"

Omega then stepped out of the room and went to another part of the house, as Shadow wiped his forehead with relief.

"I apologize for that Vivan," Shadow apologized sincerely. "Omega doesn't normally take kindly to strangers, and therefore, you must negotiate with him. That's just how Omega is."

"It's alright," Vivian didn't seem too upset.

"Yeah," Shadow then recalled. "The same thing happened two weeks ago when I brought a Chao named Chaosky into the house."

_Flashback:_

_Shadow was walking into the house with a Chao in his hand, when Omega pops out of nowhere._

_"STRANGE NEWCOMER IS SEEN AS A THREAT! AN INTRUDER! MUST DESTROY AND ELIMINATE THIS THREAT!"_

_"OMEGA! This is Chaosky, he's under my care temporarily!"_

_"SCANNERS INDICATE THAT SO CALLED THREAT IS NOTHING MORE THAN A MERE INNOCENT CHAO! NOT CONSIDERED THREAT! CARRY ON COMRADE SHADOW!"_

_Omega then walked off, as Shadow wiped his forehead and brought Chaosky to his room upstairs._

_End of Flashback._

"Very…interesting," Vivian said, seeming skeptical about how Omega acts like this.

"Anyway," Shadow tried to change the subject. "Let's go to my room! I need to talk to you about something important."

"Oh right," Vivian remembered. "Let's go!"

And so Vivian followed Shadow as they went up to Shadow's room and decided to chat for a while.

* * *

The next couple of hours were basically spent as Shadow and Vivian got to know each other, and actually having a good time. In Shadow's mind, something about Vivian reminded him of something, from many years ago. He seemed to enjoy Vivian's presence.

"You know Shadow," Vivian started. "I really like showing people peace and happiness, unlike Beldam. I am always willing to give people a chance to be happy."

That sentence then brought back memories to Shadow. The Space Colony ARK, 50 years ago.

_Maria…_

Now that he thought about it, he'd occasionally see Maria stand right where Vivian was standing, and he felt like they share an identical smile, which made him feel warm inside.

_Am I, am I falling for Vivian? _Shadow thought as he blushed a light pink, then shook it off as he then wanted to do something with Vivian.

"Vivian, I think I should give you a walk around the city," Shadow stated. "You should get to know it."

"That's a great idea Shadow," Vivian smiled sweetly and innocently. "Let's go."

"Okay… let's get moving…" Shadow was trying his damn hardest not to blush as he then left the house with Vivian following him.

* * *

The walk across the city was nothing too special, and it was seemingly normal for the most part.

"Hey Shadow!" A feminine flirtious voice called out.

"Huh?" Shadow turned around and saw a certain white bat girl come out of the back alley.

"Long time no see Shads," She said.

"Rouge." Shadow was confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I was just checking out the jewelry store here, because there are so many precious jewels there that are perfect like me." Rouge explained as Shadow rolled his eyes and smirked at the same time. It was then that Rouge caught notice of Vivian next to Shadow.

"Oh," Rouge was wondering. "Who's you're new friend here Shadow?"

"Rouge, this is Vivian," Shadow introduces her.

"Vivian?" Rouge was impressed. "That's a very gorgeous name."

"Uh thanks," Vivian was flattered."I'm a Shadow Siren actually."

"Shadow Siren? What's that?" Rouge asked, looking towards Shadow. "Where did you find her? What's going on?"

"I'll have to explain later," Shadow said. "For now, let's just check out this jewelry store that you're talking about."

"Sweet," Rouge squealed as she escorted Shadow and Vivian to that jewelry store. When they got to that store, Rouge pointed to all the diamonds, emeralds, rubies, sapphires, all of them, and had that admiration look in her face.

"All the world's jewels will be mine." Rouge said, as Shadow gave her the 'something's never change' look.

Vivian didn't see anything that interested her, until she then saw _it_ right there.

It was revealed to be some pearl necklace. Vivian remembered the time she found a necklace like _that _one in the Boggly Woods, but it was revealed to be the necklace of Madame Flurries', so she couldn't keep that one, but her luck changed when she saw that one. Eventually, Shadow and Rouge saw what she was looking at.

"You like that necklace or something Vivian?" Rouge asked her.

"Uh huh," Vivian said, admiring the necklace.

"Hold on a second dearie," Rouge then went to the clerk. "Excuse miss, how much is that necklace?"

"That necklace costs $500," The clerk said with no enthusiasm.

"$500?" Shadow sounded shocked at the price. "That's really pricey."

"That's how it is." The clerk stated as she then noticed Vivian, and how gorgeous she looked, like no other woman in the world could look like her.

"Although, if that shadow girl wants to buy it, it's free if _she _buys it." The clerk seemed thrilled, referring to Vivian, which got her attention.

"Really?" Vivian sounded excited.

"Go ahead." The clerk said, giving her the receipt. "There ya go missy. Have a nice day."

"Thanks a lot miss." Vivian then put on the necklace.

"I don't get it," Shadow was lost. "What's so special about this necklace?"

"It reminds me of a necklace I found a while back in the Boggly Woods. It looked just like this one." Vivian pointed out.

"I see," Shadow said. "Well let's go you two."

"Fine," Rouge huffed, as they then left. "Someday, all the worlds' jewels will be mine."

_This Rouge really reminds me of Ms. Mowz in a way. _Vivian thought to herself, but was happy that she got that necklace.

* * *

The three of them then went home for the night, as they were now watching a documentary on TV explaining how Chao and Koopas can live in peace, while Omega was on guard duty to keep out intruders.

Suddenly, the door bell rang, as Shadow then got up and opened it as Omega then stood behind him to take a quick scan of the person at the door, who was shown to be a blue hedgehog.

"SCANNERS INDICATE THAT THIS GUEST IS IDENTIFIED AS THE MEATBAG OR THE WORLD RENOWNED HERO SONIC THE HEDGEHOG," Omega concluded. "CARRY ON!"

He then went off.

"I'm not gonna even ask," Sonic muttered as his face then brightened to see Shadow. "Anyway, hey Shadow, long time no see!"

"Ugh, what do you want now Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"Ah nothing, I'm just checking to see if you're alright," Sonic said, doing that cheesy grin he's well known for.

"I'm fine Sonic, now do you have somewhere else to be?" Shadow asked, sounding annoyed.

"Not really. I just really have to get away from Amy and her Piko Piko Hammer since she'll be all over me and…" Sonic was cut short when he saw someone he never seen before.

"Woah!" Sonic sounded shocked. "Who is that shadow girl!?"

"That is a new guest who's staying with me Sonic." Shadow concluded as Sonic made his way into the house, and Shadow wanted him to leave, but it was futile as he approached Vivian.

"Hi miss," Sonic greeted. "What's your name?"

"I'm Vivian," She said, feeling strange. "I'm a Shadow Siren."

"Sweet," Sonic then did that pose he does on a daily basis. "Sonic's the name, speeds my game!"

"Wait Sonic," Vivian heard of him before. "You mean, as in Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of Mobius and the entire Earth?"

"The one and only," Sonic chirped.

"Oh my goodness Sonic, it's very great for me to be in your presence," Vivian was excited. "You're my favorite hero, along with Mario."

"Mario?" Sonic questioned. "You mean Nintendo's mascot?"

"Uh huh." Vivian nodded.

"That's cool," Sonic gave her a thumbs up as Shadow went back to the couch.

"Anyway Shadow, is it alright if I stay here for a while. I don't wanna run into Amy." Sonic pleaded.

"Fine," Shadow stated. "Just don't do anything stupid okay hedgehog?"

"No worries, I'm just gonna watch TV with you guys," Sonic explained as he sat on the couch along with Shadow. "So watcha watching guys?"

"Some kind of documentary on the relationship between Chao and Koopas." Rouge explained.

"Heh, pretty cool," Sonic said as he then got comfortable as he along with Shadow, Rouge and Vivian watched TV, while Omega remained on guard duty.

* * *

A few minutes later, the documentary program was interrupted by the NEWS.

"We interrupt this program for an emergency alert!" The news speaker named Fred, accompanied by Carl, shouted. "Several Towns have been terrorized, demolished, and brought down today, including Twilight Town, Central City and parts of Station Square are under attack!"  
A clip from a camera was showing a bunch of Black Arm solders causing terror along with Black Bull.

"Aren't those the Black Arms," Sonic recalled. "Aren't they suppose to be dead?"

"Ugh…" Shadow groaned about the news.

"That right Fred," Carl reported. "It appears as though the Black Arms that attacked Earth a while back are terrorizing the planet again, along with the alien overlord leader; Black Doom, who should have been killed by the likes of Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"BLACK DOOM IS STILL ALIVE!" Sonic and Rouge shouted together and even Omega was attracted by this.

"Yes, apparently he's _immortal _and can't be killed." Shadow explained.

"WHAT!?" Sonic and Rouge sounded panicked, and Omega was comprehending the situation. Vivian however, was just paying attention to the news.

"We have a reporter on Angel Island to talk to a brave warrior about a solution to taking out the Black Arms, hey Crystal!"

"Yes, I'm here on Angel Island to ask a question for a solution from a red echidna who is known as Knuckles!" The reporter named Crystal was with Knuckles as Sonic was feeling jealous that Knuckles is on TV. "Anyway, Mr. Knuckles, what do you think we should do in this crisis?"

"I say this," Knuckles began. "I'M GONNA TEAR UP THAT ALIEN COMET WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

Sonic did a facepalm as a result.

"Okay, thanks Knuckles, back to the studio." Crystal said as Fred and Carl were focused on again.

"We also got this recording from Black Doom that we'd like to play on here live right now." Fred announced as the recording started playing.

"If you are listening to this, Shadow," The voice played. "I WILL FIND YOU, MAKE YOU MY SLAVE, AND TAKE OVER THIS PATHETIC PLANET! **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"Oh no," Shadow grumbled, sounding far more annoyed with Black Doom's scheme.

"Okay," Carl felt awkward. "Anyway we also got reports of shadow beings collaborating with Black Doom and his army, and are taking commands from a ugly shadow hag. Here's a picture of her."

A picture of Beldam was then shown.

"BELDAM!" Vivian shrieked in panic.

"HUH?!" Sonic and Rouge were confused.

"THAT'S THE SAME WITCH HAG THAT WAS WITH BLACK DOOM!" Shadow snarled. "I WANTED TO ESCAPE BLACK DOOM, BUT INSTEAD, I ENDED UP CAUSING HIM AND BELDAM TO TEAM UP WHILE VIVIAN AND I ESCAPED!"

"Ah, so Vivian, are you related to this _Beldam?_" Sonic asked.

"Yes," Vivian nodded. "She's my oldest sister and she's very mean to me and has bullied me."

"What!" Sonic gasped. "That's horrible! I can't stand that kind of cruelty!"

"Me either," Shadow snarled, agreeing with Sonic.

"Anyway," Fred said on the TV. "It seems our second report Paul is in the Creepy Steeple near Twilight Town and has found someone who knows Beldam, hey Paul!"

"Hey guys," Paul said, inside the Creepy Steeple. "I am here to ask some questions to this weird ghost who calls himself Doopliss, and he knows of Beldam. Doopliss tell us, how do you know of her?"

"Well you see, I ended up becoming a part of the Shadow Sirens after I got beaten by Slick and his team, and when Vivian left her sisters. It was during the whole Shadow Queen awakening thing." Doopliss explain.

"I see," Paul said. "And tell me, do you plan to join with Beldam again?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT," Doopliss shrieked. "When I was a member of the Shadow Sirens, Beldam always treated me like crap, bullied _me _and made me her punching bag, which then made me realize why Vivian had left Beldam in the first place! I began to feel pity for Vivian seeing what she went through!"

Doopliss then got all hyped up.

"Not to mention, that witch always called me FREAK SHEET! MY NAME IS NOT FREAK SHEET, YOU HEAR ME! IT'S **DOOPLISS! **_**DOOPLISS!" **_Doopliss breathed heavily for a moment. "Okay, I feel much better. That's all I got."

"Alright, let's head back to the studio now." Paul stated as Fred and Carl were shown again.

"Alright, and now we have a recording that Beldam left for all of us to hear!" Carl shouted as the recording played.

"If you are listening to this pathetic excuse for a sister, Vivian," the voice played. "I'm letting you know that I WILL CAPTURE YOU, GIVE YOU AND SHADOW FIERCE PUNISHMENTS, MAKE YOU TWO SLAVES, AND THEN RULE THIS PATHETIC PLANET ALONG WITH BLACK DOOM! **MMMMWWWWEEEEEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"**

Black Doom's laughter was heard in the background, as Rouge looked towards Vivian.

"They wanna make you their slave too Vivian?" Rouge sounded concerned for Vivian.

"Yes," Vivian stated. "And that is why I left my horrible sister."

"I saved her for that particular reason." Shadow explained.

"But, how did Beldam have associates when she didn't really summon any?" Sonic questioned.

To answer his question, News reporter Fred then said.

"Before I forget everyone, we have another video taken in Twilight Town while it was being terrorized. It explains how Beldam got those kind of shadow servants. She apparently borrowed them from someone. Who is it, well take a look."

The video then played.

"You can borrow my men,"

"Huh?"

A Shadow look alike that Shadow remembered way too well appeared.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark, and you are more than welcome to use my men!"

**"MEPHIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!" **Shadow howled as Mephiles was shown on the news summoning his shadow servants to side with Beldam.

"WAIT, MEPHILES?" Sonic was confused. "HE DOESN'T EXIST HERE! ELISE BLEW OUT THAT CANDLE!"

"I guess Mephiles is a troll Big Blue," Rouge concluded.

"A big enough troll to mess with the timeline and join with my sis," Vivian concluded.

Omega then saw Mephiles on the TV and quickly recognized it.

"MEPHILES DETECTED," Omega blared. "KNOWN TO BE THE BIGGEST THREAT IN THE UNIVERSE ALONG WITH EGGMAN! MUST DESTROY MEPHILES!"

Before anyone could stop him, Omega already open fired on the TV, completely destroying it.

"Way to go Omega," Shadow said sarcastically. "You broke the TV again! That's the fourth time this month!"

"MY APOLOGIES COMRADE SHADOW, I SHALL MAKE WAY TO REPAIR THIS TV!" Omega announced.

"Don't worry about the TV Shadow," Sonic said as Omega carried the broken TV and headed into the basement. "We have a much bigger problem on our hands right now. We need a game plan in order to stop Beldam and Black Doom, and Mephiles."

"But what should we do now?" Rouge asked.

"I suggest we go see Tails in the Mystic Ruins at his workshop," Sonic explained. "He is incredibly useful when it comes to this kind of stuff."

"Tails?" Vivian wondered.

"Yes, Tails is my best friend, and also my adopted brother," Sonic explained. "He's a brilliant genius and is very useful with this stuff."

"Yeah, Big Blue's little fox friend will be very useful." Rouge added.

"Okay, let's go meet him." Vivian seemed excited.

"You heard her," Shadow said. "LET'S, GET, MOVING!"

That being said, Sonic, Shadow, Rouge and Vivian left Shadow's apartment as Omega was repairing the TV for the fourth time in a row this month as they are now gonna be seeing Tails and hope he has a solution to the mess that they're in currently against Black Doom, Beldam and Mephiles.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**YES, THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. IT'S COMING OUT BETTER THAN I PLANNED. HOPE YOU ALL LOOK FORWARD TO FUTURE CHAPTER'S I'LL BE WRITING FOR THIS!**

**ANYWAY, WILL TAILS BE ABLE TO HELP SONIC, SHADOW, ROUGE AND VIVIAN OUT IN THIS TIME OF CRISIS, AND WHAT ABOUT KNUCKLES? TUNE IN NEXT TIME EVERYONE!**


	3. Emeraldnapped on Angel Island

Here it is everyone! Chapter 3 to this story! Now here features Tails and Knuckles and more craziness occur here. Read it and see for yourself.

* * *

**IN TAIL'S WORKSHOP:**

Tails was doing some repairs to the Tornado I, and he was about finished as he was putting materials away, when he heard a knock at the door.

"The door is unlocked," Tails called out.

The door opened as Sonic came in first and called out.

"Hey Tails!" Tails then turned and saw Sonic.

"Oh hey Sonic," Tails greeted. "Glad you could stop by."

"Same here pal," Sonic was happy to see his adopted brother. "But really, we need to talk to you about something."

"_We,_" Tails questioned when Shadow and Rouge walked in. "Oh, hey you two."

"Hey Fox boy," Rouge gave her flirtious wink towards Tails.

"Hmph," Shadow greeted as he had his arms crossed. By then, Vivian walked in as well, studying the two tailed fox.

"Anyway Tails," Sonic started. "We need to talk to you about something. It's about-"

"Wait don't tell me," Tails took a guess. "Is it about Black Doom and a Shadow Hag causing terror and such?"

"Yes, how did you know buddy?" Sonic was surprised.

"I was watching the news while doing some repairs to the Tornado I," Tails explained. "I was waiting for you to show up Sonic so we could discuss a plan together. I'm glad Shadow and Rouge also decided to take part as well."

By then, Tails then took a glimpse and saw the lovely Shadow Siren, and was surprised.

"HEY!" Tails cried. "Who is that Shadow girl?"

"That is a guest that's staying with _me, _Tails." Shadow pointed out.

"Uh hi," Vivian said nervously. "My name is Vivian."

"Vivian hmmm," Tails pondered. "It's such a wonderful name. As you may know, my name is Miles Prower, but I like being called Tails."

"Oh, Okay." Vivian sounded shy.

"Anyway Vivian," Tails had to know. "Are you somehow related to the shadow hag that was shown on the news?"

"Yes," Vivian said sadly. "Her name is Beldam, and she is my sister. She is very mean to me and she bullied me so much so I had to run away from home."

"I brought her here." Shadow admitted.

Tails then looked like he was gonna have a panic attack, by the look of his face.

"That's… That's terrible Vivian," Tails cried out, exaggerating. "That is really cruel, even crueler than Eggman."

"I agree Tails," Sonic said, and Shadow gave a nod of agreement.

"Anyway Tails," Sonic asked him. "How are we gonna stop Black Doom and Beldam along with Mephiles?"

"I was just about to get to that," Tails begin. "See, after seeing the news, I decided to set up the super computer in the computer room so we could discussion a plan in there, it's right beyond this metal door right here."

Tails then opened up the door, as Sonic, Shadow, Rouge and Vivian went into the computer room along with Tails as they began to discuss a plan.

* * *

**MEANWHILE, ON ANGEL ISLAND:**

The red echidna known as Knuckles was now resting in front of the Master Emerald. After having that News Reporter come to his island somehow, Knuckles figured that finding a Black Comet flying through the sky, and he even went to the ancient temple to find it, but sadly, there was not a single Black Comet in sight. So now Knuckles was stretching with his eyes shut, thinking of an alternate solution.

_Damn it, I thought I could find the Black Comet and crush that cosmic rock ball with my bare hands once and for all. _Knuckles thought to himself. _And now my other question is how did the Black Arms come back?_

In a matter of minutes, Knuckles had felt an icy cold breeze brush across his face, opening his eyes and wondering if there were any intruders on the island.

"Hmm," Knuckles looked around, and saw no one. "Eh, must be the wind. Oh well,"

The breezy wind picked up a bit, feeling like a wintry type of wind like snow.

"Sheesh," Knuckles wondered. "Are we getting an early winter or something?"

"I see the poor creature is all alone," A strange but familiar voice said. "I'll just be taking what's mine and leaving."

"Huh?" Knuckles was confused as he had his fists curled up. "WHO ARE YOU?! SHOW YOURSELF!"

"With pleasure pitiful creature." The voice then emerged from the shadows and it was revealed to be none other than Beldam.

"HEY!" Knuckles seemed fired up, knowing from the looks of Beldam that she meant trouble. "What do you want?!"

"I'm here to take that Giant Green Stone that is the key to world conquest, the Master Emerald!" Beldam revealed.

"Heh," Knuckles stood his ground in front of the Master Emerald. "If you think that I'm just gonna let you take the Master Emerald, a relic that's been pasted down through generations into my time, you better think again, you old ugly witch hag!"

"Heehehehehehehehe. I knew you would show such resistance," Beldam said. "And now I'm gonna have to dispose of you once and for all you inferior creature.

"IS THAT A CHALLENGE!" Knuckles roared. "CAUSE IF IT'S A FIGHT YOU WANT, IT'S A FIGHT YOU GET!"

"Then shall be it, fool!" Beldam got ready.

"RAAAWWWWWWWWW!" Knuckles then charged towards Beldam, about to punch her lights out, when suddenly, Beldam went into the shadows, leaving Knuckles confused.

"Huh, where did you go?" Knuckles wondered, keeping his guard up.

"Looking for me?" Beldam said from behind him, almost hitting him with an Ice Beam which Knuckles dodged it in the nick of time.

"Now your going down!" Knuckles charged again for her to vanish once again.

"Looking for me fool?" Beldam said from behind him once again.

Knuckles then acted as he went to attack her, just for her to vanish once again. She then reappeared in front of the Master Emerald, as Knuckles saw her about to take it.

"YOU BEST KEEP YOUR DIRTY UGLY HANDS OFF THAT EMERALD, OR ELSE!" Knuckles warned.

"Ah fool," Beldam sighed. "You're just a waste of my time. I'm gonna use this with Black Doom to take over the world and make Shadow and my traitorous whelp of a sister our slaves."

Knuckles was trying to process what she said.

"COME OUT MARILYN," Beldam called out. "DO SOMETHING WITH THIS FOOL!"

"GUH!"

"HUH?" Knuckles wondered as Marilyn came from the shadows and then thunderclouds appeared as lightning was about to strike. Marilyn then launched a Lightning Bolt at Knuckles which actually missed him, and hit the ground near him. Still, it was hard enough for Knuckles to tumble over. When he got back up, he saw Beldam now carrying the Master Emerald.

"It's like I said, I'm just gonna be taking what's mine and leaving," Beldam pointed out. "There's no time for me to deal with the likes of a red mutt like you! Mweehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!"

"DID SHE JUST SAY **RED MUTT!?" **Gathering up his energy, Knuckles then charged towards Beldam like a bull. **"WHY… WHY YOU!"**

But just before his fist came face to face with Beldam's ugly face, she escaped into the shadows with the Master Emerald, along with Marilyn.

**"DAMN YOU UGLY SHADOW HAG!" **Knuckles boomed to the heavens. **"DAMN YOU TO FREAKING HELL!"**

It was then that Angel Island started shaking, in which Knuckles knew what that meant. Since Beldam stole the Master Emerald, the very power that keeps Angel Island floating, now since it's gone, Angel Island is now gonna fall into the ocean.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **Knuckles screamed as the floating island headed for the ocean, but he then stopped, because there was only one way he could get his Master Emerald back.

_I better find Sonic._

As soon as Angel Island landed in the ocean, causing huge tremors and tidal waves, Knuckles then left his island and glided to find Sonic, already knowing where he was.

* * *

**BACK IN TAILS WORKSHOP:**

The others heard a tremor nearby.

"Did you guys just hear that tremor that just occurred?" Sonic asked. "Sounded like an island fell into the ocean, right?"

They all agree as they were silent again for another moment.

**"SOOOOOOOONNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCC!" **Knuckles' voice was heard in the distance.

"That's Knuckles," Sonic stated. "Wonder what that Knucklehead got into this time."

"Might be good to check on poor Knuckie," Rouge said.

"Okay," Vivian nodded as the five of them went to the front door as Sonic looked out and saw Knuckles in the distance.

"HEY KNUCKLES!" Sonic shouted. "OVER HERE!"

"I'M COMING SONIC!" He shouted back as he made fast pace to Sonic.

Once he got to Tails' Workshop, he was huffing and out of breath.

"Hey, Knuckles, what's the matter?" Sonic asked, patting his shoulder.

"Can we talk about it inside?" Knuckles grumbled.

"Sure," Sonic escorted the echidna inside the house as he closed the door and the others looked at him.

"So watcha do this time Knucklehead?" Sonic asked.

"Did something happen to you Knuckie?" Rouge asked him.

"Hmm, you look worn out huh?" Shadow concluded.

"Yes," Knuckles said briefly. "Something… something happened on… Angel Island…"

"What!" Tails was concerned. "What occurred on Angel Island Knuckles?"

Before Knuckles answered, he took noticed of the Shadow Siren Vivian, who reminded him of the Shadow Hag who attacked him. He quickly got enraged after seeing her.

**"YOU TOOK MY EMMEROWD YOU SHADOW BEAST!" **Knuckles roared as he was about to punch Vivian's lights out when Sonic, Tails and Shadow stopped him.

"Woah, Hold on a second Knuckles," Sonic said. "If you're gonna use a punching bag, let it be me, since I can handle you."  
Knuckles then let out a grumble, not wanting to put up with Sonic's antics.

"Now calmly tell us," Sonic began. "What is going on?"

After calming down and not flipping, he explained.

"Okay, it's very simple. The… the Master Emerald has been stolen again..."

"WHAT!?" Sonic, Tails and even Shadow shouted.

"That's right," Knuckles said. "My Master Emerald was stolen by a Shadow creature, like that girl over _there! _SO SHE HAD TO HAVE TAKEN IT FROM ME!"

Knuckles lifted his fist as he was about to hit Vivian when Tails stopped him.

"Knuckles, Vivian couldn't have stolen your Master Emerald," Tails explained. "She was with us the whole time."

"Alright then," Knuckles sneered. "If it wasn't Vivian, then who was it that stole my Master Emerald?"

"Well, Knuckles do you remember what the thief looked like?" Tails asked him.

"Well, now that I think of it," Knuckles began. "It didn't look completely like Vivian, close, but not really. The thief was far uglier compared to Vivian, she was short, ugly, was a hag witch lady, wore a blue and white striped witches hat, and she appeared to control ice, so that's that."

After that was said, it seemed like Knuckles eardrums were destroyed.

**"BEEEELLLDDAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMM!" **Both Shadow and Vivian shouted to the heavens.

"Ah that's her name, wait who's Beldam?" Knuckles asked.

"She's my oldest sister," Vivian explained. "She is always mean to me, she picks on me, and she treats me like crap so I left her and ran away from home."

"Beldam also joined forces with Black Doom and is now along with Mephiles planning to dominate the world and take over it." Shadow finished.

"Yeah, Beldam did mention something about Black Doom," Knuckles explained.

"That's nice to know Knuckles," Tails explained. "We were just about to come up with a plan to stop Beldam, Black Doom and even Mephiles once and for all. I guess you want to join us now right?"

"Of course I am," Knuckles declared. "I will make Beldam the Shadow Hag pay for stealing my Master Emerald!"

"GREAT!" Sonic gave Knuckles a thumbs up. "Nice to have you on the good side. Now let's get to knowing how to stop them."

"Yeah, but first," Knuckles turned to Vivian. "Vivian, I want to apologize for my outburst. It was all a misunderstanding."

"It's okay," Vivian said. "You're not the first person today to have almost attack me."

"Yeah, Omega saw her as an intruder and almost shot her." Shadow stated.

"Really?" Knuckles wondered.

"Mhmm." Shadow then nodded yes as he and the other went to discuss a new plan. And yet, being so close to Vivian made him blush and have a warm spot for her. He likes being with her.

_Am I… falling in love… with Vivian…?_

Shadow shook his head as he then went to focus on what the new plan might be.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW! NEXT TIME, MORE ACTION WILL OCCUR! READ NEXT TIME EVERYONE AND FIND OUT FOR YOURSELF!**

**BE SURE TO REVIEW!**

**TAKE CARE EVERYONE FOR NOW!**


	4. Locating the Emeralds and Stars

Here we go everyone; here is the next chapter to this story. And might I say this is were we really get the heat pumping before the journey begins. The type of quest that will be taken will be revealed here.

* * *

**TAILS' WORKSHOP:**

Tails and the others, including a recently joined Knuckles who decided on it due to needing to rescuing the Master Emerald, had already thought of a plan to save the world from the wrath of Black Doom, Beldam and even Mephiles.

"Okay, I think I finally gotten an idea of what we should do everyone," Tails explained.

"What is it Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Well Sonic, according to the information I've come up with, it seems that since Black Doom and Beldam took the Master Emerald, it seems like the only way to beat them now is with the Chaos Emeralds."

"Really?" Rouge questioned.

"Oh, it says we also need these gemstones that are called 'Crystal Stars' in order to beat them." Tails explained.

"Crystal Stars," Sonic was confused. "What the heck are those?"

"I know what they are," Vivian spoke up as everyone paid attention to her. "The Crystal Stars were what Mario and I along with a few other partners used to put the Shadow Queen out of commission. Since Beldam is related to the Shadow Queen, it's very obvious why we would need to get the Crystal Stars as well."

"Wait a minute Vivian," Shadow began. "How many Crystal Stars are there?"

"There are seven Crystal Stars total,"

"And we need to get them?" Knuckles questioned.

Vivian then nodded her head.

"But where are the Crystal Stars," Sonic wondered. "For all we know, they could be anywhere in the world?"

"Oh wait Sonic," Tails started as more information came up. "It says here that the Crystal Stars are with each of the seven Chaos Emerald set in different locations."

"Wait a minute," Rouge interrupted. "Shadow actually has a Chaos Emerald on him."

"Yeah," Shadow agreed, showing his Chaos Emerald as proof. "And I don't have what they call a Crystal Star."

"Well, there are still six Chaos Emeralds left out there," Knuckles realized. "And there are still seven Crystal Stars out there as well."

"In that case, where is one of the seven Crystal Stars currently, precisely the green one?" Sonic asked.

Before anyone could say anything, a knock was heard at the door.

"Who could that be?" Tails wondered as he got up and went to answer the door.

When he opened the door, what he saw surprised him. It was a male, middle aged Parakoopa who was dressed like a mail man, and he was carrying a package.

"Uh, hello, can I help you?" Tails asked kindly.

"Oh hello there," The parakoopa greeted. "The name's Parakarry, and I deliver letters. I am here to deliver a package for Ms. Vivian. Is she here?"

"Right here," Vivian went to the door and took the package. "Thank you Mr. Parakarry."

"Your welcome," Parakarry said as Tails filled out his name on a pad and Parakarry read his name. "Mile 'Tails' Prower, neat!"

"Hey what's in that box?" Vivian asked.

"Open it and see for yourself." Parakarry explained.

Vivian opened it and then was she saw inside surprised her. She took it out and realized that it was… THE GREEN CRYSTAL STAR! WOAH!

"IT'S A CRYSTAL STAR!" Vivian shrieked, in surprise and thrilled that now they have one Crystal Star now.

"WHAT!" Shadow automatically went to the door and looked at Parakarry. "Where did you find that?"

"Hehehe, here's a funny story. I found that star in the Mushroom Kingdom," he explained. "A certain organization discovered that I found that star and that I was assigned to deliver it to you guys."

"Which organization is it?" Shadow asked.

To answer his question, Shadow's wrist watch communicator went off. He activated it and it was revealed to be the GUN Commander.

"Agent Shadow," The voice of the commander said.

"What's the issue," Shadow asked.

"I guess you already found out that Parakarry there found that Crystal Star and had to bring it to you guys," The GUN Commander explained. "We actually contacted him after he found it and is now enlisted as us temporarily due to this crisis. I am aware that you guys are gonna find the remaining Chaos Emeralds and Crystal Stars. Therefore, I am gonna send a map of the places to go to right to Tails' computer."

"Roger that," Shadow said.

"Oh and by the way Shadow," The commander started. "I am aware that your with that Shadow Girl Vivian, who is against Beldam one of the main threats in this crisis. She will prove to be useful with her knowledge of the Crystal Stars, her Shadow ability, her ability to control fire and all that. Be sure to take good care of her understood Agent Shadow."

"Understood." Shadow accepted.

"Well, that's all I have, so over and out." The GUN Commander closed his transition as the others went back into the house and Tails had gotten the map that the commander sent him and printed it out.

"Okay everyone, since there are six of each jewels left, we don't have a lot to deal with," Tails explained. "Okay, so it says here that the first location we go to for the Chaos Emerald and Crystal Star is located in Rogueport."

"Rogueport huh," Sonic wondered. "That sounds like the name of a dirty urchin town doesn't it?"

"That's because it is, isn't it," Knuckles asked.

"It is," Vivian said. "And I know of its location."

"Sweet, that's incredibly," Tails cheered but then was thinking. "But where exactly is the Chaos Emerald and Crystal Star located?"

Everyone was lost at word for a minute or two before Vivian knew of the one person who could be of some help to them.

"Goombella," Vivian remembered. "She can help us find it! She is known as an Archealogy student, and since this crisis is going on everywhere, she would really be willing to help out!"

"Great job Vivian," Rouge commented. "Now how are we gonna get to Rogueport?"

"I guess we can get there if I use Chaos Control," Shadow stepped up.

"Okay," Sonic cheered. "Let's rock!"

"For the Master Emerald!" Knuckles cheered.

"Alright you folks, I'll be on my way then." Parakarry said.

"Where are you going?" Tails asked.

"To GUN HQ," He explained. "I am gonna be joining with them temporarily for this crisis. I'll come back to you when I have something of importance alright?"

"Sweet, thanks Parakarry!" Tails cheered.

"Your Welcome," he said as he went out and started flying to GUN HQ. "Have a good day folks!"

Everyone of them said bye as he then flew off into the distance back to GUN HQ.

"Well, let's go Shadow," Vivian smiled, only a foot in front of Shadow.

"Uh, okay let's go," Shadow said, trying not to blush near Vivian as he got the green emerald out. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

All of them then teleported as they then headed for Rogueport for the Chaos Emerald and Crystal Star that's suppose to be there. They only know that their adventure has just begun, especially for Shadow and Vivian.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**YES THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! YES EVERYONE, PARAKARRY IS IN THIS STORY AND IS GONNA SERVE AS THE MESSANGER IN THIS TALE!**

**ALSO, GUN HAD CONTACTED PARAKARRY AFTER HE FOUND THAT CRYSTAL STAR AND THEN GUN ENLISTED HIM AS A MESSANGER TEMPORARILY DURING THIS CRISIS WITH THE BLACK ARMS AND THE SHADOW BEINGS! **

**ANYWAY, THE ADVENTURE IN ROGUEPORT STARTS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO STAY TUNED UNTIL THEN EVERYONE!**


	5. All Hail Androids

Alright. Here is the next part to this story. Here the heroes head for Rogueport for the Chaos Emerald and the Crystal Star. What kind of madness will occur? Read and find out.

* * *

**IN BELDAM AND BLACK DOOM'S LAIR UNDERGROUND:**

Beldam and Black Doom were watching Shadow and the others on the TV screen as they are beginning their quest to find the remaining Chaos Emeralds and Crystal Stars.

"What fools," Beldam snickered. "They are planning on finding the Chaos Emeralds and Crystal Stars for us."

"Bwhaha, yeah," Black Doom agreed. "They are indeed falling into our trap."

"Once we get them all, we shall extract their energy with the Master Emerald," Beldam explained. "I become the next heir to the Shadow Queen, you become Devil Doom and we obliterate this pathetic planet."

"Yes," Black Doom agreed. "The end is near now. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha..."

Beldam let out an evil snicker as well, as they were both evil laughing with such arrogance. A moment later, Mephiles came walking in.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt your laughing fest," Mephiles spoke up, getting their attention. "But I have something that I got to show you guys."

With two clonks on the floor, Mephiles had found two dispatched Shadow Androids that he found somewhere.

"What is this?" Beldam asked.

"I believe they are Shadow Androids," Mephiles explained. "They were dispatched in an old abandoned lab I visited. Should we reprogram them and make them serve us?"

"Please do so," Black Doom stated. "They would make excellent servants."

"Agreed." Beldam agreed. "This is the end for that Shadow pest, and my traitorous sister."

"Yes," Black Doom said. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As they were both evil laughing, Mephiles begun to reprogram the androids and make them their servants, as the androids would be sent off to Rogueport to dispose of Shadow.

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN ROGUEPORT:**

The town was taking heavy damage by the Black Arms and Shadow Beings. Suddenly, a green light occurred and Shadow and the others were now in Rogueport.

"So this is Rogueport." Shadow remarked.

"I knew it was a beaten down urchin town," Sonic said.

"What's worse is that its suffering massive damage," Knuckles remarked.

"Let's find out where the emerald and the star is," Tails remarked.

"Hmmm…" Vivian looked off to find something that would be of good use.

"EEEEEEEKKKKKKK! GET THIS MONSTER AWAY FROM ME!" A female voice shouted and Vivian recognized the voice from somewhere.

In the distance, a female Goomba dressed like an archeology student was being cornered by the monsters.

"Take this," The goomba girl shouted as she head bonked a monster, only for more to appear. She then let out a gulped.

"HERE COMES THE CRUMP-A-BOMB!" Another random voice shouted as something squashed one of the Black Arm Soldiers. The figure was a fat purple chubby creature with horns on his head, wore strange boots, wore a cape, and had an 'X' on his jumpsuit. The creature got off and dusted himself off.

"There," he said with pride. "Crumpie to the rescue."

"Lord Crump," The Goomba questioned. "What are you doing? Why did you save me? Why are you turning over a new leaf all of a sudden?"

"Well Ms. Goomba, it all starts like this," Crump started. "Ever since Grodus had lost his body thanks to the Shadow Queen, and since he now can't do much anymore, I being the second in command of the X-Nauts, decided to do something good for once so that karma can get to my good side and give me enough good luck and get Sir Grodus a new body. That's that."

"So why couldn't Grodus do it?" She questioned.

"Grodus is just a head now remember," Crump reminded her. "He can't do anything now."

"Oh yeah."

Suddenly, they were surrounded by more monsters, unsure of what to do.

"Uh, what do we do Crump?"

"Beats me, I don't even know."

The monsters grew closer to them, when suddenly.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow summoned several Chaos Spears which took all the monsters out of commission. The two looked at Shadow who approached them along with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles.

"Hey," The Goomba asked. "Who are you guys?"

"More heroes I presume," Crump confirmed.

"I'm Shadow," Shadow introduced himself. "And these are Sonic, Tails, Rouge and Knuckles."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Goombella," The Goomba named Goombella said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Don't tell me you're looking for a fight," Crump worried.

"Nah, we have more important matters to attend to," Shadow explained. "See, we are looking for the Crystal Stars and the Chaos Emeralds. We were wondering if you could help us Goombella with this, since someone told us about you."

"I'm willing to help you," Goombella offered. "But how did you guys know to come to me."

"Goombella! I missed you."

"That voice," Goombella recognized. "I know who that is."

Then right on cue, Vivian came from the shadows and gave Goombella a hug, like sisters would.

"Oh Vivian," Goombella greeted. "I missed you too. It's been a while."

"Yeah," Vivian agreed. "So anyway, I was wondering if you could help us put a stop to the evil-"

"Yeah, from the evil alien Black Doom and your sister Beldam," Goombella finished for her. "I know, I saw the news about the terror, which is practically why I am even here to fight off the invaders."

"I came to the rescue as well." Crump shouted randomly.

"Okay as much as I like greetings, can we find the emerald and the star already," Shadow grew a little impatient. "We have to find them before Beldam and Black Doom find them."

"I know I know," Goombella said. "To be honest, I know of the one person who could help us too. His name is Professor Frankly and he lives here. I think he's still in tact."

"Let's go meet him," Shadow explained.

"Right," Goombella nodded.

"I'm going too," Crump shouted. "I'm gonna be a good guy for once!"

"Okay…" Shadow said as his attention was towards the invaders. The invaders then surrounded the heroes.

"What do we do now," Tails panicked.

"I say we fight them off," Knuckles declared.

"I'd say, this scene calls for an explosive act eh?"

"Huh?"

Suddenly, an explosion occurred, wiping out half of the invaders surrounding the heroes. It was revealed to be a Bob-omb, an old one at that, wearing a sailor's hat, had a white mustache, a steering ship wheel on the backside, and had blue feet.

"Well," He said. "That takes cares of that."

"Bobbery!" Goombella and Vivian cheered in excitement.

"Eh, Goombella and Vivian," Bobbery greeted. "Nice to see you again hmm?"

"Yes," Goombella said.

Suddenly, the other half of the invaders took action.

"What should we do?" Goombella questioned.

"Should I explode some more?" Bobbery offered.

"Um… Allow me!"

"Hmmm.."

A Koopa shell ended up wiping out the other half of the invaders. The Koopa had a green shell, had a drooped down eyelid, wore a bandage on his nose, wore a light blue hoodie and blue pants and had white shoes. The timid Koopa then saw his friends.

"Hey guys," He said. "Long time no see."

"Koops!" Goombella and Vivian cheered.

"Ey, Koops my boy, long time no see," Bobbery remarked.

"Um… yeah." Koops was flattered.

"Guys," Goombella said to the others. "This is Bobbery and Koops."

"Nice to meet y'all." Bobbery greeted.

"Um… hi." Koops said shyly.

The others greeted them as they then went to the Frankly's hideout, with Bobbery and Koops accompanying them.

"Hey, Professor Frankly," Goombella called out, knocking on the door.

"I'm coming," Frankly called out as he then opened the door. "Hey Goombella, Koops, Bobbery and Vivian… and some new folks… and Crump! What can I do for you today?"

"Professor, we need some help on finding the Crystal Star and the Chaos Emerald located in Rogueport." Goombella stated.

"Oh, talk about perfect timing," Frankly went in to grab a couple of things. "I was just strolling through the town when these creatures started attacking it, and then I stumbled upon these!"

Frankly was holding up both the White Crystal Star and the White Chaos Emerald.

"It's them," Shadow noticed. "You have to give it to us."

"No worries," Frankly said. "I can trust you folks to keep these out of the hands of the bad guys… though I can't understand why Crump turned over a new leaf somehow… but here you go."

He was just about to give it to them when suddenly…

"NOT SO FAST!" A voice shouted as a missile then hit the house of Frankly, destroying his lair.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Frankly squealed. "WHOEVER THE FRICK DID THAT, DAMN YOU TO HELL! CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Who did that anyway!" Goombella was wondering.

"Us," After that, two Shadow Androids came down. One had yellow marking instead of red, and the other had blue marking and not red.

"Hey, who are you two weirdoes?" Crump asked.

"Allow us to say it in song," Android 1 said as they began to sing.

"All hail Androids, villains rise again," They both sang a certain song in their own style. "Nothing can stop us now, no ghost can bring us down, since there's nothing left to lose, and we win!"

"CUT!" Shadow snarled, seemingly annoyed. "First, it's 'All Hail Shadow' and 'Heroes rise again' and second, THAT IS _MY _THEME SONG YOU BIG FAKERS!"

"Ah Faker," Android 1 said. "Just in time for us to crush you."

"Yeah," Android 2 agreed. "Let us show you what ultimate power is."

"Very well, let's do this," Shadow said. "Vivian, back everyone out of here!"

Vivian did just that as it was Shadow versus the 2 Androids.

"You may look like me, but I know you two are just fakes." Shadow stated.

"Let's see which one of us is the fake then," Android 2 said. "You're the faker."

Before Shadow could retort, Android 1 had attacked Shadow, sporting an arrogant smile on his face.

"Hmmm, are you ready to admit your own foolishness?" Android 1 asked tauntingly.

Shadow then got up and did a roundhouse kick to the back of the android's head, sending it flying.

"You have NO right to call _me _a fake!" Shadow snarled as Android 2 was angered and then attacked Shadow next, causing some damage.

"It's like I said, I'm the ultimate life form," Android 2 remarked dusting his hands off.

Shadow took the time to use Chaos Spear on him, and then perform a roundhouse kick to the head sending him flying too.

"THIS IS NOT OVER FAKER! WE SHALL RETURN!" Android 2 cried out.

"Get out of my sight Android!" Shadow snarled as the others congratulated him on defeating the androids.

"Yay!" Vivian cheered. "You beat those imposters Shadow!"

As Vivian hugged Shadow, he felt that warm spot again, and tried his hardest not to blush.

"But my base," Frankly cried dramatically. "MY BEAUTIFUL BASE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Professor," Goombella said. "The Chaos Emerald and Crystal Star."

"Oh right," Frankly then gave the gems to Shadow and Vivian respectively.

"YES!" Tails cheered as did everyone else.

"Come on guys let's go," Shadow signaled. "Goombella, Bobbery, Koops, and Crump, you can come with us. Frankly, I'm pretty sure you wanna come with us since your base is destroyed."

"You know me well sonny," Frankly said.

"Well, no time to waste here. Let's go." Shadow said, using the green emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

In an instance, they all vanished. The two androids then saw this.

"Hey, they got the second Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald now." Android 1 said.

"Let's go back and inform Black Doom and Beldam about this." Android 2 stated.

They both flew off and back to Beldam and Black Doom.

* * *

**THE LAIR OF BELDAM AND BLACK DOOM:**

"So those fools got the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald huh?" Beldam asked.

"That's right," Android 1 said.

"No matter," Black Doom said. "The next one that they'll be after is kept in a glass capsule on my brilliant flying fortress in the Glyphic Canyon. We shall take that and take for the sky now Beldam. We shall impose more terror, and our soldiers are touching the glimmering jewels and reawakening the temple."

"We best head out now to the temple then." Mephiles stated.

"Yes, let's go!" Black Doom stated.

Suddenly, Black Doom, Beldam, Mephiles and the two androids ended up vanishing as they were heading to the temple in Glyphic Canyon.

* * *

**MEANWHILE, AT TAILS WORKSHOP:**

"NO WAY!" Tails shouted as something disturbing has come up.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"The next Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald is located in one of Black Doom's temples." Tails noted.

"The same one that's in Glyphic Canyon?" Knuckles asked as Tails nodded yes.

"The same one that took on the Sky Troops," Shadow concluded.

"We best get going then." Goombella stated. "Koops, Bobbery and I are gonna go with you so we can help out."

"I'm staying here," Crump said going to the TV. "Wanna see what's to watch."

"I am remaining here as well," Frankly said. "I can do my research here."

"Alright then." Shadow said. "Since it's in the sky then, should we fly there?"

"Funny you should mention it," Tails explained. "I reprogrammed the Tornado I into a ship for all of us to fit into it."

"Let's go then," Shadow exclaimed. "You all ready?"

"Ready when you are Shadow," Vivian got dangerously close to Shadow, almost looking like she was kissing him.

_Oh god, she is freaking hot, I am falling in love with her!_

Shaking it off, Shadow and Vivian, along with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Goombella, Koops and Bobbery went to the ship known as the Tornado I.

"LET'S TAKE FOR THE SKIES EVERYONE!" Tails shouted.

"YEAH!" They all shouted as the ship then lifted off and headed straight for the sky, to get the next Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW! YOU SHOULD HAVE EXPECTED GOOMBELLA TO APPEAR! ALSO, I DECIDED ON HAVING CRUMP APPEAR, AS WELL AS BOBBERY AND KOOPS! PROFESSOR FRANKLY APPEARS AND STAYS AT TAILS' WORKSHOP AND TWO SHADOW ANDROIDS ALSO APPEAR IN THIS STORY NOW!  
NOW NEXT TIME, IT'S A FIGHT IN THE SKY TROOPS, WITH SOME MORE FAMILIAR FACES APPEARING! WHO COULD THEY ALL BE? TUNE IN NEXT TIME EVERYONE!**


	6. Eggman, Buddy, and the Sky Troops

Alright everyone, sorry for the delay. Now here is the next part to this story. Now the heroes are gonna be heading to the sky, to where the temple Black Doom placed in Glyphic Canyon was located, and it's also where the next Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald is located. A couple of familiar faces will appear in this chapter will appear as well. Who are they you ask? Read and fine out now.

* * *

**IN AN UNDERGROUND BASE SOMEWHERE:**

In a very familiar lair shown underground, the only place that hasn't been trashed by the Black Arms soldiers and Shadow beings, a familiar figure was shown. He was identified as a middle aged man, who was kinda fat, had a red zipped long sleeve shirt, black leather pants and boots, wore goggles on the top of his bald head, wore blue glasses, and had a orange mustache that he is well known for. Being known as Dr. Ivo Robotnik who is now known as Dr. Eggman, he was watching the TVs of the several different cities and towns being trashed by the invaders led by Black Doom and Beldam, and he was surrounded by all his robot minions, known as Egg Pawns, and he looked the least thrilled out of this mess.

"Those idiots," Dr. Eggman growled, not approaving of the destruction. "THEY'RE DESTROYING EVERYTHING! How can I take over the planet, and make it into the Eggman Empire, if there IS NO PLANET LEFT TO TAKE OVER!"

Beyond angered, he slammed his fist on the keyboard, and then thought of an idea.

"I am at my limit, I have no choice! Send out the Eggman Fleet! CHARGE!" Eggman commanded as the Egg Pawns all went to start up all of Eggman's battle ships and started to head for the planet.

"This planet is meant for one person to take over it only," Eggman announced. "AND THAT WOULD BE ME! I WON'T LET THEM TAKE THIS PLANET THAT **I **PLAN TO TAKE OVER! LET'S GO!"

Suddenly, a bunch of battleships that are color coated orange that Eggman had used on one other occasion came from underneath the ground. The 4 smaller fleet ships and the big giant battleship that Eggman got into then took to the sky, ready to stop Black Doom and Beldam from destroying the planet that he claimed first.

* * *

**MEANWHILE, IN THE SKY:**

The temples that Black Doom made mention of before were now a flying fortress soaring through the sky. Black Doom was impressed of his work, while Beldam was musing about the temple and its structure.

"I bet no one else expected this baby could fly," Beldam mused out loud.

"That's right," Black Doom started. "I transported this brilliant flying fortress to this planet over 2000 years ago. As you can see, this temple is alive. The time has come that it will now release the power within us all."

Beldam looked impressed as he then continued.

"It's so magnificent, the perfect killing machine, ready to impose terror in unimaginable ways!"

"Amazing, this is where the planet meets its end now!" Beldam snickered.

**"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

They both laughed arrogantly as they were about to bring the Earth to it's end, but they didn't noticed the fleet of battleships coming for them about to stand in their way. The androids then noticed it and got their attention.

"HEY!" Android 1 shouted. "What is that heading for us?!"

"BATTLESHIPS!" Android 2 yelled. "AN ARMADA IS TRYING TO STOP US!"

"WHAT!?" Both Black Doom and Beldam yelled as they saw 5 orange colored ships, one bigger than the others, heading for them.

"Hmmm, do these fools really think they can stop me!" Black Doom announced.

"Who is that trying to stop us anyway," Beldam questioned as the ships got closer and Eggman's insignia on it. "That isn't that menace Mario is it?"

"Grrr," Black Doom remembered who it is now. "It's that foolish scientist!"

"HEY," Eggman shouted through an intercom. "This _scientist _has a name you now!"

"What is your name then, foolish man?" Beldam sneered.

"Well, allow me to introduce myself in song." Eggman then started to sing a song that also sounded too familiar.

"I am the Eggman, that's what I am

I am the Eggman, I got the master plan

I am the Eggman, that's what I am

I am the Eggman, I got the MASTER PLAN!"

"Whatever," Black Doom snarled. "SOLDIERS! That foolish scientist still seeks to resist us! USE OUR CANNONS AND BLOW HIS SHIPS OUT OF THE SKY!"

"Oh yeah? EGG PAWNS! There's gotta be a peculiar power source that's keeping those ruins afloat," Eggman command, showing them the picture of the Jewels. "This is the power source. FIND THEM AND DESTROY THEM ALL!"

The Black Arms and Shadow Beings were about to take out Eggman's robots when suddenly.

"GUYS!" Mephiles shouted. "WE GOT ANOTHER VESSEL HEADING FOR US!"

"Now what is it!?" Black Doom question as he and Beldam got out binoculars and saw another ship heading for them, a lot smaller than Eggman's ship. The person driving the ship was Tails and in the ship was Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Goombella, Koops, Bobbery and Vivian.

"IT'S THOSE PATHETIC HEROES!" Beldam snarled. "MY TRAITORIOUS SISTER!"

"AND SHADOW TOO," Black Doom roared. "SOLDIERS, SHOW NO MERCY ON THOSE SCIENTIST'S MINIONS OR THOSE PATHETIC HEROES HEADING FOR US!

The soldiers nodded. By then, Egg Pawns were now landing on the temple fortress, searching for the jewels that act as the power sources.

* * *

In the ship driven by Tails, he noticed that they aren't the only ones opposing Black Doom and Beldam. He noticed Eggman was putting a stop to them.

"Woah," Tails was surprised. "Looks like Eggman has a bone to pick with them too."

"So that's the Dr. Eggman," Goombella mused as Koops and Bobbery were nodding, showing they agree with her.

"Is the doctor a threat to us currently?" Vivian questioned.

"No worries Vivian," Shadow stated. "The doctor has done this before, and for now, he isn't the threat."

"Yeah, as much as I would love to mess with ol' Egghead," Sonic explained. "We have a bigger problem on our hands right now."

"Big Blue is right," Rouge said. "We should take out the Black Arms and Shadow beings."

"Not to mention, THEY STOLE MY MASTER EMERALD!" Knuckles roared. "THEY ARE GOING DOWN!"

"Agreed." Shadow nodded as the ship landed on the temple that was under attack. By then, Black Doom and Beldam, along with Mephiles and the two androids retreated to another area, as some of the Black Arms and shadow beings approached the heroes. Seeing this as the diversion, the Egg Pawns started to search for the power sources and destroy them.

The heroes took out the monsters that stood in their way, be it lizards, birds, snakes/worms, or golems, along with the Black Arms soldier, they were taken out by their powerful attacks.

But then, more powerful monsters appeared, as the heroes were outnumbered.

"Great, what do we do?" Tails panicked.

"How can we stop them now?" Vivian questioned.

"Are we really doomed now," Goombella wondered.

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!"

"Huh?"

Coming from the far end of the sky, was a badly designed small airplane, and riding the plane was what appeared to be a Yoshi kid who was colored green, had red hair, wore red shoes, and had orange shorts with spots on them. He shot some missiles and managed to shoot the monsters that surrounded the heroes. When he made a landing on the fortress, he jumped out and struck a pose.

"Fear not," he said. "The Great Gonzales Jr. is here to the rescue!"

"BUDDY!" Goombella and Vivian cheered as they along with Koops and Bobbery approached him. The Yoshi kid who is named 'Buddy' was happy to see the allies he once traveled with.

"Yeah guys, it's been a while." Buddy exclaimed.

"So buddy," Goombella wondered. "How did you get an airplane anyway?"

"Well Goombella, if you must know, after winning that champ belt from beating the Rawk Hawk, and winning over ten million dollars in cash prize, I decided to get myself flying lessons, as well as a plane," Buddy explained. "Being in an arena located in the sky, I decided that it was necessary in case something occurs and I'm needed to save the world again, and after hearing the most recent threats going on, and hearing about a flying fortress, I decided to come here and give these monsters a piece of my mind."

"Wow, that's amazing Buddy." Vivian said. "Anyway, these here are my other new friends, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow."

"Ah, nice to meet you guys." Buddy said to the other heroes.

After that, more monsters appeared and were taken out some more, when more flying enemies appeared and none of them could reach them directly, except for Tails and Rouge, but who knows how many there were.

"Man, how many are there," Buddy stated. " I can't reaching those flying monsters."

"BUT I SURE CAN!"

"Huh?"

Just then, Parakarry flew like a hawk and took out all the flying monsters that the others couldn't beat alone. They were all gone in a matter of minutes.

"There," Parakarry dusted himself.

"Parakarry!" The heroes exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"To assist you of course," Parakarry stated.

It was then that Shadow's communicator went off as the GUN Commander was calling him.

"Agent Shadow," The commander said on the other line. "We heard about the flying fortress and we had Parakarry go up there to assist you. We also heard of the many monsters that are leaving you outnumbered, therefore, we are sending Omega up there to assist you as well, he'll be there shortly."

"Understood." Shadow exclaimed as the communicator turned off. "Omega is coming guys, he is also gonna assist us."

"Alright," The others sounded relieved.

It was then that several dozen, more than 50 GUN robots chose the time to appear and assist the heroes and take out the monsters. Black Doom saw this and was angered.

"SOLDIERS!" He roared. "THOSE HUMANS ARE TRYING TO RUIN OUR BASE! **EXTERMINATE THOSE **_**VERMIN, **_**ONCE AND FOR ALL!"**

The soldiers nodded as they all went for the GUN robots.

"Oh yeah," Buddy sneered. "I'LL TEAR UP THIS ALIEN MONSTER TEMPLE WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

"NOW YOU'RE SPEAKING MY LANGUAGE," Knuckles agreed. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR STEALING MY MASTER EMERALD!"

Then more brutal fighting took place. The monster had to fight against some of the Egg Pawns that weren't destroying the power sources, the GUN robots, and the heroes. By then, the Egg Pawns managed to destroy 3 power gems, and one of them had just destroyed another one, making it 4.

"Only one more and this temple will be flying no more," Eggman shouted. He then chose the time to fly in his Egg Mobile and decided to take care of business.

Meanwhile, Shadow Rouge and Vivian had been cornered by more monsters, as they were surrounded.

"What do we do?" Rouge wondered.

"They have us surrounded." Vivian explained.

"Hmph, they are going down," Shadow snarled as the monsters got closer. Suddenly, gunshots were being heard and took out the monsters that surrounded the three. Shadow turned and saw his robot friend, assisting them.

"Omega!"

"NOW IS THE TIME FOR ACTION," Omega announced. "I SHALL ASSIST."

"Alright," Shadow then got out the green Chaos Emerald. "Let's do this Rouge and Omega."

"Alright," Rouge said.

"AFFIRMATIVE," Omega said getting his inferno blaster set and ready to be used. The three of them then went and used Chaos Inferno.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow shouted, freezing time as Omega then unleashed his inferno blaster and Rouge carried him to hit the monsters that stood in their path. Vivian was watching this and was amazed. When they were done, Vivian applauds for them.

"Great job," Vivian cheered. "What is that move you used anyway?"

"Chaos Inferno," Shadow explained. "It's our Team Blast move that we have used several times in the past."

Shadow then recalled traveling with Rouge and Omega as they were preventing the earth from being taken over by an army of robots, being controlled by Metal Sonic.

"Oooo," Vivian awed at the amazement.

By then, the majority of monsters on the temple were taken out, and all five power sources that keep the fortress flying have been destroyed.

Eggman was seen leaving a room he took care of business in and was dusting his hands off.

"Well that takes care of that… huh?"

Eggman then saw that his robots were being trashed.

"Ugh, now who could be destroying my mechs at a time like this?"

It was then shown that Omega was taking out Eggman's robots, as Eggman saw him doing this.

"MUST ERADICATE ALL OF EGGMAN'S ROBOTS!" Omega blared. Eggman then did a facepalm.

"Now I know who's trashing my robots now," Eggman sighed, not feeling like dealing with the machine that turned on him.

It was then that Omega caught sight of Eggman and aimed his gun at him, getting him caught in the crosshair.

"THREAT CALLED EGGMAN DETECTED! BEGIN DESTRUCTION OF EGGMAN IN 30. 29. 28. 27…"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Eggman screamed as his mustache gone straight from fear as he flew back to the Battleship he controlled. "RETREAT!"

All the Egg Pawns that weren't destroyed were heading back to the ships as the ships then took off.

"WE SHALL RETURN!" Eggman declared as the ships then left sight.

"THIS ISN'T OVER EGGMAN!" Omega blared, putting his gun down. "SOMEDAY, YOU WILL BE ELIMINATED ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"Forget about him Omega," Shadow explained, putting his hand on his shoulder. "We have more important stuff to attend to."

"AFFIRMATIVE,"

It was revealed that Black Doom and Beldam, as well as Mephiles, and the two android were gone. Parakarry as well as Omega bid their farewells, as they along with the GUN robots then took a GUN ship and went back to GUN HQ.

"We did it!" Tails cheered.

"But, where are the Chaos Emerald and Crystal Star?" Sonic wondered.

"Hey guys," Buddy called out. "Check this out!"

The heroes went over and saw a bomb with Eggman's insignia on it as a voice recording was then played.

"IF YOU'RE LISTENING TO THIS, THEN I'M LETTING YOU KNOW THAT I'M PLANNING TO BLOW UP THIS FORTRESS SO IT'LL NEVER FLY AGAIN! THIS BOMB WILL EXPLODE IN FIVE MINUTES, COURTESY OF THE EGGMAN EMPIRE! THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME AND HAVE A NICE DAY!" The recording finished as the timer started ticking down.

"BLOW UP!" The heroes shouted.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE THEN!" Tails panicked, sounding like he was in frenzy.

"But we still don't have the Crystal Star or the Chaos Emerald yet," Knuckles exclaimed.

"Hey! Look what I found," Rouge called out as they all went to whatever she found. Two glass containers were shown and in them consisted of the blue Chaos Emerald and the blue Crystal Star.

"It's Chaos Emerald and the Crystal Star!" Sonic cheered.

"Allow me to break it open," Knuckles stepped up and punched the glass containers open with his fist, as Shadow grabbed the Chaos Emerald and Vivian grabbed the Crystal Star.

"Now let's get out of here!" Shadow announced.

"Let's go!" Vivian once again, hugged Shadow, as he felt a warm spot once again, trying not to blush.

"LET'S ROLL!" Tails shouted as they all went to the Tornado I and were taking off.

"I'M COMING WITH YOU GUYS TOO!" Buddy cheered as he got on his own air plane. "I'm gonna give those monsters a piece of my mind!"

"Alright, let's roll!" Rouge cheered as the two flying vehicles flew away from the fortress. Once they were a good distance away, the timer hit 0 and the fortress was then blown up, exploded and completely blown into smithereens and destroyed completely to where it will never fly again. To the people back on Earth, it looked like a firework show and were awed by it, although the monster invasions brought back their attention and panicked again. Now the heroes had 3 Chaos Emeralds and 3 Crystal Stars and were heading back to Tails' workshop and to the next destination.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW EVERYONE! SURPRISED BY THE MANY APPEARANCE IN THIS CHAPTER, SUCH AS EGGMAN STANDING AGAINST THE MONSTERS, AS WELL AS THE YOSHI KID, WHO I DECIDED TO NAME 'BUDDY'. ALSO THE GUN ROBOTS, PARAKARRY AND EVEN OMEGA MADE AN APPEARANCE! AND A LOT OF ACTION TOOK PLACE!  
IF SOME OF YOU ARE WONDERING IF BOWSER WILL APPEAR IN THIS STORY, I'LL SAY THAT HE'LL APPEAR LATER IN THE STORY, AS WELL AS HIS KOOPA ARMY, TWO CERTAIN PLUMBERS, A PRINCESS, AND SEVERAL PARTNERS FROM THE FIRST PAPER MARIO GAME!**

**YEAH, ANYWAY, WHAT'S THE NEXT STOP GONNA BE FOR THE HEROES? TUNE IN NEXT TO FIND OUT EVERYONE!**


	7. Pickles, Pink Hedgehog and Steeple

Alright everyone, here is the next chapter to this story.

This one is a little shorter than the other chapters, but that's because I wanted to make the search for the next gems in another chapter, so don't be surprised.

Anyway, enjoy everyone.

* * *

**TAILS' WORKSHOP:**

Professor Frankly was working on creating a teleporting device while Crump was sitting around and watching TV.

"Ah, perfect! That's about right!" Frankly said as he made the device to perfection.

"What that you're making?" Crump asked.

"It's a Teleporting Device," Frankly explained. "It is meant to be able to teleport the heroes to where ever they need to be and as a bonus, I made these watches in case they need to come back here and be teleported back here."

"Brilliant work Frankly," Lord Crump complimented.

"Thank you," Frankly was thrilled with his masterpiece, and it was then that Tails' phone was ringing, and seeing Frankly being the one to answer it, he picked it up and answered.

"Hello, can I help you with something," Frankly asked.

"Ah yes Mr. Tails," A voice from the other line belonging to a certain professor spoke. "Is it alright if I can ask a favor of you?"

"Tails isn't here at the moment," Frankly said honestly.

"Where is he?"

"He is traveling with some friends to find the Chaos Emeralds and Crystal Stars."

"Ah I see. In that case, who are you?" The voice asked.

"Only the one and only Professor Frankly, now who are you?"

The person on the other line was surprised to here from him, but introduced himself nonetheless.

"The name is Professor Pickle Frankly."

"PICKLE," Frankly screamed making Crump jumped. "I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE WE WENT TO COLLEGE 40 SOMETHING YEARS AGO!"

"I know, it's been a long time," Pickle admitted.

"In any case, what kind of favor do you want?"

"I was wondering if I could stay at Tails' place. My base has been destroyed by the monsters so I need a place to stay. My assistance is already packing I just needed to know if it's alright."

"YOU DARN RIGHT IT'S ALRIGHT," Frankly shouted. "WE COULD EAT CUCUMBER SANDWICHES, AND DO PROFESSOR STUFF! Plus I think Tails would be alright with it!"

"Alright! Be there in a bit Frankly," Pickle then hung up as Frankly dropped the phone.

"So someone is coming over to stay huh?" Crump asked.

"Yeah," Frankly sounded excited. "I can't wait."

Suddenly, the door opened and it was shown to be Tails and the other heroes.

"Ah Tails, just in time," Frankly stated. "Professor Pickle just called."

"What did he want," Tails asked.

"He wanted to come over, since his base was destroyed by the monsters and I told him he is more than welcome to," Frankly explained.

"WHAT!?" They all shouted.

"Who's Professor Pickle?" Vivian asked.

"He is the professor at Spagonia University," Tails explained.

"Kinda reminds me of the University of U Goom," Goombella stated.

"Anyway, I wanna find the next Chaos Emerald and Crystal Star and kick some monster butt," Buddy declared.

"That reminds me," Frankly then took the watches and gave them to everyone. "These will help you teleport you back here when you got the gemstones and this teleporting device will teleport you to any location you need to head to."

"Impressive," Tails complimented. "Thanks Frankly."

"Pleasure was all mine." Frankly sounded proud.

Just then, someone knocked on the door and then Professor Pickle's assistant came in with some boxes and was followed by Professor Pickle himself.

"Great to see you again Frankly," Pickle walked over to Frankly.

"Same here pal," Frankly agreed. "We can do a lot of professor stuff together."

"Agreed."

Shadow and Vivian were having a chat of their own.

"Hey Shadow," Vivian wondered. "Where is the next location we're heading to?"

"I don't know," Shadow answered. "But we are gonna find those damn FOURTH Chao Emerald and Crystal Star."

It was then that Professor Pickles assistant walked by carrying another heavy box and accidently pushed Vivian right into Shadow.

"Whoops, sorry," Was all the assistant said.

It was then shown that Shadow's lips touched Vivian's lips, and they were practically kissing, and they seemed to be enjoying it. They pulled away and blushed a bright red.

"Woah did I just see Shadow," Rouge wondered.

"Did he just kiss Vivian," Knuckles asked.

"I think Shadow has a girlfriend now," Sonic teased as the others laughed.

Shadow's face only got redder, and it went on until a voice then shouted…

"SONIICCCCCCCCCCCC!" A certain pink hedgehog shouted in the distance.

"Oh no," Sonic groaned. "Amy."

Before he could run off, he was too late. Amy already bust the door open. And just as fast as Sonic, Amy then went and hugged Sonic.

"FOUND YOU SONIC," Amy cheered.

"Amy," Sonic gasped. "I…can't….breathe…"

"Oh don't be a drama queen," Amy explained. "I came to help you guys out with this monster invasion."

"Wait, what about Cream?" Tails asked.

"She's currently at home with her mom fending off the monsters by curling into a ball and ramming into them."

"And what about Cheese?"

"Cheese is also taking care of the threat." Amy explained.

"Ah okay," Tails concluded. "Anyway…"

"OH A PRETTY WATCH!" Amy grabbed a spare watch as she put it on. "The watch that symbolizes the love I have for Sonic, and when we plan our wedding day."

"Uh Amy," Sonic said awkwardly. "Give me space."

Shadow was snickering, stating that who's being torment by his so called girlfriend now.

"Before I forget, which location do we need to head to?" Tails then went to the computer and looked at the info and the location. "Hmm, it says the fourth Chaos Emerald and Crystal Star is located in the Creepy Steeple."

"WHAT!?"

"I know that place," Goombella pointed out.

"Um… I traveled there once," Koops added.

"We went there to get the red Crystal Star," Buddy announced.

"It's also where I decided to permanently join with Mario," Vivian mused, remembering the events that took place there in regards to helping Mario get his name and body back.

"That is also the place mentioned in the news." Rouge pointed out.

"Do you think that the Doopliss character has them," Sonic asked, breaking from Amy's bear hug.

"Probably," Goombella said. "But I doubt he's using them for evil. He did reveal to have turn over a new leaf."

"I'd say," Bobbery added his own comment. "I do recall that chap Doopliss joining Flurries' acting troupe which proves otherwise."

"So negotiating with him should be a piece of cake." Knuckles cheered. "Let's go for it!"

By then, Professor Pickle had just finished bringing in the boxes of stuff as Frankly was setting the teleporting location to the Creepy Steeple.

"Okay you heroes should be all set and ready to go," Frankly said as the teleporting device was activated. "The location is set to Creepy Steeple so just get in and enjoy the trip courtesy of Professor Frankly."

"And now Frankly and I will stay here and have a Tea Party, eat Cucumber Sandwiches and do Professor stuff." Pickle announced as Frankly agreed.

"And I'm just gonna watch TV," Crump stated.

"Alright, are we all ready?" Tails asked.

"YEAH!" They all cheered.

Shadow had another thing in mind, that kiss from Vivian, which was accidental. He actually _liked _it.

_Hmmm… I think I should give Vivian a couple of kisses if she would want it. Damn, I'm in love with her._

Shaking the thought, Shadow, holding Vivian's hand went into the teleporting device with everyone else as the device was then activated and then the heroes were all zapped to the Creepy Steeple and to get that damn FOURTH Chaos Emerald and that damn FOURTH Crystal Star.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW EVERYONE! YES AMY IS NOW GONNA BE TRAVELING WITH THE HEROES NOW AND PROFESSOR PICKLE IS GONNA STAY AT TAILS' WORKSHOP ALONG WITH PROFESSOR FRANKLY WHO WILL DO PROFESSOR STUFF! AND LORD CRUMP IS WATCHING TV.**

**NEXT TIME, DOOPLISS APPEARS, ALONG WITH ANOTHER UNEXPECTING GUEST, AND A GIANT FAT MONSTER, WANTING TO TAKE THE CRYSTAL STAR AND CHAOS EMERALD FROM DOOPLISS. WILL DOOPLISS MAKE A DEAL WITH THE HEROES? AND WHAT MIGHT THAT DEAL BE? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**


	8. Creepy Steeple, Doopliss and Mephiles

Okay everyone, the quest for the damn FOURTH Chaos Emerald and damn FOURTH Crystal Star begins now! Yes, Doopliss has them both, but an unexpected and uninvited guest comes and tries to steal them. Who is it? Find out now.

* * *

**CREEPY STEEPLE:**

The heroes were teleported straight to the Creepy Steeple, and were astounded.

"Woah," Sonic awed. "This is incredible."

"I never have seen anything like this before," Tails commented.

"Now look," Shadow reminded. "We are here to look for that damn FOURTH Chaos Emerald."

"And that damn FOURTH Crystal Star," Knuckles added.

"And we are also gonna need to negotiate with Doopliss," Goombella commented.

"Um… we should explain our situation…" Koops said.

"We should bring up Beldam my sis since she's involved in this madness," Vivian explained. "Especially since he has as much anger towards her as I do, since she kept calling him Freak-Sheet."

"Oh he'll definitely go with our agreement," Shadow said.

"Let's go and get this over with," Rouge said.

"Wonder if any monsters will appear for a butt kicking," Buddy said.

"I don't know," Amy added. "But as long as I'm with Sonic…"

"Ugh,"

"HEY," Amy just realized. "Who's the Shadow girl anyway?"

"Vivian," Vivian introduced herself.

"Such a beautiful name, and I love your hair style too," Amy commented, making Vivian blush. "If I do a similar hairstyle, maybe Sonic will start dating me and will agree to marry me!"

Sonic then muttered under his breath "In your dreams."

"Let, get, moving!" Shadow shouted, busting the door open.

"YEAH!"

The heroes then explored the steeple.

* * *

In a matter of seconds, they were now on the top of the steeple, where a Duplighost was watching something when he noticed the heroes.

"HEY! Who's interrupting my 'me' time this time?" The Duplighost known as Doopliss asked, turning off the TV.

"It's just us Doopliss," Goombella said.

"Oh great, it's some of the Slick's allies and new friends," Doopliss mumbled. "What do you want now?"

"We want the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald that you have. Do you have them?" Vivian asked.

"Yes I do," Doopliss took out the red Chaos Emerald and the red Crystal Star. "But why should I give them to you?"

"Because Beldam is after them," Shadow said simply. "And she plans to rule the world, and officially make you named 'Freak-Sheet'."  
"WHAT!?" Doopliss screamed. "In that case, take the gems, use them and put a stop to Beldam's evil."

"Great."

Shadow was about to take the gems from Doopliss when suddenly…

"NOT SO FAST! I'M TAKING THE CHAOS EMERALD AND CRYSTAL STAR!"

"Huh?"

To no one's surprise, Mephiles the Dark came from the darkness and was in his crystalline form.

"Who are you?" Doopliss asked.

"I'm Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark," He introduced. "And I shall be taking those gems and giving them to Black Doom and Beldam."

"No you don't, back off Mephiles!" Shadow snarled.

"Ah Shadow," Mephiles mused. "I have something I need to show you."

Shadow was lost as Mephiles waved his right hand to make a hologram appear. On it in the future was Shadow locked in a cage in suspended animation.

"Yes, that's you." Mephiles revealed as Shadow was lost and confused. Mephiles continued to explain.

"After the world was brought to its knees by the Black Arms and Shadow beings, what did you think happened?"

Shadow then realized something was suspicious.

"A SEARCH FOR THE GUILTY! Who did this you may ask?"

_No, it's not true! _Shadow thought to himself as Mephiles continued.

"Humanity wasn't just jealous of your power, they feared it!"

_LIES!_

"They used this incident as an excuse… to hunt you down." He finished as Rouge and Vivian had to say something.

"That so unfair!" Rouge cried. "Shadow's always here to defend the world!"

"I agree," Vivian stook up for Shadow. "How could Shadow bring such devastation if he was preventing it."

Mephiles disregarded them both, was just about to cope Shadow.

"Come with me Shadow," Mephiles coped, trying to drag him in. "Let us punish this foolish world of humanity! It's only fair to give back what was intended for you! YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO WANT **JUSTICE!"**

Shadow already knew where this was going. Knowing he was working for Beldam and Black Doom, he was trying to get him to join him so he could become a slave and do the same for Vivian. Not to mention he remembered going through this before with Mephiles. The whole ordeal, that's…

"That's absurd," Shadow stated finally. "I'm not falling for your trick Mephiles, so take a hike!"

Mephiles seemed displeased as he then said.

"You forgive humanity this folly then!" He waved his hand towards the hologram, but Shadow then clutched his fist.

"I determine my own destiny," Shadow declared, sounding all filled with pride. "No one tells me what to do!"

At that, everyone cheered as Mephiles waved his hands as the Black Bull came to surface, looking as ugly as ever, and Mephiles got off of it.

"Such foolishness," He admitted. "That you would oppose my request. Now Black Bull, burn this entire steeple, and it's inhabitants to ash!"

"Hey, check you out big guy! Let's have some fun!" Sonic whooped.

"Man what an ugly beast," Rouge sounded disgusted. "Let's finish him off quickly."

"Don't bother to try and deceive me! I know who I am!" Shadow snarled.

"Very well, let's see if you can entertain me!" Mephiles shouted as Black Bull created a giant hole, causing everyone but Shadow, Doopliss and Mephiles to fall through. As the other heroes dealt with Black Bull, Shadow dealt with Mephiles, although Mephiles quickly became Shadow's shadow, and summoned shadow being, which got Shadow angry…

"ARGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Shadow beat the snot out of the shadow being, one by one they fell.

"It doesn't matter how many of them you defeat you know."

_These shadows that he's controlling, I've got to figure out their origin._

"I'M YOUR SHADOW, YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME! I'M YOUR SHADOW, YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME! I'M YOUR SHADOW, YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME! I'M YOUR SHADOW, YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME! I'M YOUR SHADOW, YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME! I'M YOUR SHADOW, YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME! I'M YOUR SHADOW, YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME! I'M YOUR SHADOW, YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME! I'M YOUR SHADOW, YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME! I'M YOUR SHADOW, YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME! I'M YOUR SHADOW, YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME! I'M YOUR SHADOW, YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME! I'M YOUR SHADOW, YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME! I'M YOUR SHADOW, YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME…"

"SHUT YOUR FLIPPING MOUTH!" Shadow roared as he then went into Chaos Boost mode, causing Mephiles to resurface.

"What! Shadow, you..." He didn't finish as Shadow performed a roundhouse kick (the same one he did to Silver) to the back of the head, as he got ready to use Chaos Blast.

**"DEATH TO ALL WHO OPPOSE ME!"**

"Dance my shadow's dance!" Mephiles chanted.

Shadow then struck him as Mephiles let out a 'Gah!'

"Dance, Dance!" Mephile then charged a Shadow Ball at Shadow. "TAKE THIS!"

Shadow unleashed a powerful Chaos Blast to counterattack and strike directly.

"HA HA HA HA HA…GAH!...GAH!" This went on for a few seconds when Shadow went back to normal and had his guard down to where Mephiles unleashed an attack on Shadow and he hit the wall.

"Oooo, that had to hurt," Doopliss said.

Shadow got back to the ground on his feet, and Mephiles was about to finish him.

What he didn't anticipate was that a power Fiery Jynx attack struck him and did some damage. Wondering who it was, it was then Vivian emerged from the shadows to assist Shadow.

"Vivian!" Shadow cried.

"I've got your back Shadow!" Vivian shouted. "I shall assist you!"

"You're just a nuscience, siren!"

"I beg your pardon," Vivian wondered before letting loose on Mephiles.

"GAH! GAH! GAH! GAH! GAH! GAH! GAH! GAH! GAH! GAH! GAH! GAH! GAH! GAH! GAH! GAH! GAH! GAH! GAH! GAH! GAH! GAH! GAH! GAH!"

"Okay, why does he keep saying that everytime he is hit?" Doopliss asked.

"Beats me, I don't even know," Shadow admitted.

A minute later, Mephiles was worn out and beaten. Letting out a grunt, he stood up and walked like he was drunk, he activated a portal, which caused both him and the defeated Black Bull to retreat.

"I SHALL RETURN SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!" Mephiles pointed out before he entered the portal and was gone with Black Bull. By then the other heroes came back up.

"That was a crazy fight." Tails admitted.

"Anyway," Shadow got his attention back to Doopliss. "Now, the Chaos Emerald and Crystal Star."

"Alright, I'll give them to you on one condition." Doopliss suggested.

Shadow sighed, already knowing what he wanted.

"You wish to accompany us right?" Shadow guessed.

"Yes," Doopliss said. "Is it a deal."  
"Okay fine you can come with us," Shadow accepted. "But we'll need another teleporting watch from Professor Frankly when we get back."

Tails nodded his head as Doopliss gave Shadow and Vivian the Chaos Emerald and Crystal Star respectively. He then went over to them as they were ready to be teleported.

Vivian went over to Shadow and wanted to secretly tell him something.

"Pssstt, Shadow," Vivian whispered. "I want to talk to you about the kiss we had earlier."

"What… gulp… what about it?" Shadow asked, trying not to blush.

"I really liked it Shadow." Vivian confessed, kissing him on the cheek as he then blushed a bright red.

_Oh god… is she in love with me too… She has to be, I will have to ask her when I get the chance…_

Without anymore words, the heroes with Doopliss teleported to Tails' Workshop and for the next location.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**THAT'S IT! YES, MEPHILES APPEARED IN THIS CHAPTER AND WAS TRYING TO TAKE THE CHAOS EMERALD AND CRYSTAL STAR FROM DOOPLISS AS WELL AS COPE SHADOW INTO SIDING WITH HIM AND BECOMING A SLAVE! HE FAILED THOUGH! NOW DOOPLISS IS GOING WITH THE HEROES BACK TO TAILS' WORKSHOP!**

**NEXT TIME, THE NEXT LOCATION WILL BE REVEALED! WHAT WILL IT BE? TUNE IN NEXT TIME READERS!**


	9. Toy Box, A General and Alien Overlord

Hey Everyone. Sorry for not writing these past couple of days but I've been very busy and by the time I am able to get to it, I am really exhausted.

Besides, I had to take the time to think of a location for the fifth Chaos Emerald and the fifth Crystal Star and now I have the perfect location.

Again, I apologize everyone, and I hope this chapter will be a way to make up for all that time I was away. Enjoy!

* * *

**TAILS' WORKSHOP:**

Professor Frankly and Pickle were having a tea party while Crump was just watching TV, when suddenly, Shadow and the others, including a newly joined Doopliss appeared and surprised the two old professors.

"Woah! You guys are back!" Pickle exclaimed like it was a surprise.

"Yes," Shadow exclaimed, grasping the red Chaos Emerald as Vivian was grasping the red Crystal Star. "We got the Chaos Emerald and Crystal Star now."

"I can tell that," Pickle said. "But who is that new face who is with you?"

Frankly already recognized him.

"Doopliss," Frankly shouted. "What are you doing here!?"

"I came here to stay here," Doopliss explained. "Since Beldam was after the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald I had possession of."

"To prove it," Shadow spoke up. "Mephiles tried stealing them from Doopliss, but I put a stop to him, along with Vivian."

"I see." Pickle and Frankly mused.

"Anyway, we are now gonna find the location of the fifth Chaos Emerald and Crystal Star," Tails explained. "So allow me to pinpoint the location."

Pickle and Frankly let Tails get to the supercomputer to pinpoint the location. While that was going on, Shadow walked over to Vivian.

"Pssssttt, Vivian," Shadow whispered. "I need to tell you something privately."

"Oh, Okay Shadow," Vivian whispered, nodding while dragging Shadow into the shadows (no puns intended) as Shadow then asked her quietly.

"Vivian, listen, do you… have a _crush_ on me?"

This question made Vivian blush, as she realized why he wanted to ask her privately.

_Oh Shadow, you're such a sweetheart. _Vivian thought to herself as she then answered.

"Yes Shadow, I do."

"Well Vivian," I have a crush on you too." Shadow confessed.

This triggered Vivian to give Shadow a kiss, as the two of them blushed while doing it. They stopped for a moment as Shadow was catching his breath.

"Vivian," Shadow started, huffing. "You…you remind me of Maria in so many ways."

"Who's Maria?" Vivian asked.

Shadow then explained to her about the times he had on the Space Colony ARK and how close he was to Maria and was created to cure Maria of a disease she had.

"So what your saying Shadow, is that Maria had a disease called NID or Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome, and you were created to cure her of said disease?" Vivian asked.

"That's right." Shadow nodded.

"And I remind you of her in so many ways?"

"Mhmm,"

This really touched Vivian's heart as she decided to give Shadow another kiss, this time it was a much more compassionate kiss, lip to lip, tongues touching, you get the picture. They were enjoying it for at least a few minutes.

"HEY GUYS!" Tails voice shouted. "I FOUND THE LOCATION OF THE NEXT CHAOS EMERALD AND CRYSTAL STAR!"

At that moment, Shadow and Vivian came back to surface and the others noticed this.

"Hey, what were you guys doing?" Rouge wondered.

"Were they doing what I thought they were doing?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh," Sonic teased. "Shadow was having sex with his shadow girlfriend Vivian."

"Can shadows even have sex by the way?" Crump joined in, wondering for himself.

"Well sure, Shadow sure can," Sonic said. "And it appears Vivian is capable of having sex too."  
"That makes sense," Doopliss mused.

"Hey guys," Goombella called out. "Isn't this a topic that shouldn't be said in front of Buddy?"

To prove it, Buddy was clueless on what they were talking about.

"Yeah," Amy agreed. "Why doesn't Sonic ever want to have sex with me?"

"Well it's very simple Amy," Sonic started. "It's-"

"ALRIGHT!" Shadow had had enough. "Can we please drop the subject and find out the next location?"

"Right," Tails agreed. "They are in a location called… 'Shy Guy Toy Box' whatever that's suppose to be…"

"Shy Guy Toy Box," The others were just as confused. "What the heck is that?"

"Oh wait," Goombella recalled. "I remembered Mario telling me he went into the Shy Guy Toy Box to save the Star Spirit that was kept there so he could take the Star Rod back from Bowser."

"Oh," everyone then had a more understanding.

"So let's go then!" Buddy declared.

"Yeah!" Knuckles agreed.

"Yeah, you guys can go," Doopliss made his way to the couch. "I'm gonna watch TV with Crump."

"Fine," Shadow said as the heroes got to the teleporting machine.

"Oh I'll make a couple of extra watches for when you come back guys," Frankly stated.

"Thanks," Tails said as the teleporting device was activated. "LET'S GO!"

"YEAH!"

As that was shouted, they were all teleported away, to the Shy Guy Toy Box.

* * *

**SHY GUY TOY BOX:**

The place that the heroes landed up in was revealed to be a colorful toy box that looked very childish and cute in a way, with many different toys and a goofy looking toy train as well. Shadow not focusing on the location was more focus on the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald. The others were wondering about their surroundings however.

"Um… so this is the Shy Guy Toy Box?" Koops asked.

"I believe this place is owned by those Shy Guys," Goombella explained. "According to what Mario told me."

"Well this place has the coolest toys ever," Buddy was fascinating all the toys that he saw.

"Well lads, lets find those gems before it's too late," Bobbery exclaimed.

"Got that right," Tails agreed.

"I am picking up senses of the Chaos Emerald and Crystal Star over there," Knuckles stated as he point to the right path.

"Me too," Rouge said.

"Well let's go get those gems!" Sonic shouted.

"And do it before Beldam or Black Doom get it," Vivian explained.

"Agreed," Shadow said.

They then headed to the room where the Chaos Emerald and Crystal Star were located in.

* * *

In the room the heroes were heading to, was a certain white Shy Guy who was dressed up like a general and wore a general hat on his head, and he was being cornered by Black Doom himself.

"Alright insolent fool," Black Doom hissed with a warning. "You better give me that Chaos Emerald and Crystal Star you have right now!"

"I told you for the 5000th time," The General Shy Guy shouted, showing that he had the cyan Chaos Emerald and cyan Crystal Star. "I am not giving them to the likes of you alien scum. I already had my butt whooped by the likes of Mario as he took the Star Spirit that King Bowser gave me, what makes you think I'll give these gems to you, you scum!"

"Very well," Black Doom sneered. "Prepare to meet your death bed inferior being."

Black Doom was about to attack him while the general stood his ground when suddenly…

"BLACK DOOM!" The voice of Shadow screamed as he entered the room and the others followed shortly after.

"Ah Shadow," Black Doom called off the attack and turned to Shadow, glaring at him. "You disobeyed my orders! You are suppose to become my slave fool!"

Shadow stood his ground, fists up as the Shy Guy hid behind the heroes.

"Yeah, well I told you, no one tells me what to do," Shadow snarled. "I am taking these Emeralds and Crystals to keep them from the likes of you freak, and I shall never become your slave!"

"Hmm, what do you think vermin like you could have gotten this far in the world," Black Doom hissed as he got ready to battle Shadow. "Let me show you, those who commit mutiny against me, will SEE NO MERCY, **AND DO NOT DEFY ME AGAIN!"**

"BRING IT ON!" Shadow roared, getting ready to battle.

"NOW, I SHALL PUT AN END TO YOUR FOOLISH ATTEMPTS TO DEFY ME, AND TO YOUR MISERABLE EXISTANCE!" Black Doom boomed.

"Right back at ya Black Doom!" Shadow howled. "Let's settle this."

"Shadow, it's up to you!" Rouge cheered for him.

"Uh, are you heroes trying to save me?" The Shy Guy asked.

"Yes," Goombella explained. "Who are you?"

"Well I'm General Guy, obviously the leader of the Shy Guys here." The Shy Guy known as General Guy explained. "And I was keeping this gemstone and crystal from his possession."

"Good," Tails explained. "Black Doom along with Beldam and Mephiles plan to use the Chaos Emeralds and Crystal Stars to rule the world and destroy all life."

"WHAT!" General Guy shouted. "That's suppose to be King Bowser's dream! We can't have this wannabe villain take over the planet!"

"Agreed, not to mention, THEY STOLE MY MASTER EMERALD!" Knuckles roared.

With the battle, Shadow was working his way to attack Black Doom.

"TAKE THIS!" Black Doom roared as he summoned that meteor attack towards Shadow.

Curling up into a ball, Shadow avoided the attack and hit Black Doom right in the eye.

"Grrrr…" Black Doom grumbled. "BEGONE!"

He hit Shadow with another strange Chaos attack.

"If you would have corporate with me earlier, you would have been spared this pain!" Black Doom howled.

"Alright then, take this!" Shadow launched a Chaos Spear towards Black Doom.

"En Guard, swift STRIKE!" Black Doom launched a purple boomerang attack which Shadow dodge. He then unleashed a Chaos Blast towards the alien overlord who had grimaced in pain.

"Grrr, your power seems to have increased a bit, NOW I SHALL SHOW YOU NO MERCY!" Black Doom shouted as he managed to freeze Shadow in place, preventing him from moving.

"DAMN YOU!" Shadow howled, struggling to break free.

"It's useless Shadow," Black Doom mused.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU MONSTER!"

Then on cue, a power Fiery Jinx hit Black Doom right in the face, catching on fire and it did an incredible amount of damage, causing Shadow to break free as Vivian emerged by Shadow's side to support him.

"Let's do this Vivian," Shadow said.

"Okay,"

"What are you fools doing?" Black Doom asked fearing the worse.

"Black Doom," Shadow started as he was then surrounded by a blue aura. "BEHOLD THE ULTIMATE POWER!"

"GO FOR IT SHADOW!" The heroes cheered.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Black Doom shouted.

"CHAOS… **CONTROL!" **Shadow activated Chaos Control causing Black Doom to slow down in time, as Shadow and Vivian decided to make their attacks. Shadow jumped up and did a Roundhouse kick to the head while Vivian used a powerful Shade Fist to attack Black Doom. Once Chaos Control wore out, Black Doom was defeated.

"Grrrr, you…traitor! Do not think that this is over!" Black Doom growled.

"Well Black Doom, we beat you," Shadow stated as Vivian was by his side.

"Shadow, this isn't over yet! The Black Arms will rise again," Black Doom got up ready to teleport away. "This is only the beginning! OUR REAL DESTRUCTIVE FORCE HAS YET TO BE UNLEASHED! I WILL BE BACK SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!"

With that being said, Black Doom then teleported away, leaving the heroes as they were wondering what to do.

"Well, that was incredible," General Guy admitted. "Now why are you heroes here?"

"We need to have that Chaos Emerald and Crystal Star," Vivian stated. "Before my sis Beldam or Black Doom use them."

General Guy took out the cyan Chaos Emerald and cyan Crystal Star and then had an idea.

"Okay heroes," General Guy started. "I'll give these to you only if you can let me join you heroes to where ever you need to go now, since I want to stop this incredible evil as well."

"Fine," Shadow simply said.

"Great!"

After speaking through a walkie talkie telling his Shy Guy troops that he going to be going with the heroes, General Guy gave Shadow the Chaos Emerald and Vivian the Crystal Star as they now had five of them.

"Alright let's go," General Guy said. "My army is staying here to fend off any monsters that infiltrate this Toy Box."

"GREAT!" Buddy cheered as Shadow and the heroes along with General Guy went back to Tails' Workshop to find out where the sixth Chaos Emerald and Crystal Star is located.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW! WEREN'T EXPECTING THE LOCATION TO BE THE SHY GUY TOY BOX HUH?! WELL IT WAS A SURPRISE TO MAKE UP FOR THE DELAY! GENERAL GUY IS NOW GOING BACK TO TAILS' WORKSHOP AFTER CRUMP AND DOOPLISS ALREADY WANTED TO STAY THERE TOO! SO NEXT TIME, THE HEROES FIND OUT THE LOCATION FOR THE SIXTH CHAOS EMERALD AND THE CRYSTAL STAR! **

**WHERE IS THE LOCATION OF THEM? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!  
I'LL BE DOING THE NEXT CHAPTER SOONER SINCE I KNOW WHERE THE NEXT LOCATION IS, SO NO WORRIES!  
UNTIL NEXT TIME, TAKE CARE EVERYONE!**


	10. Soleanna, Loading Screen, and Epicness

Alright everyone, after a delay, I like to distribute the next chapter to this excellent story. Now where are the 6th Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald located? Find out now.

*If you don't like Sonic '06, then you might not like this chapter.

* * *

**TAILS' WORKSHOP**

Frankly and Pickle were talking about professor stuff while Crump and Doopliss were just watching TV, when suddenly, the heroes with a new face came back from teleporting, sporting the cyan Chaos Emerald and cyan Crystal Star in their possession.

"Ah, so you heroes have the Chaos Emerald and Crystal Star huh?" Frankly asked.

"Yes," Shadow spoke up. "And we have another new guest who is gonna stick around."

General Guy made his way and shown himself to the two professors.

"The name is General Guy," he introduced himself. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you General Guy," Both Frankly and Pickle said together.

"Now I'm gonna find out where the 6th Chaos Emerald and the 6th Crystal Star is located," Tails made his way to the computer as Frankly and Pickle let him by while General Guy got himself acquainted with Crump and Doopliss. A few minutes have passed as Shadow and Vivian were passing some flirtious comments with each other, and then Tails spoke up.

"I found the location," Tails said as a disapproving look appeared on his face. "But I don't think you guys are gonna like this."

"No worries Tails," Sonic said. "Just tell us where it is."

"Okay, the location," Tails hesitated but explained nonetheless. "Is located in Soleanna."

"WHAT!?" All the Sonic characters shouted in shock as the Paper Mario 2 partners were wondering what that place is.

"What is Soleanna?" Vivian asked.

"Soleanna is known as the city of water," Shadow explained. "It is the located of one of the most horrible video games in gaming history."

"That game happens to be called Sonic the Hedgehog but is called Sonic '06/Next Gen, because it was made in 2006," Sonic finished for Shadow.

"It's also where a lot of repetitive quotes took place." Tails added in.

"From the horrible glitches," Knuckles said. "To the longest loading screens in the universe, it's terrible."

"The only good thing about the game is the soundtrack for it." Amy explained.

"Agreed."

"Along with that one cut scene where I did an epic roundhouse kick to the back of Silver's head." Shadow stated. "It shows and depicts me as the badass that I am suckers!"

"Ah I see," Goombella said. "Well we still have to go there regardless."

"Doesn't look like we have a choice," Shadow sighed. "Let's go then."

Professor Frankly then set the destination of the teleporting device to Soleanna, as it then turned on and activated.

"I'm gonna chill with these two boys here," General Guy stated. "They seem to be amazing people."

"And Frankly and I will continue to have good times while you guys travel to Soleanna." Pickle stated.

"Well let's go then," Rouge spoke as they all went to the teleporting device and were then teleported straight to Soleanna.

* * *

**SOLEANNA:**

A screen then appeared as they teleported there.

NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING…

**50 SECONDS LATER…**

The screen finally vanished as the heroes were in Soleanna.

"Uh, that was flipping twisted," Koops admitted. "That was the _longest_ loading screen in the history of loading screens."

"Yeah," Buddy agreed. "That was freaking terrible!"

"That's right," Shadow nodded as the Sonic characters then became lost in thought as several flashbacks started coming to their minds.

* * *

_Flashbacks:_

_"My, that's a pretty snazzy performance there!"_

_"I'm afraid our little game ends now!"_

_"Darn, we're not gonna make it! Let's speed up!"_

_"IT'S NO USE!"_

_"AB-SO-LUTE-LY __**NOT!"**_

_"Now, allow me to introduce you to my latest creation."_

_"IT'S NO USE, PULL BACK, PULL BACK, PULL BACK!"_

_"The whole city's on fire!"_

_"That tornado's carrying a car!"_

_"DON'T TOUCH IT!"_

_"LET'S GET __**MOVING!"**_

_Shadow was shown doing a roundhouse kick to the back of Silver's head._

_Mephiles was shown doing that laughter he's well known for._

_"Long time no see."_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shadow screamed._

_"Nooooooooooooo!" Silver screamed._

_Knuckles was shown grunting like he's some kind of bull._

_Elise was shown kissing Sonic as he is dead._

_End of Flashbacks_

* * *

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed after the last scene where Elise kissed Sonic. They then settle down and saw the Black Arms and the Shadow beings attacking everyone.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" A citizen screamed. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! MONSTERS!"

"This is worse than the time Eggman's mechs attacked or when those lizards, birds, snakes, and golems attacked Soleanna!" Another citizen panicked.

"That stuff never happened you know," A citizen deadpanned.

"Oh,"

They continued panicking as the heroes got into action while also looking out for the Chaos Emerald and the Crystal Star.

"IT'S NO USE!"

"Huh?"

They then saw a white hedgehog who had yellow eyes, two back quills that are large and some kind of fur thing that represents some kind of weed, hence why he is sometimes called Pothead the Porcupine.

"SILVER!" The Sonic characters shouted out as he kept saying 'It's no use' while using his psychic powers to take out the monsters.

"Hey guys," Silver looked after the monsters around him were taken out. He then noticed the new faces he never seen before. "And who are your new friends?"

"Goombella,"

"Koops,"

"Buddy bro,"

"I'm Vivian,"

"Admiral Bobbery at your service."

"Nice to meet you all," Silver greeted as he then had some important info to share with them. "You know the princess of Soleanna; Elise has the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald your looking for right?"

"Alright," Shadow spoke up. "Let's go and ask her for the gems."

"Yeah, before Beldam or Black Doom get their hands on them," Vivian added.

"Who?" Silver was lost.

"We'll fill you in later," Shadow explained. "LET'S GET MOVING!"

Then as that was said, they bolted off to the castle that Elise is residing in. They eventually skid to a stop when they saw another familiar face in front of them. It was revealed to be a female white mouse, who wore a red soro mask, red high heels, and had a tail that had the tip in the shape of a heart.

"Oh hey," She said to them. "You guys seen any rare badges around here or something?"

"Ms. Mowz!" Vivian shouted.

"Oh god, not the floozy," Goombella grumbled at the sight of Ms. Mowz.

"I suppose you have some new friends huh?" Ms. Mowz noticed them. "But seriously, I came here to find some rare badges since Rogueport was being attacked by the monsters, but I guess it seems like this place is also under attack."

"Uh, that sounds great." Koops spoke up, actually thrilled to see the female flirtious mouse.

"So what are you guys doing here huh?" She asked them.

"We are looking for the Chaos Emerald and the Crystal Star that's suppose to be here," Buddy said.

"And we need to get them in order to stop that Beldam hag." Bobbery commented.

"Beldam? Vivian's sister is at it again," Ms. Mowz asked. "I have decided to help you heroes in your search okay?"

The others just nodded their heads, except for Goombella who muttered incoherent unpleasant things about her.

"It's a deal!" Ms. Mowz shouted. "Let's go to where ever you guys need to go to."

"Alright!"

The heroes then went straight to the castle Elise lived in. They then made it and saw Elise…

…being backed into a corner by none other than Beldam.

"Your resistance is futile inferior being so I'll say it one more time," Beldam sneered. "Give me your Chaos Emerald and your Crystal Star or I shall let loose my wrath on you."

"Never," Elise refused, holding the yellow Chaos Emerald and the yellow Crystal Star firmly in her grip. "I would rather die than to give these gems to you!"

"Very well then, allow me to bring you your ultimate death wish," Beldam got ready to kill Elise when suddenly…

"BELDAM!" Shadow snarled as he along with his friends approached her.

"Sonic!" Elise was relieved.

"Ah, if it isn't the muggly pests of the heroes, and my traitorous sister," Beldam hissed.

"I'm not afraid of you sis," Vivian warned her. "We're gonna stop you from proceeding with your evil plot Beldam."

"I expected this to come," Beldam sighed. "Therefore, I'll have to kill you fools first! LET'S GO!"

Then on cue, Marilyn, along with the two Shadow Androids appeared.

"Come my sorta lovelies, Marilyn, Androids," Beldam said.

"GUH!"

"AY AY MISTRESS!" The androids said together.

Then a brutal battle between the evil group then erupted. The androids decided to hold off Sonic and his friends, except for Shadow, as the two robots used their imposing tactics and copying abilities to fight, but the Sonic crew managed to put up a fight against them.

Marilyn managed to hold off the Paper Mario 2 partners with the exception of Vivian, where she used her lightning attacks to strike them, but they also used their power of teamwork to aid them in the fight.

And of course, Beldam was left with Shadow and Vivian, who were side by side, ready to take out this evil shadow witch hag.

"I shall show you traitorous fools the reason why you shall never oppose me," Beldam snarled as she let loose an ice beam attack.

"You witch hag," Shadow sneered. "Your not gonna get away with your evil plot."

"That's where your wrong fool," Beldam stated. "Once I'm through with you traitors, not only will you become my slaves, but I'll be able to take over this pathetic planet with Black Doom and Mephiles."

"Not gonna happen sis," Vivian shouted, a new form of confidence building up inside of her. "I defeated you once before with Mario, you don't have a chance against me and Shadow!"

"SILENCE!" Beldam screamed, launching more Ice Beams, when Shadow unleashed a Chaos Spear, temporarily paralyzing the witch hag.

"NOW HAVE A TASTE OF THIS BELDAM!" Vivian then let loose a powerful Fiery Jynx, doing a significant amount of damage to Beldam, where Shadow then became surrounded by a red aura.

"Grrrrr…. DEATH TO ALL WHO OPPOSE ME!" Shadow snarled angrily referring to Beldam. "CHAOS… **BLAST!"**

Shadow let loose a powerful Chaos Blast towards the witch, causing some heavy brutal damage to her. She then managed to get back up and was ready to attack again.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Beldam howled, ready to do an Ice Fist to Shadow. Shadow, sounding calm got out his green Chaos Emerald and then said.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Beldam then ended up slowing down as Shadow saw this as the chance to do what he has dreamed of doing again. He then walked up to Beldam's back, and then unleashed a badass, roundhouse kick (the same one he did to Silver) to the back of Beldam's head.

**HEY! LET'S REWIND THAT SCENE AND SHOW IT IN SLOW MOTION!**

The scene rewinded back a bit, as Shadow was then shown doing the roundhouse kick again, this time in slow motion, in which one could easily see the epic awesomeness that was shown in that amazing cut scene.

Ahhh, you can even smell the awesomeness too.

Anyway, Beldam was now shown on the ground, back up to normal speed as she was now weakened out from the fight. By then, the androids and Marilyn were also defeated. Beldam noticed this and growled.

"You may have one this time," Beldam sneered as she was about to take her leave. "But I shall be back and you will be eliminated!"

With that said, Beldam and Marilyn departed in the shadows and the two androids then flew off into the distance.

"Thank you so much heroes," Elise thanked them. "How can I repay you?"

"By giving us the Crystal Star and the Chaos Emerald if you may." Shadow suggested.

"Oh, okay," Elise then gave the Chaos Emerald and the Crystal Star to Shadow and Vivian respectively.

"Alright, now we only need the last Chaos Emerald and the last Crystal Star now!" Tails cheered as a MISSION COMPLETE sign appeared and then an S rank then appeared out of nowhere.

"THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!" Sonic whooped.

"PERFECT!" Shadow and Silver said.

The other heroes then seemed to cheer too at their victory.

"Let's head back to Tails' Workshop now," Vivian said as she then flirted to Shadow. "Don't you agree sweetheart?"

"Uh, right…" Shadow was sweating and blushing as he was close to Vivian.

"I'm going with you guys," Silver stated.

"Me too," Ms. Mowz added. "I might find some rare badges with you heroes."

"As well as jewels," Rouge commented.

The others then shrugged as they then got ready to head back to the workshop of Tails…

NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING. NOW LOADING…

**50 SECONDS LATER…**

They then vanished in the blink of an eye.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**YUP, THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! AS YOU CAN TELL, I INCLUDED A LOT OF REFERENCE TO SONIC 06 IN THIS CHAPTER, WITH THE QUOTES, LOADING SCREEN, ALL OF THAT STUFF! **

**ANYWAY, THE VISIT TO THE WORKSHOP AND THE HUNT FOR THE FINAL CRYSTAL STAR AND CHAOS EMERALD ARE GONNA BE SEPERATED DUE TO THE FACT THAT I PLAN TO MAKE THE CRYSTAL STAR/CHAOS EMERALD HUNT INTO A PRETTY LONG CHAPTER, SO DON'T BE SURPRISED!**

**I'LL ALSO POST UP ANOTHER CHAPTER LATER ON TODAY BECAUSE OF IT'S SHORT LENGTH.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME EVERYONE, STAY TUNED!**


	11. Preparation Under Way

Alright, here is that short chapter that comes before the hunt for the final Chaos Emerald and Crystal Star. Now this chapter basically serves as the stage opener for the next chapter since it's gonna be a _long _chapter, so don't be surprise by the length of it okay?

Anyway, enjoy this chapter everyone!

* * *

**BACK AT TAILS' WORKSHOP:**

While Professor Frankly and Professor Pickle were doing 'professor' stuff, and Doopliss and General Guy were watching more TV, Crump had just got off the phone with an important person as General Guy noticed he was on the phone.

"Who were you on the phone with just now?" General Guy asked.

"I just got done with talking to Grodus and the other X-Nauts," He explained.

"What did he want?" Doopliss wondered.

"A couple of X-Nauts are coming over and bringing what remains of Grodus to this place," Crump stated.

"Ah I see,"

Frankly and Pickle heard the commotion and wondered what was going on.

"What are you folks up to?" Pickle asked.

"Yeah," Frankly wanted to know. "What's going on?"

Crump explained to them that Grodus' head with two X-Nauts are coming over.

"I see," The professors said simply.

Just then, the heroes including a recently joined Silver and Ms. Mowz appeared from teleporting with the wrist watches, glad to finally be away from Soleanna.

"Oh, just in time heroes," Crump said. "We are getting company."

"What are you talking about?" Shadow wondered.

Crump then explained to them that Grodus was coming over with two X-Nauts.

"WHAT!?" They all shouted after Crump finished explaining.

"That's right," Crump dusted his hands and placed them on his hips. "He seriously is coming."

"Right," Ms. Mowz had her attention to Frankly. "Anyway, Professor, we need two more wrist watches for traveling."

"I already have two of them," Professor Frankly showed two of them giving them to Silver and Ms. Mowz. "Now that should be set."

"Thank you professor," Silver thanked him.

"No problem."

Just then, someone knocked on the front door.

"Come in," Tails called out.

Suddenly, two regular novice X-Nauts came in with the domehead of Grodus, what was left of it since the incident with the Shadow Queen.

"We have the Sir Grodus' dome head right here Lord Crump," one X-Naut explained.

"Great. Hand him over," Crump demanded holding his hands out.

"Here you go," The other X-Naut handed him to Grodus.

Grodus, looking aggravated that he still had no body to be part of, just looked at the heroes.

"Yeah heroes, this is Grodus," Crump explained. "He's been like this since the whole Shadow Queen saga."

"I see," Shadow mused, though not completely interest.

"In any case, I better pinpoint the location of the last Chaos Emerald and Crystal Star." Tails explained making his way to the computer and typing in some stuff.

"We are so close guys," Sonic stated.

"Yeah," Knuckles agreed. "I'm so close to getting my Master Emerald back."

"Wonder where it is," Rouge wondered.

"Well, we've traveled to several places already," Goombella pointed out.

"Uh, why do I get the feeling that a good guy is in possession of the Chaos Emerald and the Crystal Star?" Koops wondered.

"What are you saying," Buddy was confused.

"I think Koops is on to something," Vivian explained. "Just think, Shadow had possession of the Green Chaos Emerald, and Parakarry found that Green Crystal Star in the Mushroom Kingdom. That leads to the other 5. Professor Frankly had two of them, two more of them were held in Black Doom's temple, Doopliss had two of them, General Guy had two of them, and Elise also had possession of two of them. So it's possible that the last two are in someone's possession."

"Vivian's right," Shadow agreed. "And each time we went to negotiate with them, either the Shadow Androids, Mephiles, Black Doom or Beldam tried to stop us."

The others just nodded as Tails found some information.

"Guys, I found the location of the last Chaos Emerald and Crystal Star," He stated.

"Dear boy, where is the location?" Bobbery asked.

"It's in the Mushroom Kingdom."

_I'm betting someone important is in possession of it. _Shadow thought.

"They are both under the possession of Princess Peach," Tails said coincidentally.

"I KNEW IT," Shadow shouted. "And I bet that either those fakers, Mephiles, Black Doom or Beldam will try to stop us from convincing Peach to giving them to us!"

"In that case, we best get moving!" Buddy declared.

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!" Knuckles agreed. "I'll take down any monster that gets in my path!"

"Before you go heroes," Frankly needed to say something. "Just letting you know that the fight for the last Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald will be chaotic and disastrous, so please contact us if you seriously need us."

"No problem Frankly," Amy said scooting over to Sonic which he felt uncomfortable with.

"Yeah, me and the X-Nauts will probably be there in a bit," Crump explained as Grodus and the two X-Nauts nodded in agreement. "We could prove to be of some use to you all."

"I'm gonna be contacting the Shy Guy troop as well," General Guy spoke up and got out a walkie talkie. "We shall also assist in any way we can."

"I'll be going too," Doopliss stated. "I wanna give Beldam a piece of my mind."

"It's settled!" Tails shouted. "Let's head to the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"I'm on it right now!" Frankly then set the teleporting destination to the Mushroom Kingdom.

As the two X-Nauts got a hold of their HQ and informed all the X-Nauts to aid them, and while General Guy was rounding up his troops to aid them as well, the teleporting device was then activated and then the heroes decided to head off. Shadow actually had one thought in mind.

_Man I really love Vivian. I really need to say that to her._

Shadow thought to himself as he noticed Vivian was really close to him and made a mental note to tell her later. The heroes then went into the device and it teleported them away, as the X-Nauts and the Shy Guy Troops were getting ready to head to the Mushroom Kingdom as well, along with Doopliss.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**YUP THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! IT'S SHORTER COMPARED TO THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS, BUT I EXPLAINED THAT ALREADY! NEXT TIME THE HEROES HEAD TO THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM TO GET THE LAST CRYSTAL STAR AND THE LAST CHAOS EMERALD!**

**AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION READERS, A LOT OF CHARACTERS WILL APPEAR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, INCLUDING THE MARIO BROS, PEACH, SEVERAL TOAD RESIDENCES, THE KOOPA CLAN WILL APPEAR AS WELL, AND BOWSER ALSO APPEARS, AND YES, EVEN BOWSER JR WILL APPEAR AS SECOND IN COMMAND OF THE KOOPA TROOPS! KAMMY KOOPA WILL APPEAR AS THE LEADER OF THE MAGIKOOPA CLAN, AND THE PAPER MARIO 1 PARTNERS WILL BE AIDING MARIO AND FOR LUIGI, HIS PARTNERS THAT TRAVELED WITH HIM TO SAVE PRINCESS ÉCLAIR WILL APPEAR TOO!**

**YES, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE VERY LONG, SO IT MIGHT TAKE A WHILE! I HOPE IT'LL BE WORTH IT THOUGH WITH ALL THE ACTION AND EVERYTHING!**

**ENOUGH OF MY RANT NOW, STAYED TUNED FOR NEXT TIME WHERE THE HEAT REALLY STARTS TO KICK IN!**

**TAKE CARE UNTIL THEN!**


	12. Bowser, Kidnapped and Crystal Palace

Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. It took awhile to write this one.

Anyway, be amazed as this very long chapter has a lot of action in it, so I hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

**MUSHROOM KINGDOWN:**

In the Mushroom Kingdom, especially Toad Town, the monsters were terrorizing the city and the kingdom in hopes of taking the princess and the Chaos Emerald and Crystal Star that she had possession of.

Shadow and the other heroes teleported in the middle of action. They saw a bunch of Toad warriors wielding spears fighting off the monsters, along with several Goombas, Koopas, Bob-ombs, and Boos. Shadow was scanning the place.

"So this is the Mushroom Kingdom huh," Shadow was convinced by the area around them.

"That's right," Goombella spoke up. "Now we have to find the Princess' Castle."

"Before the monsters get there," Vivian added.

"But where is the castle anyway," Tails asked.

"Beats me," Buddy said. "I might have been part of Gonzales' team but I never been to the castle before."

"Me either," Bobbery added.

"Uh… same here," Koops spoke up.

"Not even I, a master badge thief have been to that castle," Ms. Mowz added.

"It's safe to say none of us know where it is," Goombella concluded. "So we gotta find someone to guide us there."

"But from who," Rouge asked.

"Hmm…" Sonic scanned the area and what he saw fighting the monsters got his attention.

Mario and Luigi were fighting off the monsters with their respective teammates. Siding with Mario was a young Goomba boy wearing a blue ballcap named Goombario, a blue shelled Koopa wearing a red handkerchief and blue shoes named Kooper, a pink Bob-omb named Bombette, Parakarry who joined with Mario as instructed by GUN, a female light green Boo wearing red and yellow bows on her head and had a fan in her hand named Bow, a baby Lil' Sparky with a light blue binky named Watt, an old aged purple Cheep Cheep named Sushie, and a cool looking Lakitu, riding in a light blue hued cloud, wore sunglasses, and had green hair named Lakilester.

With Luigi, he had only five partners, a Blooper named Blooey, A Bob-omb that looks like a cherry named Jerry (hey that rhymes), a Buzzy Beetle with a can opener on his green shell named Torque, a Crazy Dayzee named Hayzee, and a strange, rain drop/ice cream topping creature that goes by the name Screamy.

They were dealing off with the monsters around them.

"Whew," Mario sighed, whipping his forehead. "These monsters just keep on coming."

"Tell me about it Mario," Goombario stepped up, Headbonking the nearest monster. "These monsters are more crazy than I ever imagined. I've never seen anything like them."

"I agree with Goombario," Kooper commented, launching himself in his shell at another Black Arm soldier. "These strange creatures were causing Professor Kolorado problems, and they're the reason why our planned expedition was cancelled."

"Well whatever they may be," Bombette commented, blowing up near another monster. "I'm gonna blow up on every one of them."

"No complaining about that," Parakarry agreed, taking out a flying monster. "GUN had me come here to help you guys, since it looks like these freaks are causing more problems here."

"No worries though," Bow smacked her fan towards an unexpecting monster. "These fools were causing Bootler and the other Boos problems, and they aren't any tougher than Tubba Blubba. GWAHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Watt cried out hyperactively, shocking any monster that dared to touch her. "These big ol' meanie monsters are no match for Mr. Mario and Luigi and the likes of us brave heroic heroes!"

"I'd say dearie Watt," Sushie sprayed water on another monster. "These monsters are a nescience and they were causing problems for the Yoshi kids on Lavalava Island, so that's why Yoshi Village is protected in a capsule. What do you think dearie Lakilester?"

"Are you kidding!? These monsters are a big joke," Lakilester launched a bunch of Spiny shells at the monsters. "And what did I say about calling me LAKILESTER! CALL, ME, _**SPIKE!"**_

"Sure you are," Mario said casually. "How are you doing Luigi?"

"I'm holding them off pretty well Bro," Luigi stated, turning his attention to his partners. "What about you guys?"

Luigi's partners all nodding their heads, indicating that they have it under control as well.

Goombella, Koops, Buddy, Bobbery, and Ms. Mowz saw and noticed Mario.

"MARIO!" They all shouted and Mario saw them.

"Hey! Goombella, Koops, Buddy, and Bobbery," Mario seemed happy to see them. "And Ms. Mowz too. Long time no see."

"Glad to see you too Mario," Goombella said.

"Hey, Mario!" Sonic walked over casually.

"Sonic, it's been a while," Mario waved in the same manner Sonic did.

"It sure has," Sonic then shook his hand. "I haven't seen you since those Olympic Games."

Yes readers, Mario and Sonic are considered friendly rivals here. They do tend to have some competition against each other once in a while, but they'll never hesitate to work together to save the world as a team.

"Agreed," Mario then saw the others. "Nice to meet you guys again,"

"Same to you," Shadow commented.

Mario looked among his Rogueport group and noticed.

"Hey, where's Flurrie?"

"Now that I remember," Goombella recalled. "Flurrie called me and told me that she's currently holding off the monsters in the Boggly Woods so she couldn't accompany us."

"I see, but there's still one person missing."

"Huh?"

"Where's whatername," Mario asked.

To answer his question, Mario was grabbed from behind by a shadow figure. When Mario saw who grabbed him, he saw Vivian hugging him, happy to see him again.

"Mario, I haven't seen you in awhile. I missed you so much."

"Oh Vivian," Mario was happy to see his favorite Shadow Siren. "I missed you too. In fact, I missed all of you."

"Anyway, enough with the dialogue," Goombario stood up. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We need to be brought Peach's Castle and get the Chaos Emerald and Crystal Star from her," Shadow simply said.

"Oh yeah, Peach told me she had possession of a Crystal Star and another gem," Mario recalled. "Of course we'll escort you guys to the castle."

"Thank you so much," Shadow thanked them.

"Well, lets a go!" Mario cheered, which Luigi then said the same thing afterwards.

"YEAH!" They all shouted as Mario being followed by his Paper Mario 64 team, Luigi being followed by his five allies, the Paper Mario 2 partners, and the Sonic characters then headed for the castle, to get the Chaos Emerald and Crystal Star.

* * *

**MEANWHILE, AT PEACH'S CASTLE:**

Peach along with Toadsworth were looking out the Castle window seeing how all the Toad associates were dressed up like Toad Warriors, fighting off the monsters, as she looked concerned.

"Oh my," Peach commented looking at the purple Chaos Emerald and the orange Crystal Star she had in her possession. "I hope Mario is doing alright."

"I'd say your Highness," Toadsworth said, adjusting his glasses. "I'm pretty sure Master Mario and Master Luigi have this all under control."

"I hope so," Peach said. "I am pretty sure that those monsters are after these gemstones."

Toadsworth shrugged off her comment as he continued to watch the fights outside, and Peach watched as well when they heard a very familiar laugh.

**"GWAR HAR HAR HAR HAR HAR! I HAVE COME TO TAKE MY PRECIOUS PRIZE!"**

"Huh?!"

Then right on cue, breaking right through one of the glass windows, was you guessed it, Bowser the Koopa King, but he wasn't alone. Accompanying him was his son Bowser Jr, a bunch of Koopatrols, Hammer Bros, Kammy Koopa, and a bunch of different colored Magikoopas. Peach was shocked of his appearance of all times.

"Ugh Bowser," Peach didn't want to deal with Bowser since the monsters were bad enough. "Why do you have to come here now?"

"Sorry princess," Bowser said. "But I am here to take you to my castle."

"YEAH MOMMY," Bowser Jr cried out. "You're coming back with Daddy and I."

"Please, this is ridiculous," Peach shook her head.

"You best give up Peach," Kammy Koopa called out. "Your coming back with us Koopas whether you like it or not."

"This is it; prepare to be kidnapped again."

Bowser then started to approach her when suddenly.

"NOT SO FAST! I'LL BE TAKING THE PRINCESS AND HER CHAOS EMERALD AND HER CRYSTAL STAR!"

"Huh?!" Bowser was confused.

Then right on cue, Mephiles the Dark emerged and was about to make off with the Princess.

"Who the heck are you freak," Bowser snorted.

"I'm Mephiles the Dark, you're worse nightmare," He stated. "And the princess is mine and you can't stop me."

Peach was even more terrified of Mephiles than of Bowser.

"Pfffttt, yeah right," Bowser Jr. spat. "Daddy can take you out with his hand tied behind his back."

"You heard him, so step away from the Princess or I'll show you no mercy." Bowser sneered.

"You can't make me fool," Mephiles taunted.

"Hey daddy," Bowser Jr. felt the need to ask him. "Why didn't the Koopalings accompany us?"

"Oh son, the Koopalings had to stay at my castle in order to fight off the monsters that could possibly destroy my castle." Bowser explained.

"I see," Bowser Jr. was satisfied.

"Alright fools, this princess is mine now," Mephiles cried out as he went to grab the princess and the Koopa troops were about to attack when suddenly.

"NOT SO FAST! STOP WHERE YOU ARE!"

"Huh?!"

Storming through the door was Lord Crump, the head of Grodus and all the X-Nauts, and Elite X-Nauts accompanying them, as Bowser recognized them.

"Not them again," Bowser grumbled.

"What do you freaks want?" Mephiles sneered.

"What do you think," Crump declared. "Us X-Nauts are here to stop you freak from taking over the planet that Grodus claimed, and Grodus here has a score to settle with Beldam!"

Grodus jumped up and down, saying that he was agreeing with him.

"More fools to stop me," Mephiles snickered. "Still not gonna stop me, time to unleash my shadow army on you fools."

Mephiles was about to take out the X-Nauts and the Koopa Troops with his shadow minions when suddenly.

"HALT! NOT ANOTHER MOVE!"

"Huh?"

The door burst open, and General Guy entered along with the Shy Guy Troops. Bowser recognized him.

"General Guy?" Bowser stuttered, confused. "What are you and the Shy Guys doing here? And why are there two General Guys?"

Yes, another General Guy was in the Shy Guy troops, as the other General Guy snickered.

"Oh no, this is just my cover up disguise," He said as he then transformed into…DOOPLISS! SURPRISE!

"Ah, Alright," Bowser still was confused.

"What are you fools?" Mephiles hissed.

"Us Shy Guys are about to put a stop to your evil scheme and keep the planet in check for when Bowser decides to take over."

Bowser was flattered as Doopliss spoke up.

"And I'm here to make Beldam pay for what she had done to me in the past."

"Well, time to make my move! MY SHADOW BEINGS, ATTACK THESE FOOLS!" Mephiles shouted as a bunch of his Shadow minions came to attack the opposing teams.

Wasting no time, the Koopa Troops, X-Nauts, and Shy Guys went into fight, with Doopliss joining them as well. While they were occupied, Mephiles grabbed Peach with the Chaos Emerald and Crystal Star and was about to make his escape.

"HEY! THAT FOOL IS TAKING OFF WITH THE PRINCESS!" Kammy cried out.

"YOU STOP RIGHT THERE!" Doopliss decided to head butt him as Mephiles then disappeared before the attack struck.

"SEE YA LATER FOOLS!" Mephiles let out that insane maniacal laughter he's well known for. By then, the shadow beings where destroyed as Bowser noticed the Princess was gone.

"DARN IT! THE PRINCESS IS GONE!" Bowser stomped his foot in anger.

"YEAH! That freak will pay for taking Mommy away," Bowser Jr. was just as mad.

It was that time that the heroes entered the room and saw the damage.

"What the…?" Mario then noticed Bowser. Bowser then saw Mario and as if his day couldn't get any worse.

"Oh god, Mario," Bowser groaned. "Why do you have to keep showing up where ever I go."

"Don't play games with me Bowser," Mario sneered, going up to Bowser. "Tell me what you did to Peach!"

"Why should I tell you?!"

"You best listen to Mario," Goombario stook up for Mario and was by his side. "Or else you'll regret it."

"Fine, I didn't take her this time!"

"Huh?"

"Master Mario," Toadsworth walked over. "I believe the princess was moved to another castle."

"WHAT!?"

"Whoops, I mean another location, my bad." He corrected himself.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mario screamed as Goombario and Luigi tried to calm him down. Shadow and Vivian then approached them and then looked at Bowser.

"Who kidnapped Peach then," Vivian asked, Shadow already feeling like he knew who took her.

"Don't ask me," Bowser snorted. "It was some strange purple freaky looking crystalline demonic creation of some kind-"

**"MEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" **Shadow howled and screamed to the heavens. "I KNEW IT, _I KNEW IT! _That freaking spineless coward took the princess and the Chaos Emerald and Crystal Star to bring back to Black Doom and Beldam for their evil plan!"

"Great," Vivian sighed sounding aggravated. "Now where is Mephiles located?"

Before anyone could answer her question, a Toad ran in and had something to say.

"Guys, I found the location that the Princess was taken," He said, showing a screen on the laptop he had. "She was taken to the Crystal Palace!"

"WOAH!" Everyone shouted.

"I remember that place," Mario knew it so well. "My friends went there to rescue the last Star Spirit that one time, right?"

All eight of Mario partners from Paper Mario 64 nodded yes.

"In that case, I'm going to the Palace and kidnapping her back!" Bowser stormed off into his Koopa Clown Cart.

"Wait for me Daddy!" Bowser Jr. followed, getting into a smaller Koopa Clown Cart.

"Wait for us sir," Kammy got on her broom with the other Magikoopas and the Hammer Bros and Koopatrols took a hover craft to follow.

"HEY!" Crump called out. "WE'RE GOING TO!"

Crump grabbed Grodus as they and the X-Nauts jumped into a ship with the X-Naut logo on it, following the Koopa Troops.

"RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" General Guy called out as he and the Shy Guy Troop and Doopliss all got onto a ship with the Shy Guy Logo on it and then followed shortly behind them.

"So how are we gonna get to Crystal Palace," Knuckles wondered.

"Let's teleport there," Shadow got out his green emerald as the heroes, with Mario and Luigi and their teams got together. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

They then teleported to the Crystal Palace, leaving a Toadsworth to worry.

"I hope they save our Highness soon…I hope," Toadsworth sounded concerned as he then walked out.

* * *

**CRYSTAL PALACE:**

The heroes were at the front entrance of the Crystal Palace, as they were all astounded by its appearance. They entered and Mario had a huge sense of Déjà vu come to him.

"Ahhhh, this really brings back memories," Mario admitted.

"You can say that again Mario," Goombario agreed.

"Yeah," Kooper spoke up. "I always wanted to explore this place with Kolorado, but it never happened. This is for Professor Kolorado."

"Uh huh," Mario said simply as the heroes went through the ice filled palace. After solving many puzzles, the heroes were now near a big door which leads out into the freezing cold and snow.

"Look, there's door leading to outside!" Mario called out.

"Let's go!" Goombario agreed.

Suddenly, a bunch of those monsters, Black Arm Soldiers, Shadow Being, Lizards, Birds, Snakes, and Golems, appeared, leaving the heroes outnumbered.

"Crap," Kooper stated. "We're outnumbered."

Then right on cue, a wall burst open and a bunch of GUN soldiers and robots, accompanied by Omega, came through. They were followed by Bowser and the Koopa Troops with Bowser Jr. as his second in command, and then the X-Nauts lead by Crump and Grodus, and then the Shy Guy Troop lead by General Guy and accompanied by Doopliss. The heroes now had as much help as they can get.

"Wow, this makes it easier for us!" Sonic mused.

"LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!" Kammy Koopa cried out.

Then all hell broke loose as a bunch of brutal fights erupted as the monsters stood against their opponents.

"Shadow," Sonic called out spin dashing a monster. "We'll take care of these freaks, you go after Mephiles."

"Yeah," Mario agreed, jumping on a monster. "Take down that freak and save the princess."

"Okay," Shadow nodded as he began to skate off.

"Wait Shadow," Vivian went to his side. "I'm going with you."

"Wha…?" Shadow stuttered.

"I'm fighting by your side Shadow and I got your back." She stated.

"Okay, let's go!"

Shadow and Vivian went pass the door when Shadow had a thought.

_This is the perfect time to talk to her about my confession._

* * *

Shadow and Vivian made it through the door and eventually made it outside to the point where they saw the Northern Lights and they were standing on snow.

"Hey Vivian," Shadow had to get it off his chest. "I need to ask you something."

"What is it Shadow," Vivian had her attention to Shadow.

"Do you…love me?" Shadow asked.

Vivian was in complete shock. They had a moment of silence when Vivian finally spoke.

"Why do you ask?"

"It's because… I love _you._" Shadow got out of his system as Vivian just stood their, unsure on whether to process everything Shadow just told her or not. Vivian frowned after a few minutes.

"Okay," Shadow sighed. "I guess you-"

He was cut short when Vivian kissed him right on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?" Vivian spoke.

"Uhhhh…." Shadow was unsure what to say as he was blushing a bright red.

"Hmmhmmhmm..." Vivian giggled. "I love you too Shadow."

They then kissed again as Shadow was ready for it this time. In a matter of minutes, Shadow broke away and pointed in the distance.

"I see Mephiles right there! Let's go!" Shadow shouted as he skated towards Mephiles. Vivian nodded and followed right behind Shadow.

* * *

They then went to where Mario fought the Crystal King once, and then they saw Mephiles' back turned to them.

"MEPHILES!" Shadow shouted, causing Mephiles to turn around and notice Shadow. He looked cool and collected.

"I was expecting you sooner, as you must know, you're already too late," Mephiles pointed in the direction where Black Doom already took the princess hostage and Mephiles had the purple Chaos Emerald and orange Crystal Star in his hands. He began to cope again.

"But there's still time for you to change your mind. Join me Shadow. Let us teach this world a lesson… and rewrite the future!" Mephiles spread his arms out.

Shadow wasn't gonna fall for it.

"Don't try and deceive me!"

"What?" Mephiles was taken aback by his response.

"You have no interest in revenge, you only crave _destruction," _Shadow pointed to Mephiles. "You are teaming up with Black Doom and Beldam, so you can use the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and the Master Emerald, so you can call upon Iblis again!"

"What," Mephiles thought of something. "How will you feel, when everyone turns against you?"

"Doesn't matter, Black Doom will turn back into Devil Doom, Beldam will become the next Shadow Queen and you will fuse with Iblis and become Solaris, the three of you destroying the planet and everything until there is nothing but time itself!"

Mephiles was just about fed up now.

"It's a pity, Shadow the Hedgehog," He announced preparing to fight. "Truly a shame that you wish to go against me!"

"It's better than being a time craving lunatic like you," Shadow snarled.

"I'll make sure you regret this Shadow the Hedgehog," Mephiles said as the ground got covered in purple liquid stuff which Shadow recognized from before.

"Mephiles! I won't let you escape!" Shadow shouted.

"Who says I was escaping," Mephiles summoned out all his Shadow minions as they sunk into the shadow liquid.

"Shadow what's going on," Vivian seemed concerned.

"I dunno," Shadow said. "I think the shadows are absorbing energy from this liquid.

"DROWN IN DARKNESS!" Mephiles yelled out as he then dove and sunk into the ground. A moment later, the ground started shaking.

"Hey, hey, hey, that doesn't look good," Vivian stuttered as three giant shadow monsters emerged to surface.

"I guess that these entities consist of shadows," Shadow stated. "They can still be destroyed though."

"But where is Mephiles," Vivian wondered.

It then hit Shadow, Mephiles had triumphed him again.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shadow screamed as he then went to the shadow monster and started pelting it like no tomorrow taking out each and every one at a time. Eventually, he got worn out as Vivian went to Shadow in concern.

"Shadow, you okay," Vivian looked concerned.

"Yeah," Shadow got back up. "How do we bring Mephiles back up to surface though?"  
"Allow me," Vivian then performed a Fiery Jynx to the monsters, taking out each and every one of them.

"Okay, let's combine our powers together," Shadow stated.

"Okay."

They then grabbed hands, closed their eyes and combined their powers together, eventually causing the liquid to vanish and Mephiles to emerge to surface.

"You'll regret this decision you pest," Mephiles grumbled.

"YOU WILL REGRET THIS FIRST!" Shadow snarled, performing a kick towards Mephiles.

"GAH!" Mephiles cried as Vivian did a Shade Fist towards him.

"GAH!"

Shadow kept using Chaos Spear and Vivian used her special powers. Eventually Mephiles tried fooling them.

"LOOKING FOR ME?! LOOKING FOR ME?! LOOKING FOR ME?! LOOKING FOR ME?! LOOKING FOR ME?! LOOKING FOR ME?! LOOKING FOR ME?! LOOKING FOR ME?! LOOKING FOR ME?! LOOKING FOR ME?! LOOKING FOR ME?! LOOKING FOR ME?! LOOKING FOR ME?! LOOKING FOR ME?! LOOKING FOR ME?! LOOKING FOR ME?! LOOKING FOR ME?! LOOKING FOR ME?! LOOKING FOR ME?! LOOKING FOR ME?! LOOKING FOR ME?! LOOKING FOR ME?! LOOKING FOR ME?! LOOKING FOR ME?! LOOKING FOR ME?! LOOKING FOR ME?! LOOKING FOR ME?!"

"GAAAHHHH! HOLD STILL YOU DEVIL!" Shadow snarled sounding like the GUN Commander for a second there. Shadow then spin dashed into Mephiles, ramming into him and then he then made copies of himself and then was shown holding a giant Shadow Ball over his head.

"SINK INTO DARKNESS!" He shouted.

"LET'S DO IT VIVIAN!" Shadow shouted.

"RIGHT!" Vivian then grabbed Shadow's hand and then they combined their powers and launched a power energy attack towards Mephiles.

"YOU PESTS, **I'LL CRUSH YOU!"** Mephiles snarled just for the attack to hit him home and caused him to fall in defeat.

"I am…forever… I am…invincible…" Mephiles said defeated. "This isn't over; the world will betray you, why fight at all? Why risk your lives for those who could persecute you later?"  
"Well, if the world chooses to become my enemy," Shadow stated, standing up with Vivian by his side. "I will fight like I always have!"

"I will return Shadow," Mephiles then sank into the shadows and vanish, leaving the Chaos Emerald and Crystal Star behind.

"Alright Shadow, we got them all now," Vivian stated.

"Yeah,"

Shadow then picked up the Chaos Emerald while Vivian picked up the Crystal Star.

"We got them," Shadow stated. "Should we go back to the heroes now?"

"Wait, before we do that," Vivian went over to Shadow. "How about the two of us…"

She then whispered something into Shadow's ear and he actually was sweating.

"Uh…sure," Shadow blushed. "But can we do _it _in the shadows instead."

"Why?"

"Because this fanfiction is rated 'T' and that isn't really allowed, unless you want the author to bump it up to a rated 'M'," Shadow stated.

"Oh, of course," Vivian agreed.

"Let's do _it,"_

After that was said, Vivian and Shadow went into the shadows and started kissing, and making out and making love with each other, and will go back to the heroes afterwards…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**YEAH, THAT'S THE END OF THIS SUPER LONG CHAPTER LIKE I SAID. IT'S NEARLY OVER TEN PAGES LONG! CAN YOU ALL BELIEVE IT!**

**SO ANYWAY, SHADOW AND VIVIAN HAVE THE CHAOS EMERALDS AND CRYSTAL STARS! IT MIGHT TAKE ME A FEW DAYS OR SO TO THINK OF A LOCATION FOR THE FINAL BATTLE, BUT I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER ALL IN ALL!**

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER EVERYONE! HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


	13. The Final Location Confirmed

Alright readers, I'm terribly sorry for the huge delay. I've been occupied with school stuff and it's been stressful and I'm just getting to this chapter now. Nonetheless, here is the next chapter to this story. I hope you all enjoy it as a way to make up for the huge delay. Enjoy!

* * *

**INSIDE THE CRYSTAL PALACE:**

After having some type of love fest hiding in the shadows, Shadow and Vivian went back to the others, bearing the Chaos Emerald and Crystal Star that Mephiles had. Everyone that started the brutal fight were gone, and all that remained was the other heroes, as well as Mario and Luigi and their rightful partners. Sonic was the first to notice them.

"Hey Shadow," Sonic greeted. "Did you get the Chaos Emerald and the Crystal Star back from Mephiles?"

"Sure did," Shadow replied, showing the Chaos Emerald he had while Vivian had the Crystal Star in her hand as proof.

"What about the princess," Mario sounded nervous.

"Yeah, Mephiles managed to meet Black Doom and he took the princess away to their hideout," Vivian said, sounding guilty.

"NUUUUTTTTTTTSSSSS!" Mario shouted, with so much angst that Goombario and Luigi had to calm him. "Now I have to find and rescue the princess again from someone other than Bowser."

"Not to mention, those punks still have my Master Emerald," Knuckles sneered. "AND THEY ARE GONNA PAY!"

"Uh, on the bright side, we have all seven Chaos Emeralds and Crystal Stars now," Vivian sounded optimistic.

"That's true," Tails exclaimed. "Perhaps we should return to my workshop and Professors Pickle and Frankly will help us locate Black Doom and Beldam."

"Wait, Professor Frankly," Mario wondered. "I thought he was in Rogueport…"

"He was, but his house got destroyed by a couple of Shadow Androids," Goombella spoke up.

"In that case, we're coming too," Mario stated.

"You said it bro," Luigi remarked.

Their respectful partners also nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's get out of this place then," Shadow stated as he then activated the teleporting watch, causing the heroes with Mario and Luigi and their partners to be teleported too, not leaving a single trace of themselves in the Crystal Palace.

* * *

**BACK AT TAILS WORKSHOP:**

Knowing that the X-Nauts, the Shy Guys and Doopliss would not be back and the heroes were getting the last Chaos Emerald and Crystal Star, Frankly and Pickle were outside, enjoying the nice warm weather.

Suddenly, the heroes appeared and landed in front of the two professors.

"Ah you guys have returned," Pickle said. "And you got the last Chaos Emerald and Crystal Star hmm?"

"And Mario and Luigi decided to join you guys too," Frankly spoke up. "Let me guess, the princess was kidnapped again."  
"Yes."

"That figures," Frankly muttered. "Let's go inside and pinpoint the location of where Black Doom and Beldam are staying."

"Gotcha," Tails said as all of them went into the house and Tails began to pinpoint the location.

About an hour after Shadow and Vivian had some shadow sex in the shadows, Amy trying to get Sonic to kiss her, Buddy and Knuckles training to fight for the final fight, Rouge and Ms. Mowz having a conversation about treasure, Bobbery and Koops talking with each other, Silver practicing his psychokinesis, Mario and Luigi thinking on how dangerous this mission is gonna be, Goombella standing with Tails to know the location, and the partners of Mario and Luigi were having their own conversations, Tails had finally found the location.

"I know exactly where they are hiding out," Tails stated. "They seem to be hiding out behind the Thousand-Year Door."

"And I happen to know where that place is," Goombella stated.

"Same with me," Mario spoke up as his other Paper Mario 2 partners nodded in agreement too. Even Professor Frankly seemed to know where it was.

"Ah yes, I'm afraid we must all head to the Rogueport Sewers and get to the Thousand-Year Door and put a stop to this evil scheme," Frankly said, getting his teleporting device ready to go.

"And we also save Princess Peach," Mario admitted.

"And take back my Master Emerald," Knuckles added.

"And we kick some evil bad guy butt!" Buddy joined in.

"And we are gonna be going as a team," Shadow said. "Are you all ready?"

"We sure are."

The teleporting device was then activated as the heroes with the two professors went into the teleporting device and were then teleported in a flash.

* * *

**ROGUEPORT SEWERS (THE THOUSAND-YEAR DOOR):**

After being teleported to the sewers, traveling through the pipes, avoiding any enemies that got in there path, and doing some other puzzles, the group made it to the site of the Thousand-Year Door, but something was different about its appearance. The seven stars on it still glowed in color and it was containing those cracks in the wall from when Mario used it last, but now, the ceiling had a bunch of oozy black, purple, and red smile dangling from above and the atmosphere felt more like a territory that the Black Arms would make their home, and the purple smoke from the once known Black Comet was present, giving the area a very ominous feel to it.

"Well, here's the Thousand Year Door," Mario said, recalling his last visit here.

"But, something's different," Goombella commented. "There is a bunch of red, black and purple smile dangling from the ceiling and purple smog covering this place, and not only is it gross, but it's _ominously _creepy…"

"I guess Black Doom and Beldam made there way into the Thousand-Year Door before we got here," Shadow explained, knowing the reason for its modified appearance.

"I agree with you Shadow," Vivian agreed, cuddling up to Shadow's arm.

"You guys should go on in to the Thousand-Year Door while we wait here and catch up later," Professor Pickle said.

"Yeah," Frankly agreed. "Go on in, save Princess Peach, find that Master Emerald and put a stop to Black Doom and Beldam's evil scheme before they take over the world."

"No need to remind me twice," Shadow stated. "Ready everyone?"

"We're all ready!"

"I'm right behind you Shadow," Vivian said, seeming very affectionate towards Shadow.

"Alright, let's go," Shadow stated, trying not to blush as they all except for the two professors went into the Thousand-Year Door and then it slammed shut.

* * *

**MEANWHILE, IN THE DEEPEST CHAMBER IN THE PALACE OF SHADOWS:**

Black Doom and Beldam had a look at a spy camera that was set up and saw the heroes making their way into the Palace of Shadows. They both let out an evil sinister laugh full of arrogance, as Mephiles was letting out his maniacal laughter, the two Shadow Androids were chuckling too, the princess was shown behind them, dangling from the ceiling, mouth taped and tied up, and the Master Emerald was emitting a dim glow of green.

"Those fools are falling right into our trap," Black Doom mused. "They don't know what's in store for them."

"Indeed," Beldam agreed. "With our plan in session, and the foolish heroes, including that mustachio menace Mario having the 7 Crystal Stars and Chaos Emerald, we can put fourth our scheme."

"Oh yes," Black Doom hummed. "We use the insolent princess as bait to lure them in here, use the princess as a vessel for you to take possession of and become the next Shadow Queen."

"You said it, and you use the Master Emerald to give you ultimate and unlimited power," Beldam spoke up.

"I can use it to bring back Iblis," Mephiles added. "Become Solaris, while Black Doom becomes Devil Doom."

"And we can show them mutts what ultimate power is," The two androids said.

"And we use the power of the Chaos Emeralds and the Crystal Stars to our own advantage," Beldam added as a bonus.

"That's right, the end is near now for these foolish pests," Black Doom said.

"And those two traitors Shadow and my insolent sister will fall at mercy at the hands of our unlimited power!"

"AND WE SHALL RULE THE WORLD!" Mephiles declared.

"MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

They all let out evil arrogant maniacal laughter that shook up the entire room as the heroes were not sure what'll be in store for them.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**THAT'S ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER! AGAIN, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE HUGE DELAY WITH ALL THIS SCHOOL STUFF I'VE BEEN GOING THROUGH, BUT I'M GONNA TRY TO MAKE AN ATTEMPT TO UPDATE THIS STORY AT LEAST OCCASSIONALLY. IT WILL BE COMPLETED EVENTUALLY!**

**ANYWAY, NEXT TIME THE HEROES GO THROUGH THE PALACE OF SHADOWS! WHAT KIND OF MADNESS ARE THEY GONNA BE IN FOR WHILE TRAVELING? AND JUST HOW MANY TRAPS ARE GONNA BE PRESENT? TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT!**

**HAVE A GOOD ONE EVERYBODY UNTIL THEN!**


	14. Palace of Darkness, Big Surprise

Hello again, fellow readers. I am terribly sorry for the huge delay. I have been busy doing school work and other stuff, so I really didn't get the time to do another chapter, and I also needed to think on how to do this chapter. Since I now have an idea, and now that I have a bit of free time, I give you this chapter now readers. Enjoy!

* * *

**IN THE PALACE OF SHADOW:**

The heroes have just entered the Palace of Shadow as the door behind them slammed shut which shook the place a little, as the heroes scanned the place, noticing the change that has been made here.

"Uh, Mario," Koops was the first to speak. "This place looks slightly different from when we went through here last."

"I agree," Goombella agreed. "This place has that same ominous feel to it just like the entrance did.

"Ominous spominous," Buddy spoke up. "That's not gonna stop us from putting a stop to that shadow hag's evil plan. Gonzales can beat them with one hand tied behind his back."

"Amen to that," Goombario agreed. "Mario can do anything."

"Yeah," Mario nodded. "Ready for this Luigi?"

"You said it bro," Luigi said.

Mario's partner's and Luigi's partners nodded in agreement, showing they were ready as well.

"Let's go," Shadow stated. "We must put a stop to their evil plan."

"I agree with Shadow," Vivian agreed. "We must stop Beldam and Black Doom."

"And Mephiles the Dork," Sonic joked.

"And get back mah precious Master Emerald!" Knuckles spoke up.

"And save Princess Peach!" Mario added.

"Yeah, we better get this quest over with before things get really out of control." Tails stated.

"Besides," Ms. Mowz sniffed the air. "I smell treasure!"

"Me too!" Rouge said.

"Who do you think you are, Professor Kolorado?" Kooper joked while asking, remembering the events that happened in Mt. Lavalava.

Ms. Mowz and Rouge gave him a blank stare.

"Uh, never mind," Kooper shook his head. "Let's go!"

"YEAH!" All the heroes shouted together as they began the trek through the Palace of Shadow.

* * *

After solving some very difficult puzzles, the heroes each decided to make some comments about the place.

"This place is like an Archaelogist's dream come true," Kooper commented.

"You said it," Goombella agreed.

"In fact, I'm gonna take pictures of the place and show them to Kolorado, that the legend of The Thousand-Year Door is true," Kooper stated, and then added. "He'll be so proud."

"Of course he would be," Goombario added. "Always with the Archaelogy with you huh Kooper?"

"Hey! Kolorado is like my childhood hero you know!"

"We know Kooper," Bombette spoke up. "I think all eight of us that traveled together know that by now."

"Uh huh," Parakarry spoke. "I can't wait to see how GUN will pay me after this. I can be able to do my mail job at a much easier rate."

The heroes nodded as they continued to enjoy the place around them despite the change made to it.

"You know what heroes," Hayzee the Crazy Dayzee said. "This would make an excellent play that I'm planning on doing after this adventure. It'll be called 'Black Hedgehog and Siren Partnership' and it'll be a huge money making blockbuster!"

"Hey speaking of money," Torque remembered something. "Luigi, you still owe me all that money you have to pay for ruining my precious kart!"

"Hey, I haven't had the money okay," Luigi stated.

"Sure you haven't." Torque only rolled his eyes as they continued onward.

"We should think less about money, and more about what's ahead of us," Screamy spoke up. "For _he_ that is known as the black hedgehog has to be prepared for what will be ahead of us."

"As long as it's not Luigi dressed up as a woman, I'm not scared." Jerry said.

"And as long as the clumsy plumber doesn't through me into a lava bed, I'll be fine." Blooey stated.

"Hey I said it was an accident okay," Luigi said. "I didn't think I would be a clumsy thrower."

Blooey just rolled his eyes as they continued on, when suddenly, a green flame known as a Phantom jumped out of nowhere.

"BOO!"

"I'll handle this," Bow said, as she then went and shown the scariest face she could do.

"BRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The flame fled like a coward.

"That's right fool," Bow laughed. "Run like the little coward that you are. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Why am I thinking of King Boom Boo right now?" Knuckles brought up.

"Better question, who is King Boom Boo," Luigi stuttered, afraid to ask. "Is he related to King Boo?"

"I don't think so," Knuckles said, not knowing who King Boo was and didn't want to know about it either.

* * *

The gang continued, eventually reaching that never ending room that was a nightmare the first time.

"Hey Mr. Mario," Watt remembered something. "Isn't this room like that one place we encountered back in Bowser's Castle? The one where we had to use the flames on the torches to get us through?"

"I do believe your right Watt," Mario agreed. "This was a pain the first time my seven partners from Rogueport and I went through here."

The six partners from then nodded in agreement. They decided to use the flames on the torches and they made it to that one area with the moat and the Riddle Tower.

"What is this place?" Silver asked in confusion.

"Damn it," Shadow complained. "This door is locked."

"Hey Mario dearie," Sushie noticed something. "That tower looks like it has the key to that door. I shall go through this moat and find it for you."

"That would be nice, thanks Sushie," Mario said as Sushie jumped into the moat.

"Be right back."

She then entered the Riddle Tower and went to find the key.

**5 MINUTES LATER…**

"I found it!" Sushie came out, and went back to the heroes.

"Thanks Sushie," Mario thanked her as the heroes unlocked the door and continued onward.

"Dear boy, I sense something suspicious at the end of this hallway," Bobbery commented.

"And… It's so… familiar too," Koops agreed, actually shaking in fear.

"Well, I don't think it'll be a problem for us," Amy said. "Right Sonic my sweet cheeks."

"Don't call me that." Sonic said in a awkward tone as Amy approached him.

"We can do this, right Shadow?" Vivian said, going close to Shadow.

"Of course we can," Shadow said, trying not to blush.

"Well, ready my team?" Mario asked his eight partners.

"I'm ready Mario," Goombario boasted.

"Let's do this," Kooper said, still taking photos.

"I'm set." Bombette said.

"Let's go," Parakarry added.

"Ready," Bow simply said.

"I'm right behind you Mr. Mario," Watt stated.

"I'm ready dearie," Sushie said.

"What about you Lakilester?" Mario asked.

"The name is Spike," Lakilester complained. "And yes, I'm more than ready for action."

"Okay, let's go!" Mario said.

"YEAH!"

The heroes then made it to the end of the hallway and entered the giant room that Gloomtail was in before.

* * *

When they entered, they noticed that familiar smell that was there, and it was so dark, with a single chandelier to keep it slightly bright. What the heroes didn't anticipate was the fact that 3 giant silhouettes that look hugely familiar were shown in the shadows. The three figures then noticed the heroes were in the room.

"WHO DARES APPROACH US!?" The first figure boomed.

"WHO ARE YOU FOOLS!?" The second figure followed after the first figure.

The third figure simply howled like a wolf as loud as the first two figures.

The three figures then shown themselves, and were revealed to be three dragons that looked incredibly familiar. The first dragon to have spoken was colored red, had a light green belly, and had hook like tails and strange bells on its head, and its snout looked like that of a Yoshi's. The first dragon was known as a female. The second dragon that spoke, looked almost like the first dragon, except this one was colored black, and had a purple colored belly. The second dragon was known as a male. The third and final dragon, was like the first two, but this one was completely zombified; basically a living skeleton of a dragon, and was also a male. The zombified dragon couldn't speak like the first two, and could only howl like a wolf. The three dragons looked down at their so-called 'prey'.

"Mmmm, looks like we have some guests," The first dragon said. "They would make perfect appetizers, isn't that right?"

"You said it sis," The second dragon agreed. "We could use ourselves a good meal, especially since some of these pest look awfully familiar."

"Roooooooooooooooooooooo!" The third dragon howled, assuming to be his way of agreeing with the other two dragons.

The heroes stared at the dragons, as Mario and his pals Goombella, Koops, Buddy, Vivian, Bobbery, and Ms. Mowz recognized the dragons. They were in shocked as they remembered the three dragons.

"What the…?" Mario stuttered, not believing his eyes. "Hooktail, Gloomtail and…Bonetail? What the heck are they doing back!?"

"Yeah," Goombella agreed. "We totally beat them before!"

"Uh, yeah," Koops seemed to have taken the most out of it. "Hooktail was killed and spit out my father!"

"And we also gave that Gloomtail a piece of our power!" Buddy stated.

"And we traveled down the Pit of 100 Trials and beat Bonetail," Vivian said.

"Better question, how did Hooktail and Bonetail get here?" Bobbery asked.

"Yeah," Ms. Mowz wondered. "Hooktail was found at her castle, and Bonetail was kept in the Pit of 100 Trials.

"How did all three of them come back to life?" Mario asked.

"I knew you fools looked familiar, the ones who defeated us before," Hooktail, the first dragon said. "If you must know, I was in my castle, until this alien overlord with Beldam helped revitalize me and Bonetail and the alien teleported Bonetail and I into the palace."

**"BLACK DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!"** Shadow howled.

"That's right, Black Doom was he?" Gloomtail, the second dragon said. "He and Beldam brought us back to life, so we could have our revenge for beating us and our owner; The Shadow Queen, and we shall do the honor of having you pests as our next meal!"

"ARRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bonetail, the third dragon howled.

"BRING IT ON!" Knuckles boomed. "WE COULD USE A NEW CHALLENGE!"

"Ah fools," Hooktail said. "Wanting to turn in the towel early? That makes it easier for us."

"I don't think so," Shadow sneered. "We might be just some so called 'pests' but I am the ultimate life form."

"Yeah!" Vivian said. "I beat Gloomtail and Bonetail before, it will happen again."

"You better guess again, you siren," Gloomtail warned them. "LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"HEY!" Hayzee declared. "LET'S DO THIS PLAY STYLE!"

"Huh?"

"Torque! Put on this costume," He gave Torque a cricket costume that chirps like a cricket.

"Fine," Torque managed to get into the costume, despite the wrench on his back.

"Luigi, put this on," Hayzee gave Luigi a green alien costume.

"Why am I gonna be dressing as a green alien?"

"You'll see, beside, you did an outstanding job playing as grass."

"Just don't make him dress up as a woman, please." Jerry begged.

"As for me," Hayzee puts on some shades. "I'm gonna be the DJ in the house."

A DJ set with a certain record appeared.

"LET'S DO THIS HEROES!" Hayzee shouted.

"ALRIGHT!"

The battle then began, as Hayzee put the record in and then "Move your Body" by Eiffel 65 started playing.

"Work on your mind mind, work on your body, move your mind, move your mind mind…"

While the song was playing, Torque attacked Hooktail, making that cricket sound again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hooktail screamed. "NOT THE CRICKETS AGAIN!"

"ALLOW ME SIS!" Gloomtail boomed as he went towards Torque, when Luigi charged towards him, dressed as a green alien.

"I don't think so." Luigi said, jumping on Gloomtails' nose, causing some damage.

"How dare you!" Gloomtail roared. "TAKE THIS!"

Gloomtail began charging power for a Mega Breath attack. Bow somehow did a Double Team like attack, making all the heroes invisible, while Vivian dragged Shadow into the darkness, making out while at it.

**"MEGA BREATH!"** Gloomtail boomed as a powerful Mega Breath then was launched at nothing whatsoever. The heroes then came back.

"Darn it," Gloomtail grumbled. "I missed again."

"You want to move the world," Hayzee continued singing. "Start with your body. Yo, come on, you gotta start with something."

"If you wanna move your mind," Luigi joined in. "Just move your body, move your mind, move your mind, it's gonna cost you nothing."

The dragons couldn't take that song much more, as the fight really started to erupt to the climax.

"If you wanna move along, then everybody, will move along with _yooouuuuu!"_

"Move your body, every everybody, move your body come on now everybody, move your body, move your body, everybody come on now everybody."

As the music really started to ravel, the three pet dragons were at there peak.

"ARRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Bonetail then launched all his powerful fire breathes, which the heroes dodge every single one of them.

After like 15 long minutes of fighting, the three dragons began to get really dizzy.

"But we… we…" Hooktail started. "UGH! WE LOST TO THE APPETIZERS AGAIN, AND I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO TRICK THEM THIS TIME! ARRRRGGGGHHHHH!"

"Is this true?" Gloomtail asked. "Can all…three of us… expire… for good this time?"

"Aroooo…rooooooo…. Roooooooo….?" Bonetail whimpered in defeated.

**"RRAWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRR!"** All three of them roared as they then flipped over in defeat as they were then taken out of commission for good this time.

"If only Flurrie was here," Mario commented.

"I must say, that went better than planned." Hayzee commented, all the DJ equipment gone as well as the costumes Torque and Luigi were wearing.

"Yeah," Luigi agreed.

"Hey, look there!" Shadow pointed to a stairway, leading down somewhere.

"That must lead to a deeper part of the palace," Shadow concluded. "Let's get cracking."

"And hopefully we can save the world together, Shadow my sweetheart." Vivian planted a kiss on the side of Shadow's cheek, causing him to blush.

"Yes," was all he said.

The heroes then went down the stairway as they then continued their way through the Palace of Shadow.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**YES READERS, THAT'S IT FOR NOW! AGAIN, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE HUGE DELAY; BUT SCHOOL WORK AND SUCH BECAME A HUGE INTERFERENCE! HOWEVER, THE LENGTH OF THIS CHAPTER SHALL MAKE UP FOR THAT HUGE DELAY!  
**

**ANYWAY, WHAT WILL BE IN STORE FOR THE HEROES NEXT?! TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT!  
**

**BE SURE TO REVIEW AT LEAST!**


	15. Blue and Dark Color

Hey readers, after a little delay, I now present the next chapter to this story! What'll be in store for the heroes now? Read and find out now.

**A BIT OF A WARNING: **A part of this chapter will be a little…dark, and practically dark humor, but I will let you all know when that part comes up so you can read this chapter anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

**DEEPER IN THE PALACE OF SHADOWS:**

The heroes continued to trek through the dark palace. After solving several puzzles, getting through traps, and going from room to room, all of which had a similar feel to it, the heroes were now approaching a corridor, where they were left to think.

"You know what guys," Shadow wondered. "I'm beginning to wonder just why this palace has a single feel to it in each and every room."

"Meh," Mario shrugged. "Probably the fact that this is the Palace of Shadow. After all, I have been here once before you know."

"Agreed." Goombella, Koops, Buddy, Vivian, Bobbery and Ms. Mowz said together.

"Well we better keep on our toes, right Shads?" Sonic stated.

"Hmph," Shadow huffed as they then entered the corridor.

"You know what I don't get," Goombario started. "Why in the world is this a long corridor?"

"Probably the fact that something big is going to take place here." Kooper stated.

"Yeah, not to mention, something major is beyond that door at the end of the hallway," Vivian pointed out.

"Your right," Shadow nodded. "Let's move now."

They then started to head to the end of the hallway. No longer than when they reached the halfway part of the hall, did they hear a familiar voice.

_I see that you foolish heroes have made it this far. _Black Doom's voice was heard. _You are all just moments away from your demise!_

"BLACK DOOM!" Shadow sneered.

_Yes, that's right. _Beldam's voice was heard as well. _You might have beaten those dragons, but your quest will end here!_

"BELDAM!" Vivian shouted. "WE ARE GONNA STOP YOU FROM TAKING OVER THE PLANET, YA HEAR!?"

_I beg to differ. _Beldam said. _We are gonna handle you fools and dispose of you all once and for all, and you and Shadow will become our slaves!  
Yes. _Black Doom agreed. _See you when you get through that door…IF YOU CAN EVER MAKE IT THROUGH ALIVE!_

"Huh?" The heroes were confused.

Before anyone else could question anyone, several Black Arm Soldiers and Shadow Beings came in.

"MORE MONSTERS!" Tails panicked.

"BRING IT ON!" Knuckles and Buddy got ready.

The laughter of Black Doom and Beldam was heard on the other side, as the heroes felt outnumbered. The heroes took out the monsters one by one, but more just kept coming and they were almost worn out. Shadow was about to make a comment when suddenly…

"DOES SOMEONE NEED SOME ASSISTANCE!"

"Huh?!"

Coming from the wall, came a tank which broke through the wall and on it was General Guy and several Shy Guys and Groove Guys.

"Do you folks need some assistance or what?" General Guy offered.

Hayzee recognized him and was automatically surprised.

"General Guy?" He asked as General Guy remembered him as well.

"Hayzee?" He also sounded surprised.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU!" They shouted as they approached each other.

"General Guy, I haven't seen you since high school," Hayzee admitted.

"Agreed," General Guy stated. "So what have you been up to? Still into the movie theater business?"

"Yes," He said simply. "I still work with plays and stuff. So I suppose you are still the General of the Shy Guys correct?"

"Got that right," The General gave a thumb up at the sign of him being a general.

It was then that another set of people showed up. It was Lord Crump, Grodus' head, Doopliss, and the whole entire army of X-Nauts behind them.

"You guys needed our help," Crump stated. "We are at your service!"

"About time you guys showed up," General Guy said. "So anyway Hayzee, I have an idea on how to beat these monsters. Come here."

Hayzee complied, and he started whispering something to him. He then whispered something to Lord Crump, and then to Doopliss. After that, they all started to do something that the Heroes had no idea what it was about. They then started setting up supplies and setups and stuff.

* * *

**8 MINUTES LATER…**

They had everything set up, a stage shown, everything they were using was blue, both General Guy and Hayzee were wearing shades, two DJ tablesets were shown on both sides, a microphone was now present, and the other X-Nauts and Grodus' head were surrounding it, working the lighting effects, the Shy Guys and Groove Guys were getting ready to dance to whatever it is they are planning, and Lord Crump and Doopliss were on the stage near the microphone. Luigi was confused and wondering what Hayzee was doing.

"Uh Hayzee, just what do you think you're doing?" He asked his flower friend.

"Putting a brilliant plan in action," Hayzee stated. "We are gonna have another playbase fight with a song used!"

"Oh, and Lord Crump, Doopliss, and General Guy are taking part in it this time?" Mario concluded.

"Got that right! Let's begin, shall we!?"

Hayzee gave a thumbs up as he then got a record of another certain song, and got ready to jam as Lord Crump approached the microphone first with Doopliss to the side.

The record started playing as the song "Blue (Da Ba Dee)" by Eiffel 65 started playing in the background. As the X-Nauts activated the blue colored lighting effects, Lord Crump approached the mike and started singing.

"Yo listen up, here's the story, about a little guy that lives in the blue world, and all day and all night and everything he sees is just BLUE, like him. Inside and outside, blue his house, with a blue little window, and a blue corvette, and everything is blue for him, and himself, and everybody around, cause he ain't got, nobody, to listen, to listen…"

As Crump's voice echoed into the background, more blue lights were shown, as Doopliss stepped up and turned into a blue skinned alien, as the Shy Guys, Groove Guys, the X-Nauts, General Guy, Hayzee and even Grodus' head were beginning to jam. Doopliss then started singing a very familiar hook.

"I'm Blue dabadee dabadie, dabadee dabadie dabadee dabadie, dabadee dabadie dabadee dabadie, dabadee dabadie dabadee dabadie."

At this point, the Groove Guys were dancing like crazy as well as the X-Nauts, and the Shy Guys. General Guy and Hayzee were bobbing their heads to the jam, as the monsters were confused, allowing the heroes to take the chance to beat them all up as the song continued played.

Doopliss began singing how he has a blue house with a blue window, how he wears blue clothes 24/7, how all the streets and trees are also blue to him, to how he has a blue colored girlfriend. He then started saying how all the people he is around are blue, and how his blue corvette is outside, and that the words he says and his thoughts are also blue, and especially how blue are the feelings that live inside him. Doopliss began singing that hook once again.

Most of the monsters were taken out, as Lord Crump started reciting parts of his intro again, before that hook was played again. By the time the song ended, it seemed like they did it, only to find out that one more army of monsters appeared.

"Now what do we do Hayzee," General Guy asked, scratching his head.

"LET'S PLAY THE SONG IN REVERSE!" Hayzee screamed, causing the heroes to retreat to the sideline, to the safety zone.

"LET'S DO IT!" Crump shouted as the song was then set to be played in reverse.

**AN AUTHOR NOTE: **This is the part where it gets a little dark. If you feel like you'll have nightmares for weeks, don't read this part. Otherwise, continue reading with caution.

* * *

The song started playing backwards as Doopliss began singing the hook (or what it sounds like its saying).

"Heeeyyiiddddeee the body, eat the body hide the body, eat the body hide the body, eat the body hide the body, eat the body hide the body, eat the body hide the body, eat the body hide the body, eat the body, oh MAMA!"

As he then said this again, several Shy Guys appeared and faced the monsters. They were all blue robed, they were zombified Shy Guys, with blood marks on their masks, as they then went towards the monsters, got out different weapons, consisting of either a knife or a gun.

"ATTACK!" The head zombie blue robed Shy Guy cried out, causing a fight between the monsters and the zombie Shy Guys.

While that song kept playing in reverse, and with Doopliss saying 'hide the body eat the body', the Shy Guy zombies had either did two of the following to the monsters; they either ate them, or they simply killed them all and hid them in a closet that mysteriously appeared. Several minutes passed as a blue robed zombie Shy Guy went to kill the last remaining monster standing, as Crump sang his part of the song in reverse.

"MAH NAME IS A ROYEE!" Lord Crump finished, as the song was finally finished.

**OKAY, THE DARK PART OF THE STORY IS NOW DONE!**

The zombie Shy Guys suddenly poofed away and were now gone, as the closet then went straight to hell. The heroes were all jaw dropped.

"That… That was really dark," Koops commented.

"Indeed," Tails agreed. "But since those monsters are gone, we can continue right?"

The others didn't know what to say after what had just taken place. Shadow however, being the one with the dark personality in the group, was slightly amused and smirking at the dark humor that just took place.

"Sweetie, you ready to go now?" Vivian got his attention.

"Uh yeah," Shadow stated. "Let's go."

As Hayzee, General Guy, Lord Crump, Doopliss, and the Shy Guys and X-Nauts started putting stuff away, the heroes made it to the end of the corridor, and went through that door, ready to take on whatever the heck was there waiting for them… unaware of the danger ahead of them.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW. I HOPE THAT ONE PART OF THE STORY DOESN'T GIVE YOU GUYS NIGHTMARES FOR WEEKS ON END! THE IDEA CAME TO MIND AND I HAD TO GO WITH IT.**

**ANYWAY, THIS STORY'S PROGRESS IS PROBABLY GONNA BE DONE AT A SLOWER THAN NORMAL PACE SINCE I STILL HAVE SCHOOL STUFF TO HANDLE AND ALL THAT OTHER STUFF, SO DON'T BE SURPRISED IF IT TAKES TOO LONG TO UPDATE THIS STORY AGAIN!**

**NOW THEN, WHAT KIND OF FATE WILL BE AWAITING OUR HEROES? TUNE IN NEXT TIME READERS.**

**BE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER!**


	16. Brutal Fighting and Pursuit

Attention readers, due to a long delay, I am now showing you the next chapter this time. Read it and find out what happens now.

*By the way, I am hoping to finish this story 3 chapters from now, since I completely lost interest in this story and have other stuff I plan on doing, so please understand.

Now let's start.

* * *

**DEEP IN THE PALACE OF SHADOW:**

The heroes had made it to some strange chamber, which was in fact, where Mario fought Grodus that one time. The heroes seemed to have a bit of distaste for the room.

"This room is very bad in taste," Shadow commented. "And it's also suspicious…"

"Yeah," Rouge said. "What's up with this chamber?"

"Beats me." Sonic commented.

Mario and his Paper Mario 2 partners recognized the room from the last time they went through the place. The heroes jumped up and climbed the stairs and at the end of the hallway, a strange and familiar laughter was heard at the end of the room.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Standing at the end of the hall was none other than…BLACK DOOM AND BELDAM! WHAT A SURPRISE!

"I see you foolish pests finally made," Black Doom commented. "And just in time too."

"What are you planning?" Shadow questioned.

"We are just planning to use the princess and the Master Emerald so I can become the next Shadow Queen and Black Doom can become Devil Doom," Beldam explained.

"And I'll become Solaris." Mephiles added.

"And we'll show you what ultimate power is," The androids said.

"Not if we can help it," Vivian said. "You're not gonna get away with this Beldam."

"That's where you're wrong. I'm gonna become the next Shadow Queen and wipe out all life!"

"And we'll start with you insolent pests!" Black Doom boomed as a bunch of meteors came and were shot towards the heroes, who dodged them.

"Leave this to Vivian and me," Shadow exclaimed.

The other heroes nodded as a battle between Shadow and Vivian VS Black Doom and Beldam commenced. While several attacks such as Swift Strike, Meteor Strike, Ice Beam and magic spells were going against Chaos Spears and Chaos Blasts and several fire based moves, they were all an even match.

"TAKE THIS!"

"BEGONE!"

"EN GARDE, SWIFT STRIKE!"

"ALRIGHT!" Shadow performed another Chaos Blast and it was show that both Black Doom and Beldam were almost out of breath.

"Grrrrr…" Beldam sneered. "You are stronger than we thought."

"But this is not over yet," Black Doom announced.

"Hmmm?" Both Shadow and Vivian questioned.

"Watch this!"

Suddenly appearing out of nowhere like magic, was Princess Peach, all tied up, along with the Master Emerald.

"PEACH!" Mario shouted.

"MY MASTER EMERALD!" Knuckles roared.

"What are you planning on doing with them?!" Shadow sneered.

"What else? Use the body of Princess Peach as a vessel for the next Shadow Queen and the Master Emerald to give us ultimate power." Beldam explained.

"Yes, and both Shadow and that shadow girl will become our slaves for world conquest," Black Doom said afterwards.

"NEVER!" Shadow and Vivian shouted.

"So be it," Beldam said. "This is the end for you all."

"And we shall begin with your downfall!" Mephiles shouted.

"MINIONS, **ATTACK!" **Black Doom shouted as a bunch of Black Arm soldiers and Shadow beings filled up almost the entire room.

"WE'RE OUTNUMBERED!" Tails panicked.

"What do we do now?" Goombella asked.

"This is the end for you," Beldam announced. "SAY YOU'RE PRAYERS!"

Just before the monsters made their move, someone shouted…

"NOT SO FAST!"

Bursting through the door was Hayzee, General Guy, the Shy Guys, Doopliss, Lord Crump and the X-Nauts.

"WE SHALL HELP OUT!" General Guy and Lord Crump shouted as they all charged for the monsters.

"WAIT!"

Suddenly, bursting through the wall was a familiar army of robots. The person leading the army in his craft was none other than…DR. EGGMAN! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

"We shall join in too," Eggman announced. "ROBOTS, ATTACK!"

The robots charged for them too when suddenly…

"NEED AN EXTRA HAND!"

Bursting through the wall this time was none other than…Bowser, Bowser Jr, Kammy Koopa and the entire Koopa Troop army.

"We are gonna fight too!" Bowser declared.

"HERE I COME MOMMY!" Bowser Jr shouted.

The Koopa Troop charged as well when suddenly…

"HALT, WE SHALL JOIN THE FIGHT TOO!"

Suddenly, GUN Soldiers and Robots of all kinds, including Omega, came in to join the fight too, and several tanks came in as well.

"We are joining the fight too!" A GUN Soldier shouted.

"DESTROY!" Omega announced as GUN charged for the monsters too and the heroes joined in as well.

Then all hell went loose as brutal fighting was being shown all over the place. Black Doom and Beldam watched as the fight was taking place.

"Well, we don't have time for this nonsense," Beldam announced. "Time to put our plan into action."

"Agreed, let's go." Black Doom agreed.

"Let's do this," Mephiles said as Beldam carried Peach and Black Doom carried the Master Emerald and they went through that doorway leading to the chamber the Shadow Queen once resided in.

"THEY'RE ESCAPING!" Mario shouted.

"SHADOW, VIVIAN! LEAVE THESE MONSTERS TO US," Sonic shouted. "YOU GOTTA STOP THEM FROM TAKING OVER THE WORLD!"

"Right then," Shadow agreed. "Let's go Vivian."

"Right behind you sweetie," Vivian was behind Shadow.

Shadow and Vivian then made their way after Black Doom, Beldam and Mephiles. As the others wished them all the luck they'll need, the two dark heroes made their way down the stairs and ended up to the door leading to the Shadow Queen's chamber.

"It's now or never," Shadow said. "Let's do this!"

"Right behind you Shadow," Vivian nodded as they both then went to opening the door and to the final confrontation.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**THAT'S RIGHT. I HOPE TO GET TO THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON. THING IS, I HAVE BEEN LOSING INTEREST IN THESE GAME SERIES, BUT I SHALL FINISH THE STORY REGARDLESS. NO WORRIES ABOUT THAT.**

**ANYWAY, NEXT TIME, THE FINAL CONFRONTATION WITH BLACK DOOM, BELDAM AND MEPHILES IS GONNA TAKE PLACE. WHAT WILL HAPPEN, AND WILL SHADOW AND VIVIAN STOP THEM? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

**PLEASE BE SURE TO REVIEW AND COMMENT.**


	17. Climax Battle and Remaining Hope

Alright there fellow readers after a long week of thinking, I've finally come up with a good idea for this next chapter. Now we're almost done, only a couple more chapters left to go.

Now then, just what'll be in store for Shadow and Vivian now? Read and find out.

* * *

**IN THE DEEPEST CHAMBER OF THE PALACE OF SHADOW:**

Shadow and Vivian had made it to the lowest room in the palace where the Shadow Queen was awoken once before. When they got into the room, they were too late. Black Doom, Beldam and Mephiles had everything set up to put their plan into action. Princess Peach was still tied up and was placed on top of the Master Emerald which was behind the three dark villains, and the room had a very dark feel to it.

"Ha ha ha ha ha," Black Doom snickered. "You're too late you fools."

"What the heck is going on here?" Shadow asked, not letting his guard down.

"Mwehehehehehehee! Behold fools, this is where are plans are put into action," Beldam announced. "We are gonna use the power of this Master Emerald and the princess to put fourth our plans. I am gonna take possession of the Princess with the Master Emerald, become the next Shadow Queen while Black Doom become a tyrannical leader of the world!"

"And I become Solaris too." Mephiles added.

"No. That's not possible," Vivian stuttered as the Chaos Emeralds and Crystal Stars started floating around them.

"Indeed it is," Black Doom stated. "And with the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds and the seven Crystal Stars, we shall be able to possess complete and ultimate power amongst all of mankind!"

"What!?" Shadow and Vivian shouted together.

"Let us put our plan into action now," Black Doom announced as the Chaos Emeralds and Crystal Stars went straight to them. "CHAOS…CONTROL!"

After that was said, the world was then engulf into a bright shining light as the Chaos Emeralds and Crystal Stars ended up doing their job making the world covered in complete and total darkness, as Beldam gained a new power to be able to possess the princess, as the world was shaking like an earthquake occurred. Every single place in the world was now in darkness, and Black Arms started gaining possession of cities and towns everywhere.

At this point, Mephiles had summoned Iblis with the power of the gemstones, and Black Doom was in a stronger form.

"At last," Beldam said. "I can finally become the next Shadow Queen!"

Right after that was said, Beldam started gaining possession of Peach's body, as the earthquake got even worse then. When the earthquake finally stopped, Peach was now possessed by Beldam, Black Doom was in an alternate form, Mephiles was even stronger, and Iblis was present.

"What was that earthquake?" Mario said, as he and the others from before made their way into the room.

"Black Doom with Mephiles and Beldam must have used the powers of the Master Emerald, the Chaos Emeralds and the Crystal Stars to be able to gain access to ultimate and unlimited power!" Sonic concluded.

"But… but the Master Emerald isn't supposed to be used for evil!" Knuckles stated.

"So that's why they took those gemstones and the princess," Tails said.

"Precisely insolent fools," Black Doom admitted. "And now we shall begin with the elimination of the entire planet and it shall begin with the downfall of all of you pests, and our future slaves!"

"Forget it Black Doom," Shadow sneered. "I shall never become your slave."

"You tell them Shadow," Vivian agreed.

"You are all wrong," Beldam said. "With these gemstones in our possession, nothing can stop us now!"

"That's what you think," Buddy shouted. "We can beat you again!"

"Yeah let's do this," Knuckles agreed. "I'M GONNA CRUSH THOSE HIDEOUS MONSTERS!"

Right before Knuckles aimed a punch at any of them, Knuckles found himself frozen and unable to move.

"Knuckles, what's wrong!" Sonic started going to his aid, only to find out he became frozen too, as did everyone else in the room aside from Shadow and Vivian.

"Yes, the special Black Arm gas has worked once again," Black Doom said. "I expected it to be uneffective to Shadow and Vivian, but we have a special surprise for you fools!"

"Yeah," Beldam agreed. "This is the end!"

"Now to meet your downfall!" Mephiles shouted. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Not on my watch!" Shadow and Vivian shouted.

"Vivian," Mario called out.

"Shadow," Sonic shouted as well.

"You're our only hope now!"

* * *

And so a very epic climax battle started to get under way. The dark villains proved to be more difficult than imagined since they tapped into the full power of the Master Emerald, as well as the Chaos Emeralds and the Crystal Stars, but Shadow and Vivian fought nonetheless. A bunch of moves included Chaos Spear, Chaos Blast, Fiery Jinx, etc, were being displayed and Black Doom, Beldam, Mephiles and Iblis began to feel their power slipping, due to Shadow's and Vivian's determined spirit, and they knew they had to do something to improve the odds.

"Well, you fools are more powerful than I thought," Black Doom stated.

"But can you fools handle us at our true power!?" Beldam wondered.

"Hmm?"

"Watch this!" Mephiles shouted.

Suddenly, the villains gained more power from the gems as they became invincible.

"Now, your attacks are useless now pitiful fools!" Black Doom and Beldam shouted.

"Now watch our true power be unleashed!" Mephiles stated as Iblis let out a rumbling roar.

Shadow and Vivian started attacking them, but their attacks were useless.

"WHAT!?"

"That's right! We are invincible now!" Black Doom snickered.

They continued giving it their all, but nothing was working. About 30 minutes later, the two heroes were worn out.

"Ah, such weaklings," Beldam said. "We shall put an end to this!"

Just then, the Chaos Emeralds and Crystal Stars were then used to restore their HP completely.

"Now we are completely healed!" Mephiles stated. "NOW PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Shadow and Vivian then felt weak as Shadow then said.

"What should we do now Vivian?"

"Yeah," Vivian wondered. "We could be done for…"

* * *

Shadow and Vivian were almost out of breath as the villains were amused by this.

"Now then fools, let's try this again," Black Doom started. "Will you become our slaves?"

"If so, we might spare your life and show you mercy," Beldam commented.

"Yeah," Mephiles joined in. "You fools might as well give up now!"

"We… we shall… never… give up… We'll never… become your slaves…" Shadow and Vivian said weakly.

"So be it," Black Doom and Beldam said. "Prepare to meet your doom!"

Before they made an attack, the Chaos Emeralds and Crystal Stars begun to shine and went straight to Shadow and Vivian.

"What's this!?" Beldam, Black Doom and Mephiles shouted.

The Chaos Emeralds and Crystal Stars started tapping into a positive form of energy. In the power, Shadow and Vivian could hear voices from all across the globe. The voices then became too much for the villains that the positive energy caused them lose their invincibility.

"You can do it guys!" Sonic cheered.

"You can beat them," Mario stated. "Save the princess!"

"You guys can do it!" Luigi chimed in.

"Yeah show them how teamwork is done!" Tails said.

"BEAT THEM TO A PULP!" Knuckles shouted.

"GO SHADOW AND VIVIAN!" Rouge cheered.

"I KNOW YOU TWO CAN DO IT!" Silver cheered.

"GO GET THEM!" Amy shouted.

"You can win," Goombella stated.

"GO YOU GUYS!" Koops cheered.

"You got this you two," Buddy whooped.

"Get them," Bobbery joined in.

"I believe in you two," Ms. Mowz stated.

"I got your back you two," Goombario shouted.

"Me too," Kooper agreed.

"Me three," Bombette joined in.

"Me four," Parakarry shouted.

"Me five," Bow stated.

"Me six," Watt said.

"Me seven," Sushie commented.

"And me as well," Lakilester stated.

"We know you can do it!" Blooey, Jerry, Torque, Hayzee and Screamy shouted together.

"Make me proud you two!" General Guy shouted.

"Beat them down!" Doopliss shouted.

"Show them a thing or two!" Lord Crump screamed.

"YEAH!" The X-Nauts and Shy Guys shouted together.

"Do this for everyone!" Eggman joined in as his robots cheered as well.

"Free that princess!" Bowser suggested.

"SAVE MOMMY!" Bowser Jr added.

"You can do this!" Kammy Koopa stated.

"GO GET THEM!" The Koopa Troop chimed together.

Sir Grodus jumped up and down, his way of cheering them on as well.

"DESTROY THE ULTIMATE THREAT TO ALL LIFE!" Omega shouted.

"GO GET THEM AND TAKE THEM DOWN SHADOW AND VIVIAN!" GUN Soldiers shouted.

"Make us proud you two," The GUN Commander supported them as well.

"Use the power of the Emeralds and the Stars," Frankly shouted as he and Pickle came in.

"And take them down once and for all," Pickle shouted.

**"GO SHADOW AND VIVIAN!" **Everyone on the entire planet shouted at once.

It was then that the Chaos Emerald and Crystal Stars fully restored Shadow and Vivian's health completely.

"Fine then," The three villains said as they went into their final most powerful forms. "We shall end this now! We are gonna take this to the skies and end this battle once and for all! PREPARE FOR THE END YOU FOOLS!"

At this point, Beldam became her true powerful form, Black Doom was now Devil Doom, and Mephiles and Iblis fused together to become Solaris, as the three monsters then took to the skies.

"What is happening," Vivian wondered.

"They tapped into the negative power of the Crystal Stars and the Chaos Emeralds," Shadow explained as it was shown that they forgot the Chaos Emeralds and the Crystal Stars behind. "We can use the positive energy to go into our super form and take them down for good."

"I have a super transformation," Vivian stated. "I never knew that."

"That's right," Shadow closed his eyes. "Now relax yourself, and let your self become one with the gemstones, and let them do the honor."

At that point, the Chaos Emeralds started cycling around Shadow and the Crystal Stars started cycling around Vivian, who started saying to herself to become one with the Crystal Stars. The gemstones circled around them at a faster and faster pace as a bright shining light was then shown.

In a matter of seconds, the light faded as the Chaos Emeralds and Crystal Stars were not shown, but now Shadow and Vivian were now in their super transformation.

Shadow was now coated gold with red striped, and red pupils just like before.

For Vivian, she had some changes as well. She now had bright purple skin, her hair was now illuminating with a pink flashing aura, her hat was glowing and flashing a similar color, and she was also floating off the ground with her tail no longer touching.

Super Shadow and Super Vivian were ready for the real final match.

"Ready to go Vivian," Shadow asked her.

"Sure am," Vivian nodded. "Let's do this!"

With that being said, Shadow and Vivian then took for the skies to engage in what will be the real final fight and the last chance to save all life on Earth from terror. The final battle is to be taking place…

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**YES, IT'S A CLIFF HANGER, BUT THAT WAS STILL A GOOD CHAPTER WASN'T IT? WELL NOW, ONLY LIKE A COUPLE MORE CHAPTERS LEFT TO GO! **

**NEXT TIME IS THE REAL FINAL BATTLE! WILL SHADOW AND VIVIAN FINALLY PUT A STOP TO THE EVIL PLANS OF BLACK DOOM AND BELDAM!? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

**BE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER! THAT'S ALL!**


	18. The Final Battle

Alright everyone, after a bit of a delay, I am finally getting to writing the next chapter to this story. Now this is where the final fight will be taking place, in the heavens. Who will win the battle in the heavens? Read and find out now.

Only this chapter and one more afterwards, so enjoy everyone.

* * *

**IN THE SKY**

Deep in the heavens, an epic fight was about to take place. A super form Shadow and a super form Vivian were soaring through the sky and came face to face with three evil tyranny monsters; that go by the name Devil Doom, SQ II Beldam (who had possession of Peach's body) and Solaris. The fight looked like it was being held near the atmosphere.

"Well well well," Devil Doom grumbled. "If it isn't our future slaves. Come here for more?"

"Zip it Black Doom!" Shadow sneered.

"Such foolishness," SQ II Beldam stated. "Here's your final chance. Become our slaves, or be forced to be eliminated by the likes of us!"

"Never!" Vivian shouted.

"So be it, PREPARE TO BE ELIMINATED FROM THE UNIVERSE!" Devil Doom and SQ II Beldam boomed together as Solaris let out a vicious roar through the heavens.

"BRING IT ON!" Shadow and Vivian shouted together as the fight started.

Voices were being heard across the globe, giving the two heroes advice.

"SHADOW, VIVIAN, COMBINE YOUR POWERS TOGETHER TO BEAT THOSE MONSTERS!" Sonic shouted.

"TAKE THEM DOWN YOU TWO," Knuckles shouted.

Shadow and Vivian combined their powers together for a powerful Chaos Fiery Spear. About three of them made complete contact with the monsters.

"Not bad," Devil Doom sneered. "But this is only the beginning."

"Yeah, you have not seen anything yet," SQ II Beldam added.

Solaris boomed and roared angrily.

The three monsters unleashed their respectful attacks used in the games they appeared in, except they were far more powerful. Shadow and Vivian managed to dodge their attacks.

The fight continued as more powerful attacks were launched, dodged and made contact. About 30 minutes later, the monsters were bewildered by how long the two heroes were able to put up a fight.

"You foolish beings," Devil Doom snarled. "This is only a warm up."

"So sad, you fools would have made decent slaves of ours." SQ II Beldam added.

"You are wrong," Shadow said. "We would never become your slaves to serve evil!"

"That's right," Vivian agreed. "We are heroes meant to protect this planet!"

The monsters growled as they unleashed more powerful attacks on the heroes. Several Chaos Blasts, Chaos Spears and Fire base attacks were used in a powerful formation.

"I sure hope those two can save the princess," Mario wondered.

"Sure they can man," Sonic stated. "GET THEM YOU TWO!"

As the fight continued and more cheering were heard, the monsters were beginning to feel weakened. They were half way there to being beaten.

"It seems we underestimated these two fools," Devil Doom stated. "We shall beat you nonetheless."

"Yeah, you will see what it's like to fall to the hands of us super powerful life forms!" SQ II Beldam shouted.

"We can take it," Shadow and Vivian stated as more fighting took place.

It was safe to say that this fight was a really long back breaking battle, with the fighting lasting over 2 hours, and people continue to cheer for the heroes.

Eventually after about 3 hours, the monsters were wearing out and the two heroes were very tired.

"Huff, Vivian," Shadow huffed. "I don't know if we can make it,"

"But… there has to be a way," Vivian stated.

"ENOUGH," SQ II Beldam screamed. "THIS ENDS NOW! YOU FOOLS ARE REALLY GONNA SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU BETRAY THE LIKES OF US IMMORTALS!"

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Solaris boomed.

"PREPARE TO BE DESTROYED," Black Doom roared. "ANY LAST WORDS YOU FOOLS?!"

"…" The two super powered heroes were speechless.

The monsters began to launch a very powerful attack to kills the heroes once and for all. What they didn't plan for was the fact that all the people of Earth were giving the heroes more strength.

"You two can do it!" Sonic shouted.

"Don't hold back guys!" Tails stated.

"TAKE THEM DOWN FOR STEALING MY MASTER EMERALD!" Knuckles boomed.

"You can do it!" Amy stated.

"No holding back you two," Rouge said.

"Bring them down!" Silver shouted.

"SAVE THE PRINCESS OF THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM!" Mario shouted.

"YEAH, GO GET THEM!" Luigi added.

"I believe in you guys," Goombario added.

"ME TOO!" Kooper shouted.

"ME THREE!" Bombette shouted.

"ME FOUR!" Parakarry screamed.

"ME FIVE!" Bow cheered.

"ME SIX!" Watt cried.

"ME SEVEN!" Sushie shouted.

"AND ME AS WELL!" Lakilester added in as well.

"DO IT GUYS!" Goombella added.

"YEAH, TAKE THEM DOWN!" Koops cried.

"GO GET THEM!" Buddy screamed.

"DON'T HOLD BACK!" Bobbery advised.

"GO YOU TWO!" Ms. Mowz shouted.

"GO SHADOW, AND VIVIAN!" Blooey, Jerry, Torque, Hayzee and Screamy shouted.

"Take them down Shadow!" Eggman added.

"GO AND DESTROY THEM!" The robots cheered.

"No holding back!" General Guy stated.

"DO THIS FOR THE PLANET!" Lord Crump shouted.

"YEAH!" The X-Nauts joined in.

"TAKE THEM DOWN!" Doopliss screamed.

"YEAH!" The Shy Guys cheered as well.

"BEAT THOSE EVIL WANNABES!" Bowser joined in as well.

"SAVE MOMMY!" Bowser Jr added.

"YOU CAN DO IT!" Kammy said.

"WOOOOOOOOOO! GO GET THEM!" The Koopa Troop joined.

Shadow, I believe in you," The GUN Commander stated.

"DESTROY THOSE EVILDOERS SHADOW!" Omega added.

"TAKE THEM DOWN SHADOW AND VIVIAN!" GUN Solders cheered.

"DO IT!" Everyone said together as Shadow and Vivian joined together to perform a powerful fire lighting fused comet for the century!

"Let's do it Viv!" Shadow grabbed her hand.

"You said it Shadow!"

They curled up together into a single ball and became engulfed in a fire ball super comet as the powerful object headed straight for the monsters.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **The monsters roared together as the powerful attack made contact with the monsters, and made full damage, taking them out of commission.

"WE HAVE BEEN BEATEN BY THE FOOLS," Devil Doomed sneered. "IMPOSSIBLE, WE ARE THE MOST POWER BEINGS IN THE UNIVERSE!"

"YOU FOOLS ARE GONNA REGRET THIS!" SQ II Beldam shouted.

**"ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" **The three monsters boomed as they began to lose their power and were dropping down and they fell into a pit that lead straight to hell where they are gonna spend an eternity. All the monsters on Earth were terminated and the world became incredibly peaceful again.

* * *

"HOORAY!" The world cheered as Peach was free from Beldam's control, and Vivian had grabbed her before she fell.

"Let's go back to the others now Shadow."

"You said it Viv,"

They flew back down to Earth and to the others as they went back to normal when they reached ground surface.

"MY PRINCESS!" Mario grabbed Peach and held her.

"AND MY PRECIOUS MASTER EMERALD!" Knuckles grabbed the Master Emerald Shadow had and started kissing it.

"YOU GUYS DID IT!" Sonic shouted. "I knew you could do it!"

"We sure did," Shadow and Vivian explained that the monsters are in hell now and will never be getting out.

* * *

**SOME TIME LATER…**

After a huge celebration in honor of Shadow and Vivian, which was broadcasted all over the world, and where Shadow and Vivian kissed, every decided it was time to go back to their own homes. Frankly decided to have his home be rebuild, all Mario characters returned to the Mushroom Kingdom, PM2 characters went back to Rogueport, all Sonic characters went back to where ever their home is, and in like 30 minutes, Shadow and Vivian were alone.

"I don't know what I should do now," Vivian seemed depressed.

"How about you live with me babe," Shadow offered.

"I would love that! Thank you Shadow!" Vivian hugged Shadow.

"No problem Viv," Shadow said as they then kissed again. Everything was peaceful again as it should be, but it seems like we have forgotten one particular character who was on Beldam side.

"Guh?"

That's right, Marilyn. Eventually, Shadow and Vivian decided to have her be their caretaker along with Omega, in which they both were a very powerful bunch. Angel Island was in the sky again, Peach was back in the Mushroom Kingdom, and all was well with the world.

**TO BE CONTINUED (FOR THE LAST TIME)…**

**THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! ONLY ONE MORE TO GO AND THAT'LL BE THE EPILOGUE! IT'LL SHOW THE HEROES LIVING IN PEACE AND HOW THE MONSTERS ARE LIVING LIFE IN HELL! TUNE IN NEXT TIME EVERYONE!**

**BE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW TOO!**


	19. Epilogue: The Ending

Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the moment you've all been waiting for. I give to you all, the epilogue to this wonderful story. This is the last chapter for this fan fiction, so I hope you all enjoy it.

And I thank you all for reading this fine story too.

Enjoy!

* * *

**3 WEEKS LATER…**

It has been 3 weeks since the defeat of Devil Doom, SQ II Beldam and Solaris, and now the world was completely at peace again. Omega now works with Marilyn in order to keep their base under protection. Sonic runs as normal, enjoying the sweet smell of adventure, Tails continues to do stuff at his workshop and Sonic tends to visit him at time. Knuckles is back on his island which is now in the sky again, and Rouge went back to treasure hunting to find the most precious jewels. GUN is now back to the way it was, and Silver is back in Soleanna. Professor Pickle is now back at the University of Spagonia.

As for the others, Mario, Luigi and Peach were back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Bow, Watt, Sushie and Lakilester were back in their rightful locations, Luigi's paper partner's were back in the places they were in originally, and the PM2 partners except for Vivian were back in their places in the Rogueport region. Professor Frankly is now in his newly built house back in Rogueport and also keeps in touch with Professor Pickle as well.

For the usually main antagonists, Bowser, Bowser Jr and the Koopa Troop were back in their home at Bowser's Castle, Eggman and his robots were back in their home, General Guy and the Shy Guy troops were back in the Toy Box, the X-nauts rebuilt a new fortress on the moon and even built Sir Grodus a new body, and Doopliss was back in the Creepy Steeple.

As for Shadow and Vivian, well… they were now an official couple, and they now lived together in Shadow's apartment. Shadow was beginning to start up his motorcycle when Vivian was wondering what he was doing.

"Hey Vivian," Shadow started. "Would you like to go out with me somewhere special?"

"Of course I would," Vivian said excitedly as they went on the motorcycle together.

After informing Marilyn and Omega about this trip, the couple was ready to shove off.

"We'll be back home by 6 for dinner," Vivian stated.

"Guh."

"WE'LL KEEP THIS FORT UNDER PROTECTION!" Omega beeped.

"Thanks," Shadow said. "Ready to go Viv?"

"Mhmm,"

They drove off as Marilyn and Omega waved to them.

"Shadow, I love you," Vivian said.

"I love you too Vivian." Shadow stated.

The two then kissed as the motorcycle drove off into the distance with the sun setting and everything, and it was a happy ending for the world again…

* * *

**MEANWHILE, IN HECK (I MEAN HELL)…**

The evil villains were back in their original forms and were now in their new home to suffer for eternity.

"Just why the heck are we stuff in this nightmare world?" Black Doom asked.

"It's all thanks to that Shadow and Vivian," Beldam screeched. "They are going to pay."

"We shall have our revenge!" Mephiles roared as Iblis roared too.

"SILENCE!" A voice shouted as a new figure appeared. He was just some guy in a black cloak with several bump on the top of his head, and accompanying him was some man in a dog costume wearing a cloak as well.

"Who are you freaks?" Beldam scoffed.

"I am known as Peaches," The first figure named Peaches said. "And this guy here is Poop Dawg."

"THE GANGSTA SPECTRE OF DEFEAT!" Poop Dawg shouted.

"Oh crap," Mephiles muttered.

"You don't look like some steer named Heffer," Peaches exclaimed. "But you fools will do perfectly."

"What are you talking about?" Black Doom asked.

"PREPARE TO SUFFER FOR ALL ETERNITY IN HECK, I MEAN HELL!" Peaches boomed.

"YEAH, FROM THE GANGSTA SPECTOR OF DEFEAT!" Poop Dawg howled as they both laughed evilly.

"Oh please," Beldam sneered. "What's the worse you freaks can do huh?"

Just then, someone else appeared out of nowhere. It was a certain type of fish from some very specific cartoon show.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Oh it's you. I have some good news for you," Peaches started, pointing to the villains. "Those guys have some chocolate that you may like."

"Chocolate," The fish started. "Did you say…chocolate?!"

"That's right," Poop Dawg said. "And they are being a bunch of jerks and are not sharing some with you, and in fact, they have the chocolate that they stole FROM YOU!"

"Chocolate!" The fish started screaming. "**CHOCOLATE! **_**CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE!"**_

"What the heck are you talking about," Black Doom, Beldam and Mephiles asked together.

Just then, the fish went all psychopath, and had a chain saw in his possession, rising it high into the sky.

"GIVE ME MY _**CHOCOLATE **_NOW!" The fish screamed. "OR ELSE PREPARE TO **DIE!"**

He started the chain saw and was about to murder the villains for some chocolate.

"RUUUUNNNNNNN!" They shouted as they ran for it.

_**"CHOCOLATE!" **_The fish guy ran after them as Peaches and Poop Dawg laughed hysterically.

The villains could have escaped the maniac…

…if they weren't stopped by a bunch of devils that were wearing bucket helmets on their heads that had 'CB' written on the front.

"What the heck are you fools doing?" Black Doom sneered.

"GET OUT OF OUR WAY!" Beldam howled.

"All hail Plankton," A devil said.

"Huh?"

"All hail Plankton. All hail Plankton. All hail Plankton. All hail Plankton. All hail Plankton. All hail Plankton. All hail Plankton. All hail Plankton. All hail Plankton. All hail Plankton. All hail Plankton. All hail Plankton. All hail Plankton. All hail…"

_**"CHOCOLATE!" **_That fish guy screamed.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The villains ran from the devils and the fish guy as the chanting all hail plankton continued.

"WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" Mephiles screamed as the others nodded in agreement.

They were then stopped once again, this time by a certain alien robot that people know and love.

"Who are you?" Black Doom asked.

"My name is GIR," The robot squealed.

"Whatever," Beldam snarled. "GET OUT OF OUR WAY!"

"OKAY! I'M GONNA SING THE DOOM SONG NOW!" GIR then started singing the doom song.

"All hail Plankton," The devils all said together.

_**"CHOCOLATE!"**_

**"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" **Mephiles screamed as they were being followed by GIR, the devils, and the fish guy maniac.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA," Peaches laughed. "HERE'S SOME MORE TORMENT FOR YOU FOOLS!"

Suddenly, an image of a steer named Heffer appeared as it shouted.

"SEA MONKEYS!"

A bunch of sea monkeys appeared as they chased the villains with all the other chasers.

Suddenly, a bus came out of nowhere and driving it was a certain Sani-Tour Bus Driver who is freaking insane.

"GET BACK ON THE BUS!" The driver screamed chasing the villains with the other chasers.

"BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A certain ghost named King Boom Boo appeared and wanted to chase Black Doom, Beldam, Mephiles and Iblis along with the Sani-Tour Bus Driver, the sea monkeys, GIR, the devils and the chocolate craving fish guy.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPYYYYYYYY! NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPYYYYYYY!" King Boom Boo laughed like a witch as the villains then fell straight down the hole….

…And now the villains were trapped as they were surrounded by the people who were chasing him, and also Poop Dawg and Peaches were there too.

"I hope you fools like torment and madness," Peaches stated. "For that's what you'll be dealing with for the rest of your life."

"BEHOLD THE WRATH OF THE GANGSTA SPECTOR OF DEFEAT!" Poop Dawg howled.

"Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom…" GIR continued singing.

"I HAVEN'T AUTHORIZED YOU TO EXIT THIS BUS!" The bus driver screamed as he had an Ax in his hands.

"SEA MONKEYS!" The sea monkeys shouted.

"BLLLAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR! BLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!" King Boom Boo howled in laughter.

"ALL HAIL PLANKTON! ALL HAIL PLANKTON!" The devils shouted together.

_**"CHOCOLATE!"**_

"NOW LET THE MADNESS BEGIN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Peaches announced as he laughed with Poop Dawg in a very sinister manner.

Aside from the people giving the villains a hard time, other forms of madness were being shown now as well, including a clip from Peaches' Modern Life, a nonstop recording of laughter coming from a certain yellow sponge that lives in a pineapple under the sea, Heffer being a ridiculous oaf shouting SEA MONKEYS, a random dog shouting TROUSERS, a moose that was eating walnuts, a psychotic monkey, and a nonstop recording of a certain star fish talking about the meaning of Wumbo.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The villains shouted.

"THIS IS MADNESSSSSSSSS! **MAAAADDDDDDDNNNNEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" **A kid named Iggins shouted. "IGGGINNNNNSSSSSSS!"

"This is madness!" Black Doom boomed.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Mephiles screamed.

"This is all Shadow and Vivian's fault!" Beldam screamed as Iblis roared.

**"CURSE YOU SHADOW AND VIVIAN!" **The monstrous villains shouted together. _**"CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

The madness continued for all eternity as we now fade away from Hell as the villains put up with the punishment they deserved for wanting to kill innocent people. Aside from that, the world was now peaceful again with no major evil being take, and now, the world lived happily ever after…

* * *

**THE END!**

**THAT'S ALL EVERYONE! THAT'S THE STORY! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE STORY THAT I TOOK MY TIME WITH CREATING MYSELF! YES, THE EVENTS IN HELL I FOUND TO BE EXTREMELY HYSTERICAL AND YES CHARACTERS CAME FROM THE SHOWS ROCKO'S MODERN LIFE, INVADER ZIM, AND I DON'T EVEN NEED TO SAY THE SHOW WITH THE SPONGE IN IT! **

**ANYWAY, THAT'S ALL FOLKS! I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL DO ANOTHER FAN FICTION ANYTIME SOON, BUT UNTIL NEXT TIME, BYE EVERYONE!**

**PLEASE BE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW FOR ME!  
GOODBYE NOW!**


End file.
